


A Cup Of Hot Choco

by Airi_Senpai



Series: Chocolate and Marshmallows [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, IwaBoKuroo Broship, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Rare Pairings, Smut, Some Main Pairings If You Squint, iwahina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_Senpai/pseuds/Airi_Senpai
Summary: Hajime didn't know when it started. But when he realized it, he was fucked. He knows he's not much of an expert when it comes to things like this... Hell, people often told him he's as dense as a fucking brick and only now did he understand why. Because it's not everyday that he finds out that he likes his omega best friend on the same day that said best friend tells him he's about to be mated with someone else. And while it sucks, BIG TIME-- he can't do anything about it because it's clear to him that his friend is happy.But when Hajime was feeling like shit, little did he know that all he needed was a cup of hot chocolate to make everything better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu and any of it's characters (I hope I did but I don't), credits to that belongs to Furudate-sensei.
> 
> Hey hey hey. I've always wanted to write fics about my favorite rarepairs, and a long fic and also an omegaverse fic so I combined them all and so... *drumroll* here we are. (And just a heads up, I wrote the omegaverse setting based on my understanding of it, so if there was anything I missed, please let me know.)
> 
> Enjoy~

The late afternoon light streamed from the gym's windows, giving the room a warm orange glow. The squeaks of volleyball shoes against the polished wooden floor can be heard all around them. He met eyes with their setter, signaling for a toss. The setter nodded, yelled his name and sent him a high toss. He took a deep breath and focused on the ball. With amazing speed, he ran up to the net and jumped. The sound of his palm hitting the ball echoed through the gymnasium as ball ricocheted and landed on the other side.

 

The whistle blew, indicating that they received the point. He grinned, pumping his fists in the air.

 

"Nice kill!" Hajime's teammates shouted. They crowded around him and showered him with compliments and pats on the back.

 

The whistle blew again, their coach, Ukai Keishin motioned them to a huddle. They made a semi-circle around the coach as they not-so-quietly waited.

 

"Alright be quiet!" the Coach Ukai roared. They all settled down and listened to the blond alpha. "Well, that was a good practice today. But we still have to work on some plays if we want to make it through the next tournament. So make sure you don't screw anything up. And yes, I am talking to you Bokuto," Coach said with a pointed stare at his two-tone haired alpha player. Several snickers errupted around the huddle while Bokuto's face was painted with shock.

 

"EHH. WHEN DID I EVER SCREW UP?" Bokuto protested.

 

"Bokuto _please._ You're practically a walking disaster," Yaku, a sandy haired beta and Hajime's teammate, said jokingly.

 

Kuroo, a black-haired alpha with a perpetual cheshire cat grin, spoke next. "Yeah bro. Remember that time that you were eating with Suga? We all know that your mate likes insanely spicy foods but you still took a bite anyway. You ended up running around the cafeteria snatching people's drinks on every table. Or maybe that one time that you put shaving cream on your toothbrush, thinking that it was toothpaste? You had to rinse your mouth six times dude. Or maybe that time--"

 

"Okay, enough!" Coach interrupted. Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kuroo and everyone laughed. Their coach merely sighed in exasperation at the team's rowdiness.

 

"That being said, we'll end practice today. Don't forget to stretch before the clean up. I don't want any of you idiots injured before the actual tournament. And you brats better eat when you get home or else! Understand?" asked the coach. A collective 'Yes Sir's rang throughout the gym.

 

Coach Ukai waved his hand, shooing them away, "Alright, get your asses moving!"

 

They bowed low and thanked their coach for his hard work. After that they dispersed and proceeded to do the clean up.

 

Hajime walked around and picked up the scattered balls on the floor. He was about to place all of the balls that he gathered into the cart, when someone suddenly slapped his back. Hard enough to make him let go of all the balls that it scattered again all over the floor. He was almost done but now he had to go and do it again. He cursed silently.

 

"Nice work today Iwaizumi. Your spikes were intense. As expected from an alpha. Unlike those useless lower classes. Those morons could learn a thing or two from you," said Miyahara, making Hajime's eye twitch with irritation. Miyahara is an arrogant alpha senpai of his. He always went on and on about how accomplished alphas were or how they greatly outshine the other classes. 

 

Well sure, whether you like it or not, you will be divided by society according to your secondary gender also known as 'class'. Each person from each class has a different scent or phermone unique to them. These scents can be used to show affection, to prove your strength or even be used to find a bond mate. A bond mate will be with you for the rest of your life. You can be bonded or mated to any class as long as you have their 'bite mark' or 'bond mark' on your scent gland. And these classes are divided into three.

 

On the top of the pyramid, were the alphas. They were usually strong and athletic with big mascular builds. They were also very dominant and aggressive. With their stronger scents, they can will others into submission. And when they experience 'ruts' once every three months, they will be controlled by the urge to mate and their senses and scent will be heightened. Because of this, most people were afraid of alphas. Not only that, they were also said to have a superior blood. Therefore they were claimed to be better than the others.

 

The middle class were called betas. They were the most common class as there were a lot of them in the population. They were the peacemakers. In a way, they were like alphas but not as strong as compared to alphas either and with gentler scents. But what they lack in strength was compensated by their impressive intellect. They were said to be methodical and analytic.

 

And lowest class or as they used to call it, 'the bottom of the heap', were the omegas. During ancient times, omegas were regarded as slaves or sold as prostitutes because they can give birth regardless of their primary gender due to their high fertility rate. They experience 'heats' once every three months. During that time their consciousness will be clouded by lust and their fertility rate increases thus pregnancy rate also increase. Because of this they were labeled as submissive and weak.

 

But now, there were a lot of people who broke the image of their respective classes. Most were now teachers, doctors, lawyers and even politicians. Laws were implemented and the omegas were also given the same amount of respect as alphas or betas, as they were all equal in standing.

 

And Hajime was truly glad because of this. He was an alpha with a high standing, and sure, the society before might've branded him like some fucking grade-A quality meat. Though, even if that happened, despite his coarse attitude and foul-mouth, he would still respect all who deserves to be respected because that is what his parents deeply ingrained in him since he was a child. That's why, he's happy that it was not the case now and everyone is treated equally. 

 

But there were still some stuck-up assholes who thinks they're better than everyone just because of their 'superior' class. Like the prick standing in front of him right now. Hajime was inches away from punching the guy in the nose. But instead, he stood straight and looked at Miyahara, determined to teach him a lesson.

 

"With all due respect _senpai,_ I don't think your class has anything to do with that. I mean let's take you for example. You're a high class alpha and all that shit. But you're academically stupid, unlike Yaku who's a straight-A student. Your attitude is much much worse than Kyoutani. And even with your 10 years of volleyball experience, you still can't do a decent block. Hell, even Haiba is better than you. So if we think about it, compared to any class, you're basically trash," he deadpanned.

 

The silence was dangerously deafening. No one said anything or moved a muscle. That was until Bokuto, who was standing right beside him, snorted in laughter. The two-tone haired male immediately covered his mouth to stop his laugh from spilling. But it didn't do him any good because he was half snorting, half laughing.

 

Miyahara lunged at them, face red with humiliation and rage, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

 

He was held back by other players to avoid a fight. While Kuroo stepped between him and the asshole. The bedheaded alpha showed his signature cat smile and bowed a bit. _"Senpai~_ Our little Hajime here is a bit tired. So please do cut him some slack, okay? Or do you want to take this up to the Coach?" Kuroo asked with a glint in his eyes.

 

Miyahara shrugged off the ones holding him and sent a pointed look at Hajime. "You're going to regret this."

 

His senpai walked away with shoulders tense and fists clenched. "Yeah yeah whatever," Hajime mumbled under his breath.

 

He squatted down and picked up the balls, again. Then there was a sudden 'whoop' and he felt a weight on his back. He lost his balance and fell face-first on the hard floor.

 

_What the fuck._

 

"Dude, that was freakin' awesome! Miyahara-senpai's going to rip you apart but STILL, IT WAS TOO AWESOME!" exclaimed Bokuto, still sitting on top him.

 

"Bokuto! Get the fuck off!" Iwaizumi struggled under Bokuto's weight.

 

"Bokuto-san. Please refrain from killing anyone on this team," Hajime heard Akaashi say. The raven haired beta pulled Bokuto to his feet and Hajime literally felt like someone lifted off a buldozer that was on top of him.

 

Kyoutani, an alpha teammate with a permanent scowl on his face, helped him to stand up. Hajime muttered a small 'thanks' and the blonde just nodded in return.

 

"But seriously dude, Miyahara-senpai's going to make your life miserable. His dad is an alpha politician, you know?" Kuroo said with concern. And the small group around Hajime looked at him.

 

"That prick can go ahead and try. I really don't give a shit," Hajime said with nonchalance, dusting the dirt away from his clothes.

 

Nishinoya, Yamamoto and Tanaka, alpha teammates or the '3 Idiots' as they liked to call them, gave him a thumbs up, "As expected of Hajime-san!"

 

Hajime shook his head and smiled a bit. Kuroo then draped his arm over Hajime's shoulders, "I almost forgot that good ol' Iwa-chan here can handle himself. Right, _Iwa-chan_?"

 

Hajime's face scrunched up in disgust. And on reflex, he elbowed Kuroo's stomach, making the bedhead step back.

 

"Don't call me that," he warned. Kuroo raised his hands up in mock defeat and laughed.

 

Lev, a too-tall first year alpha, scanned his eyes the around gym, "Which reminds me, Iwaizumi-senpai. I haven't seen _him_ yet."

 

"YAHOO EVERYONE! How are you doing?" Out of nowhere, a velvety voice greeted them. They all turned to where the voice came from. And there stood Oikawa Tooru, with his annoying perfect hair and even more annoying pretty face. Oikawa was an omega that has been a pain in Hajime's butt since childhood. He wouldn't admit it, but Hajime wouldn't want it either way.

 

Oikawa sashayed across the gym to where they are. His sweet omega scent spread around, making the gym smell like him... Like milk with a hint of butter. Hajime's hand balled into a fist as he noticed several heads turned in Oikawa's wake. Unconsciously, he released his own musky phermones in the air. The strong dominating scent of chocolate from him enveloped the whole group.

 

"Down boy," Kuroo whispered to him. He instantly stopped himself, surprised at the unexpected outburst of alpha protectiveness.

 

"What the hell are you doing here, Shittykawa?" asked Hajime. Despite his harsh words, it didn't hold any malice at all.

 

"What? I can't visit my former teammates? Huh, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes at him. Hajime clicked his tongue and smacked Oikawa on the head, "I didn't say that, did I Shittykawa?"

 

Oikawa clutched his head and wailed, "Iwa-chan, you brute! You'll destroy my beautiful brain!"

 

"You don't have a brain, stupid!" Hajime's teammates chuckled at their banter. Oikawa pouted like a petulant kid, earning them more laughs. 

 

"What you do want Oikawa?" Hajime questioned the omega.

 

"I just came by to check if you're done with practice. We're going to eat with Mattsun and Makki today, remember?" Oikawa scolded, his hands on his hips.

 

_Oh right. I forgot._

 

One look on Hajime's face and Oikawa knew what he's thinking. "You forgot, didn't you? Aren't you too young to already have Alzheimer's disease, Iwa-chan?"

 

"Shut up. Just go outside and wait for me Shittykawa. I'll just help with the clean up and take a quick shower," Oikawa beamed at him and nodded. The omega skipped outside as Kuroo gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 

"Good luck bro. It's not really a date but may the odds be ever in your favor," Kuroo said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

Hajime slapped the hand off his shoulder, "Fuck off Kuroo. Not all childhood friends will end up like you and Kozume. Besides, me and that guy are not like that at all. It's gross, you know?"

 

Kuroo wiped a fake tear in his eye and looked at him with mock pity, "You know nothing, Iwaizumi Hajime."

 

"Whatever," Hajime shoved the dorky bedheaded alpha away and went back to his task of picking up the balls littered on the gym's floors.

 

After he's done with his shower, Hajime and Oikawa walked to the ramen shop that was close to their university, where they usually met with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Hajime became friends with the two when they were on the same team during highschool. Now they went to a different university than him and Oikawa, but they still meet up every once in a while. Although today was unlike their usual get-togethers. Because today, they were called on by Oikawa saying that he had an important announcement to make. And whatever it was, Hajime doesn't have a single clue.

 

The four entered the shop and the scent of boiling noodles lingered in the air. The staff bustled about, serving food while their customers chatted away. They all sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen each. And while waiting for their food, Hajime placed his book on International Law and Regulations completely open on the table. He grabbed a pen and scribbled away on a piece of paper.

 

"Seriously Hajime? You're going to do that _here_? Right now?" Matsukawa, an alpha with black unruly hair and thick eyebrows, asked with disbelief. They all stared at Hajime like he suddenly grew two heads.

 

"What? I have to finish writing this report if I want to pass," stated Hajime without even looking at his alpha friend, completely immersed in what he was doing.

 

"Ah yes. The perks of being a law student," Hanamaki, a pink-haired beta, said almost nostalgically and stared at some faraway distance.

 

Hajime snorted, "Sometimes I wonder why I even chose pre-law.."

 

"If you think law is hard, you guys should try studying medicine. I'm just in my third year but I'm now dead from all those lab activities and case studies. We had to do these tests on blood, intestines, hearts, other organs and whatnot. Oh, and we took it out from a dead body and stuff. It was fun but soooooo tiring," Oikawa wailed.

 

"What the actual fuck Tooru? You're going to make my lose my appetite," Matsukawa paled at what Oikawa described. Hajime sniggered at the alpha beside him. 

 

"Don't be such a baby Mattsun. You have the same organs in your body," Oikawa quipped.

 

"Yes. But I'd like to keep them in my body so for the love of aliens and UFOs, please spare me the gory details. _Thank you very much_ ," Matsukawa pleaded in one breath. The three of them laughed at seeing such a big alpha be scared of blood.

 

"Anyway, let's go back to the main agenda here. So Tooru you bitch, spill the beans already," the beta urged. The omega shifted in his seat. His cheeks were pink and hands were shaking on his lap.

 

"Well actually I--"

 

"ORDER UP!" the waiter cut in just as Oikawa was explaining why he called them. Their orders were served and Hajime had to move his things a bit to accomodate his large bowl of ramen. He picked up a pair of wooden chopsticks and broke it apart.

 

He picked up his first bite of ramen. As he was about to put the food in his mouth, Oikawa blurted out, "I have a bond mate!"

 

Hajime accidentally shoved the chopsticks down his throat, making him choke. He was almost dead from coughing too much.

 

"That's why I told you never to deep-throat, Hajime. You might choke," Matsukawa shook his head in disapproval. Hajime glared at his friend while he coughed. He took a glass of water and downed it in one go.

 

"Woah woah woah. Wait a minute. Hold up. RE-FUCKING-WIND. You're _mated_?! Since when?! How come I never knew you were dating someone? Is it a guy or a girl? Alpha, beta or omega? Are they from your uni? Where did you meet? Are they good in bed? Are they--" Hanamaki spewed questions faster that Hajime can blink. Thank god Matsukawa was there to calm the beta down--or rather stuff his mouth with a piece of gyoza to shut him up.

 

"Weeeeell... We're not mated, _yet._ But we've been dating for a while now so we're planning to seal the deal on my next heat. I didn't get to tell you guys because we're all too busy. And to answer your question, _yes,_ he's an alpha," Oikawa smirked.

 

"Oohh nice! Does he have a big dick?" Hanamaki half-shouted that everyone in the store heard him. But the beta didn't care, he was hanging on to Oikawa's every word, completely interested in the omega's new boyfriend.

 

"You have no idea! Even though we have sex almost every day, my ass still hurts every time he shoves it in. But it's a major turn on. Plus he's super cute. He's two years younger than us but he's tall and fit as fuck. He has raven hair, blue eyes and just seriously fucking gorgeous. He's a first year Culinary Arts student in your school Makki! And he's majoring in Baking and Pastry Arts. He plays volleyball too, by the way. And guess what? He smells like coffee. LIKE FUCKING COFFEE. I MEAN, HOW SEXY IS THAT?!" Oikawa nearly combusted on his seat. Hanamaki gaped at Oikawa and his non-stop bragging as it rendered him speechless. On the other hand, Matsukawa just roared with laughter at the omega's unusual perkiness.

 

 _"God,_ Tooru. Calm your tits, would you? Though if may say, that is the perfect scent for your coffee addicted ass," Matsukawa said.

 

"I know right?! Plus with my scent, we're a match made in heaven," Oikawa added. Hanamaki thought for a bit then his eyes widened in realization.

 

"Coffee and milk! Holy shit dude. That is like, the best thing ever!" Hanamaki told between laughs, making Matsukawa laugh as well.

 

"Right?! Right?! And then..." Oikawa's voice was fading into the background as Hajime felt his stomach sink and like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He felt hurt and angry at the same time but he didn't know why. He looked at his food and felt the urge to vomit. The alpha abruptly stood up and gathered his things.

 

"Hajime?" Matsukawa said, eyes filled with concern. The omega and beta also peered at him with the same eyes. Hajime averted his eyes, unable to look directly at them.

 

"I... I need to go. I forgot something at school. I'll... I'll see you guys later," Hajime spoke softly, as he took out his payment for the meal and placed it on the table.

 

Then he ran out. He ran and ran, hoping his feet would take him somewhere, anywhere but there.

 

Fortunately, it did took him somewhere.

 

It took him to his apartment building.

 

He went up the elevator to his floor. He reached the door of his apartment and bolted inside. He slammed the door shut and slid down the entrance floor.

 

"What the fuck?" he asked himself, raking his hands through his hair.

 

He tried to recall all of the things that happened just now. He learned of his childhood friend's new boyfriend. And how they've been dating without his knowledge. The worst thing was, they were planning to mate. He thought of the omega's boyfriend and, out of nowhere, he snarled.

 

He felt nothing but anger coursing throughout his body. 

 

Then suddenly, realization dawned on him and hit him like a fucking train.

 

_Shit. Seriously?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lol. The ABO setting was hard to explain and was too long but anyway... Haha. ( ≧ ω ≦ )
> 
> This fic will be updated weekly. (Or maybe twice a week if I'm not lazy lol)
> 
> (σ≧▽≦)σ


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's been having a shitty day. And just when he thought it was going to be better, it actually became much fucking worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite smol sunshine baby is here. ENJOY~

Hajime didn't know when it started. But when he realized it, he was fucked. He knows he's not much of an expert when it comes to things like this... _Hell,_ people often told him he's as dense as a fucking brick and only now did he understand why. Because it's not everyday that he finds out that he likes his omega best friend on the same day that said best friend tells him he's about to be mated with someone else. And while it sucks, BIG TIME-- he can't do anything about it because it's clear to him that his friend is happy.

 

But while he already decided to accept his unrequited feelings and all that, fate also decided to screw with him. Because at that very moment, he was having the worst day of his life.

 

First, he woke up late. True, that he might have slept late that night but he had never woken up late. And he had never been late to class. Like EVER. But just earlier today, for the first time he was one hour late to class. And unfortunately his professor was not too forgiving. That professor, Washijo-sensei, was a freaking dinosaur. He was an alpha who had very traditional beliefs and sticked to it like super glue. Plus, he had a knack for humiliating  students, especially alphas because he can compare them to his self-proclaimed perfect alpha behavior. Washijo-sensei was also famous for lecturing them about his rules and most of those ending as a lesson on 'How To Be The Best Alpha'. And Hajime bore the brunt of old man Washijo's wrath, firsthand. Not a great way to start the day at all.

 

Second, he had a report due today for his second class. But since he was in a hurry that morning, he forgot that he placed his report on his bedside table. He had to run back to his apartment in less than five minutes on his usual ten-minute walk home. He grabbed his report where he left it and ran back to his uni in record time. He got to the lecture hall panting hard, all sweaty, and tired. Only when he opened the door to the room did he learn that his second class got cancelled because his professor was sick. He wasted his time and energy for nothing.

 

And lastly, he was generally feeling shitty because of what happened with Oikawa and the way he realized the things he didn't even want to realize. He knew that if he told Oikawa, things would be fucking awkward between them. And Hajime didn't want that.

 

Plus he already received a couple of calls and messages from Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, asking him what's wrong. But he chose to ignore them, not wanting to reveal anything.

 

So right now, he decided to rest at one of the uni's park benches. Because he wanted--no. He _needed_ some peace and quiet. He sat back, sighed and closed his eyes.

 

"Iwa-chan?" said a familiar voice.

 

_So much for peace and quiet._

 

The alpha opened his ayes and saw Oikawa standing in front of him. The omega had an unsure expression plastered on his face.

 

"You okay, Iwa-chan? You look uglier than usual," Oikawa asked as he sat beside him. Hajime rolled his eyes at the insult but let the omega sit beside him. Oikawa scooted closer and Hajime felt the brunnette's body heat prickle his skin.

 

"I'm fine. Just having a shitty day. What's up?" Hajime asked back. He hoped he sounded normal because he doesn't want Oikawa to feel his nervousness.

 

"Umm... Well... Y-you see... You know..." the omega started. The alpha knitted his eyebrows in frustration, "Just spit it out, Shittykawa."

 

"AREYOUMADATMEBECAUSEIDIDN'TTELLYOUTHATIALREADYHAVEABOYFRIEND?!" Oikawa shouted in one breath.

 

"Huh?! Speak slowly Shittykawa! And get straight to the point!" Hajime was now a bit annoyed at how the omega is acting. But deep inside, he was worried that Oikawa found out his secret.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, "Are you mad at me because I didn't tell you that I have a boyfriend?"

 

_Oh._

 

The alpha was a bit happy that the omega was worrying about him being angry. But he was also freaking pissed because it just seemed like Oikawa was adding salt to his wound. He shook his head to dispel his thoughts. "No I'm not--"

 

"Great!" Oikawa exclaimed, making Hajime unable to finish his sentence. Excitedness radiated from Oikawa as he was practically jumping in his seat.

 

"I'm going to let you two meet, ok? Meet us around 9 in the morning on Saturday, alright? I'll text you the address. Oh, I gotta go! Bye bye Iwa-chan!" And so, Oikawa had run off before he could object.

 

He was left there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed for the second time. He was drained from just half a minute of conversation with Oikawa. The alpha pondered how long can he keep it up.

 

With great reluctance, he stood up and went to the gym for volleyball practice. The second he got to the gym's locker room, he changed into his gym clothes and readied for practice.

 

But in a blink of an eye, the sound of the whistle reverberated off the gymnasium walls, signifying the end of practice. He was too immersed in it that he didn't had to think about the Oikawa problem. He didn't even notice Miyahara glaring at him the whole time and practice was over before he even knew it. Sighing, he went straight to the shower room, avoiding to talk to anyone. 

 

He stepped under the shower, water cascading down his broad muscular back. Now that he's alone, he thought about meeting Oikawa's boyfriend. He sighed for the nth time that day.

 

"Dude!" a loud voice called and startled Hajime, making him jump out of his skin. He looked beside him and saw Bokuto and Kuroo standing under their own showers as well.

 

"Fucking hell, Bokuto! Are you trying to kill me?!" he cried out. 

 

The other alpha looked at him sheepishly and scratched his head, "Sorry. But seriously though, you've been sighing during practice. What's wrong?"

 

Hajime saw Kuroo listening in their conversation as well. They had a hint of curiosity in their eyes and Hajime knew that they won't stop pestering him until they knew what was going on. He sighed again.

 

"Oikawa now has an alpha boyfriend," he unwillingly admitted. 

 

"That's great bro! You finally had the balls to ask him out, huh?" Bokuto and Kuroo gave him matching grins, feeling genuinely happy for him. Seeing the expressions on their faces, Hajime released another sigh.

 

"It's not me though," he added. He saw the two frown at him.

 

"For real?! What did you do when you found out?" asked the bedheaded alpha.

 

Hajime shrugged, "Nothing. They're planning to mate. And it's not like I can do something about it."

 

"Well, if you didn't do anything, why are you sighing like that?" Bokuto questioned.

 

Hajime sighed for the millionth time and stared at them with annoyance on his face. "Because Oikawa wants me to fucking meet his boyfriend!"

 

Kuroo grimaced and shook his head, "Shit. That's not good. My condolences to your dying heart, dude." 

 

Hajime narrowed his eyes at Kuroo. Meanwhile, Bokuto looks puzzled, not understanding what they're talking about. "Wait  a sec. I'm confused. Oikawa wants you to _fuck and meet_ his boyfriend?" Bokuto cocked his head to the side, mulling over what he just said.

 

Hajime and Kuroo's faces wrinkled with distaste, "Bro, you're gross. That's just downright nasty."

 

"WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT IWAIZUMI SAID RIGHT?" yelled the oblivious alpha.

 

Kuroo was the one who sighed this time, shaking his head. "Anyway Iwaizumi, why don't you bring a date? You know... A super hot one. In that way, Oikawa will know you're not affected. Plus, there might be a chance that he'll get jealous and leave his boyfriend. Right? Wait. _God._ I'm such a genius. Sometimes I suprise myself," the alpha proudly stated, striking a dramatic pose.

 

"Bro, that's _purr_ fect!" Bokuto complimented Kuroo.

 

"What can I say bro? I'm a jack of _owl_ trades..." Kuroo smirked.

 

"Nah. You're just plain _paw_ some bro!" Bokuto replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

The black haired alpha put his hands on his chest and fluttered his eyelashes, "Aww. Thanks bro. You're a true _fur_ end."

 

Hajime gaped at both at them. He wondered what did he do wrong in this world to deserve such friends.

 

Hajime turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, "You're both idiots. I was wrong to come to you guys for advice."

 

He stepped out of the shower and went back to the locker room. He swiftly got dressed, collected his stuff and went out of the gym.

 

Hajime was coming up with ways-slash-excuses to decline Oikawa's invitation while he walked down the hallway. He certainly didn't want to go but he didn't know how to say no either.

 

The alpha placed both hands in his hair and messed it up in frustration. His head was too occupied with his thoughts to notice the figure running towards him.

 

"LOOK OUT!" a voice shouted.

 

Scalding hot chocolate was thrown over Hajime's chest and right arm. He staggered back in shock, immense pain covered half of his upper body.

 

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!" the alpha howled. 

 

"OH MY GOD! I'M S-SORRY! OH GOD! S-S-SORRY!" shrieked the person who ran into him. He was small and pale. His bright unruly hair stuck out in different directions and his face was struck with horror. The boy immediately took out a handkerchief and wiped the hot choco off of Hajime's arms. The alpha slapped the small shaking hands away.

 

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' STUPID?! WHO THE HELL RUNS IN A DARK HALLWAY HOLDING A HOT DRINK?!" shouted the alpha. The redhead flinched. He inched away from Hajime and stared at his feet, fiddling with his fingers.

 

"S-sorry," the other whimpered, releasing a distressed scent around him. From his scent, Hajime instantly knew that the boy in front of him was an omega. He smelled slightly like vanilla and strongly of... marshmallows.

 

For some unknown reason, his inner alpha found the omega's natural scent appealing. His anger dissipated in a second, and was replaced with utter confusion.

 

The frightened expression on the omega's face made Hajime feel bad for raising his voice. He fought down the strange urge to hug the omega and comfort him. There was something about the omega that threw him off. And he was totally weirded out by it.

 

"You know what? Never mind," he started walking, wanting to get away from the omega's scent.

 

The redhead reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt, holding him in place. "W-wait. At l-least let me p-pay for your h-hospital expenses," he meekly offered.

 

"No, thanks. I can manage," Hajime spat.

 

"B-but it's my fa-fault! There m-must be something e-else that I can d-do. Please," the omega looked at him with pleading eyes. His mouth set into a firm line.

 

Now that he looked closer, Hajime noticed a few freckles dotting the omega's porcelain-like face. His plump pink lips quivered, displaying his slight discomfort. But his hazel brown eyes were not wavering and were lit with determination.

 

 _Beautiful._ Hajime thought.

 

The gaze paralyzed the alpha on the spot. The pair of hazel eyes pierced right through him, boring a hole in his skull. He'd never felt like this before. He was just a few seconds away from drowing himself in his thoughts, when another tug on his shirt broke him out of his stupor. Hajime ignored his racing heart and contemplated about what the redhead just said, when an idea suddenly came to him.

 

_I must be out of my damn mind._

 

The alpha was silent for a second before he finally spoke, "Well... there is _one_ thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is troubled. Not knowing what to do, he sought advice from the least helpful person in the world.

"Thank you for your patronage! Please come again!" he chirped with a smile. The female customers smiled back at him and waved goodbye. 

 

Once they were out the door, Shoyou's smile faded and was replaced by a frown. His mind wandered to yesterday's events. Due to his clumsiness, he managed to screw up and shower hot choco on someone, again. The worst thing was, that person was a scary looking alpha. 

 

Although, when he thought about those sharp eyes and chiseled face, Shouyou had to admit that said alpha was seriously good-looking. The alpha was lean, tall and had broad shoulders. His tanned arms were ripped as hell. His incredibly toned abs were visible through his wet chocolate-stained shirt, courtesy of Shouyou. Still, it did not change the fact that the alpha was really really scary. 

 

But what bothered Shouyou the most was the strong yet incredibly delicious smell of chocolate that came from the alpha. One whiff and it had thrown his senses into overdrive, making his inner omega mewl. Being an omega, Shouyou had always reacted to stronger phermones of alphas, sometimes good and most of the time, bad. But he had never reacted extremely to an alpha's scent _that_ way before.

 

Then, he remembered the irritated look the alpha's face and the absurdity of his 'request'. Shouyou groaned.

 

"A penny for your thoughts?" a mellow voice pulled him out of his trance. He blinked several times and his eyes focused on the person in front of him.

 

"Takeda-sen--I mean... Ukai-san!" he squeaked, standing straight.

 

The other chuckled, "It's okay Hinata-kun. You can call me Takeda-sensei. It's been four months, but I guess you're still not used to my new surname, huh?"

 

Takeda was a male omega and was his former high school teacher. He quit teaching when he got married to his mate. And now, he owns and manages the café where Shouyou was working at.

 

"Sorry..." Shouyou fidgeted where he stood. The older omega smiled at him, reached out and ruffled his hair.

 

"It's alright. But do tell me. Is there something bothering you? Are you okay?" Takeda inquired with a worried look.

 

"I'm f-fine sensei!" Shouyou answered, waving his hands.

 

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you were thinking about someone. One minute you're face was so pale but then you were suddenly a blushing mess. Then you were frowning the next. It was quite amusing to watch, to be honest," the older omega laughed, making Shouyou flush.

 

"Umm... I..."

 

The sudden jingle of the bell on the door interrupted Shouyou. Both omegas turned to welcome the customer who just entered. But instead of a customer, a familliar face with a mop of brown hair came into view.

 

"Sho-chan, Take-chan! Good morning!" greeted Oikawa as he strode across the café towards them.

 

"Good morning Oikawa-kun. Here to have breakfast or to visit your alpha?" Takeda teased the brunnette.

 

Oikawa took a seat at the table near the two omegas and beamed at them, "A little bit of both, actually. Can I have the usual, Take-chan?"

 

"Of course. Be right back. Oh and Hinata-kun, there's not much customers yet so you can go ahead and sit with Oikawa-kun. I'll bring you both something to eat," Takeda left the two alone as he went back to the café's kitchen.

 

Shouyou flopped down on the seat in front of Oikawa. He pulled at his fiery hair and took a deep breath.

 

"Why the long face, Sho-chan?" asked Oikawa. Sensing the older omega's piqued interest, Shouyou sighed in resignation. He knew his senpai is a bit difficult to pacify when he's curious. So, he might as well tell him the problem now than to deal with the consequences later.

 

"I accidentally spilled hot choco on someone yesterday," Shouyou confessed in a small voice.

 

"Again? That's the third one this week," Oikawa replied, seemingly bored now. He knew of Shouyou's tales of clumsiness because he was once a victim of it.

 

"Hey! That one time with you and with Yachi was an accident too! Someone pushed me! And that was coffee that I spilled on you. This time was hot choco and I was in a hurry, okay? I really was late for work," Shouyou pouted, feeling the need to defend himself.

 

Oikawa scoffed at the excuse the redhead gave and started picking at his fingernails, "Yeah yeah. Like I never heard _that_ one before. So why are you stressing over this? It's not like it's never happened one or twice already..."

 

Shouyou blushed scarlet at the thought of his latest victim, "Be-because unlike you and Yachi, the guy I spilled hot choco on was an alpha. A-and he suggested something... s-strange..."

 

Oikawa whipped his head towards Shouyou. Upon seeing the younger omega's expression, he put on a smirk. "Oohh. An alpha? And he said something strange, you say? Please, do tell me more..."

 

"W-well, I offered to pay the hospital fees for his burns, but he totally refused. Then when I asked if there was anything else I can do, he said..."

 

 

**"Well... there is one thing," the alpha said. Shouyou stared at him with anticipation.**

 

**"W-what is it?" Shouyou asked. The alpha was struggling with something and can't seem to find the right words to say.**

 

**After a while, the alpha spoke, "Give me your phone."**

 

**"Huh?" Shouyou was bewildered at the command that came out of nowhere.**

 

**The alpha clicked his tongue, clearly impatient, "I said, give me your phone."**

 

**The omega winced at the sharpness of the other's voice. Not wanting to argue further, he hurriedly dug out his phone out of his bag. With trembling hands, he passed his phone to the alpha.**

 

**The moment the alpha reached for it, his long fingers grazed Shouyou's. The omega instantly pulled back his hand as if burned. His heart drummed violently in his chest.**

 

**The alpha busied himself with his phone, typing furiously and not noticing Shouyou's blush. Without sparing a glance at the omega, he muttered two words that knocked the air out of Shouyou's lungs.**

 

**"Date me."**

 

**It took Shouyou a whole two minutes to process the alpha's words. "E-EXCUSE ME?!" he screamed.**

 

**Apparently, it took the alpha the same amount of time to realize what he just said.**

 

**The scary looking alpha was red as a tomato, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. Shouyou can smell the embarrassment coming from the alpha's scent. The smell of chocolate warmed Shouyou's body up and made him a bit light-headed.**

 

**The alpha coughed, pink still dusting his cheeks, "Shit. J-just pretend, okay?"**

 

**"Oh... right," the redhead disregarded the unnecesarry disappointment creeping on the back of his mind. The ravenette handed back Shouyou's phone to him.**

 

**"I already put my number in there. Meet me on Saturday. At 9 am. Don't be late," the alpha said with a clipped tone. He began walking away from Shouyou.**

 

**Just as Shouyou was about to go down the other direction, the alpha suddenly stopped and turned back, "Oi! What's your name?"**

 

**"H-Hinata Sho-Shouyou!" the omega yelped. The alpha didn't bother to respond and just walked further away, until he was out of sight.**

 

**And as the omega stared at the retreating figure, he seriously thinks that he got himself caught in a whole lot of trouble.**

 

**Shouyou looked at the new contact entry on his phone and sighed. Yep, definitely trouble.**

 

 

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S LIKE A SCENE STRAIGHT OUT OF A SHOUJO MANGA!" Oikawa screeched, not even hiding his hysterical laughs.

 

"This is not funny Oikawa-senpai!" Shouyou exlaimed with indignation.

 

"Sorry sorry. But did he say why he wanted you to be his 'pretend' date?" the older omega emphasized the word 'pretend' with air quotations that Shouyou was a bit ticked off.

 

"Maybe he wants to make someone jealous? Or maybe he's just an alpha jerk! Why are you asking me?! I'm not him!" Shouyou said with exasperation. Oikawa just chuckled.

 

"I'm just curious. No need to shout, Sho-chan. Anywaaaaaay, what will you do?" the brunette sing-songed, obviously having fun.

 

Shouyou wanted to bang his head on the brick wall of the café but opted to rest it on the smooth table. "I don't know. My brain hurts."

 

"That's because you're thinking about this too much. Let's make it simple for you... Tell me, is the guy hot?" Oikawa's tone was dripping with playfulness.

 

Shouyou instantly sat up straight, "What?"

 

"I said... Is. He. Hot?" Shouyou was taken aback at the question. The tanned alpha flashed through his mind, all muscle and pure sexiness, and Shouyou had to look away to hide his shy reddening face from his senpai. But Shouyou can't hide anything from him and they both knew that. Seeing Shouyou's expression, Oikawa squealed.

 

"Oh my god! If he's _that_ hot that you're practically dripping slick, why not pretend to be his date and let him fuck you afterwards? Just slide on that tight-as-fuck skinny jeans of yours, flaunt that fuckable ass and you'll be fine," Oikawa suggested.

 

Shouyou choked on air and gaped at the audacity of his senpai. Just as Shouyou was about to retaliate and probably say something dumb, someone dropped a tray of food on their table with a loud clank.

 

"Oikawa-san, please don't be stupid and teach stupid things to this dumbass. He might actually do it," snarled a grumpy voice. Both omegas turned and saw Kageyama glaring at them.

 

Kageyama was Shouyou's best friend since highschool. He's an alpha with an everlasting grumpy face and an even grumpy attitude. But for some reason, the older omega in front of him is totally smitten with the grump. They have been dating for a while and have been planning to mate.

 

"Mean, Tobio-chan! I'm just teaching Shou-chan here a thing or two about seduction. It surely worked for me," Oikawa winked at Kageyama. 

 

The alpha's scowl deepened but Shouyou clearly saw that the tip of his ears are red. "Shut up and eat your pancakes Oikawa-san."

 

The older omega huffed and stabbed his blueberry pancakes with a fork. "You are _so_ not cute, Tobio-chan. Anyway Sho-chan, just go on that date with that mystery alpha. Knowing you, you'd really want to repay him for what you did, right?"

 

"Y-yeah... I guess," replied the redhead.

 

"Just go, alright? When have I ever been wrong?" Oikawa said with a smile.

 

"Like, all of the time..." Kageyama added. The couple proceeded to their usual bickering but Shouyou wasn't listening anymore.

 

He thought of a thousand things that might-- or rather, _will_ go wrong if he actually went. Plus, he's never been on a date before, he's sure he's bound to make a mistake or two. Shouyou's stomach churned with uneasiness. 

 

But if he did go to that 'pretend' date, he'll definitely be able to see the alpha again. And that, in itself, was opportunity he wouldn't want to miss.

 

"Oi dumbass!" Kageyama flicked him on the forehead, pulling him away from his thoughts.

 

Shouyou clutched his forehead, "What the heck, _Baka_ geyama!"

 

"You've been making weird faces again. You do that when you think too much. You don't even have a brain to think with..." the alpha scolded him. In his annoyance, Shouyou took a blueberry from Oikawa's plate and threw it dead straight at Kageyama's face.

 

But before it became a full-on food war, Oikawa asked, "By the way Sho-chan, I never heard the name of this mystery alpha of yours?"

 

"Oh, it's--" the jingle of the bell on the door stopped Shouyou for the second time that morning. A horde of customers entered the café and Shouyou automatically stood up to greet them.

 

"I'd _love_ to stay and chat senpai, but I have to work..." the younger omega padded away from the couple.

 

"Just call me and tell me how it goes, okay? Don't worry, you'll definitely get laid!" he heard his senpai say.

 

At his senpai's words, Shouyou's foot got caught by a nearby chair. And before he knew it, he's kissing the tiled floor of the café. 

 

Shouyou groaned. He already knew how it would go.

 

It would be a total disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love the OiHina friendship. 
> 
> I feel like it's taking a while to progress (and I apologize if you also thought of it that way) BUT we'll be getting to the good stuff soon. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> So stay with me guys! (￣3￣)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets his best friend's soon-to-be-mate and everything goes horrifically wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. Sorry if it took a bit long to update. I've been dealing with stuff.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

Saturday came and Hajime went to the meeting place ten minutes early. He entered the café and the buzz of the busy crowd floated to his ears. The alpha made his way through the maze of tables and found an empty seat beside the window. His eyes roamed around, taking in every detail. The interior was very rustic with brown brick walls, steady wooden chairs and tables and cream-colored lounge chairs at the booths. There were several photos lined up on the walls and small vintage chandeliers illuminated the place. Plus, they serve a delicious array of pastries and a variety of caffeinated drinks, including milkbread and mocha cappucino. It was Oikawa's favorite café near their university and it was clear to Hajime why.

 

Although to be honest, he has never been in this café despite Oikawa's persistent--downright annoying invitations. Hajime was not really big on sweets. He eats sweets but he's not that fond of them. And most people told him that it was ironic, considering his scent. But Hajime usually just shrugs it off.

 

He looked out the window of the cozy café, feeling nauseous. He felt restless as his stomach did a hundred somersaults in a minute. Was he nervous?

 

Of course, he  _fucking_  was. He was about to meet the boyfriend-slash-future-mate of the person he liked and pretend that he's dating a wide-eyed angel-like omega, at the same time. Why wouldn't he be fucking nervous? He was practically dying in his seat.

 

He glanced at his wrist to check his watch for the time but then realized he wasn't wearing it. Instead of a watch, his right wrist was covered with white bandages all the way up to his shoulder. He remmebered that because of the burns he got from the scalding hot choco, he had to get it treated and bandaged.

 

And due to the bandages, he was excused from taking those long-ass notes in Crimminal Law class, which was a  _fucking_   _blessing._  But on the other hand, Coach Ukai also banned him from playing volleyball until his arm healed. And it  _fucking_  sucked.

 

"IWA-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" shrieked a voice from behind him. Hajime turn around and saw Oikawa carrying a tray of sweets and gaping at him with shock. But he's not the only one looking at the alpha, the rest of the people in the room was also peering at them with curious eyes, checking to see what's happening.

 

"Lower the volume and sit the  _fuck_  down, Shittykawa..." Hajime hissed through gritted teeth. Reluctantly, Oikawa settled the tray on the table and sat down on the seat in front of him.

 

"So, what happened to your arm?" Oikawa repeated but with apparent concern this time.

 

"Someone spilled a fuckin' hot drink on me the other day. It's fine. Don't worry about it," the alpha answered. Oikawa's face scrunched up and he looked slightly offended yet obviously worried as well.

 

"How can I  _not_  worry about it, you idiot? How about volleyball? Are still playing with your arm like  _that?"_  Oikawa asked. Hajime felt his face heat up at the attention he was getting from the omega. He abruptly leaned forward and flicked Oikawa on his forehead to hide his embarrassment.

 

"Stop making a big deal out of this, Shittykawa. I already told you I'm fine," Hajime huffed while Oikawa rubbed his forehead. The omega's expression softened a little but he looked like he still wasn't convinced.

 

"Anyway, where's this boyfriend of yours?" Hajime tried to change the subject but he regretted asking the question as soon as it left his mouth. At the mere mention of his alpha boyfriend, Oikawa's face lit up like a Christmas tree and unknowingly released his milky scent laced with unbridled joy and excitement.

 

"Well, he's already here actually. I told you that he's studying Culinary Arts, right? He works at this café as a part-time pastry chef. It's almost his break so he'll be out in a minute," Oikawa beamed, looking proud.

 

_Oh. Is that why he likes this café?_

 

The omega was brimming with happiness that the alpha had to look away. Hajime cursed inwardly. Oikawa just had to tell him those things with a stupid dopey love-strucked face as if he wasn't miserable enough. The omega just unintentionally rubbed reality in his face.  _Fucking great._

 

"How about you? Where's  _your_  date, Iwa-chan? Are you sure that you didn't made up an imaginary date in that little head of yours?" Oikawa smirked at him. Hajime instantly paled. He was suddenly reminded that a certain bright-haired omega was still nowhere to be seen. His depressing thoughts was quickly replaced by panicked ones.

 

"I didn't imagine shit, you ass. They'll be here," Hajime said with so much confidence that he almost believed it. In reality, he was anything but confident. He texted Hinata about the time and place but the alpha doesn't even know if the omega was going to show up at all. He knew that it was a pretty absurd request. And if he was in Hinata's position, he'd probably kick the person in the nuts--not that anyone would actually have the balls to ask him out on a date, much less a fake one for that matter, but that's beside the point. Hajime was fucking desperate. He didn't want anyone to know about his one-sided affection for the brown-haired omega, especially Oikawa himself. That's why, the alpha was praying to all the gods for a fucking miracle or maybe a lightning strike that will kill him in an instant.

 

"Yeah right. But how come I've never heard of this person, huh? My cute little Iwa-chan needs to tell me everything!" Oikawa whined. Hajime's eye twitch at the omega's words.

 

"Why the hell do I need to tell you shit? Are you my mom? And  _this_  coming from you? That's fucking rich. You didn't even tell me about your mate until recently!" Hajime blurted out without thinking. Oikawa was clearly taken aback at his sudden outburst. And that was when Hajime knew he fucked up.

 

Oikawa was on the verge of crying and he can't even utter a single apology because the alpha knew that it was what he truly felt.

 

"Excuse me," a voice stopped Hajime's internal debate. He sincerely hoped it was Hinata so that he can end this madness but, surprise surprise--it wasn't. Instead, it was a too tall raven-haired alpha who smelled strongly of coffee.

 

"Tobio-chan!" the omega chirped. Oikawa's mood did a complete 180, making Hajime confused and dizzy but decided not to comment on it. The ravenette gave a small nod and sat beside Oikawa.

 

"Iwa-chan, meet Kageyama Tobio, my beloved alpha. Tobio-chan, this my bestest childhood friend in the whole world, Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa smiled, all of earlier's conversation forgotten.

 

"Hello Iwaizumi-san," Kageyama greeted with a scowl, making Oikawa sigh.

 

"Iwa-chan, forgive this grinch. He received a lot of volleyballs to the face so he became like that," Oikawa commented and Kageyama's scowl deepened, now directed at the omega. But Hajime couldn't really react because he was thinking hard on where he heard of Kageyama. 

 

_Wait. Volleyball?_

 

Then a light bulb was suddenly lit in Hajime's mind. He stared at the couple with wide eyes.

 

"Hold on a second... Kageyama Tobio? As in the MVP during last year's InterHigh and the one who won the Best Setter award during the Spring Tournament?  _That_  Kageyama?" Hajime questioned incredulously.

 

"Yep! That's the one. Isn't he amazing?!" Oikawa grinned as he pinched the younger alpha's cheek. Kageyama still sported the same scowl but this time with a slight blush.

 

"Holy shit," Hajime whispered. He couldn't believe that he was sitting in front of someone who was said to be a volleyball prodigy. And that same prodigy was dating his best friend.

 

"I'm happy I was recognized for my hard work. But even though I've received those kind of awards, I still feel like I have more to improve," Kageyama admitted with a serious expression.

 

"Wow, you're pretty damn modest," Hajime was awed at Kageyama's humbleness. He had read the articles about the younger alpha and heard rumours but he was not the stuck-up brat Hajime expected him to be.

 

"I actually admire you, Iwaizumi-san. You were the MVP during the Inter-Collegiate Tournament, you're in the national team's roster and one of the top ten spikers in our generation. Compared to you, I still have a long way to go," Kageyama claimed. There was a light in the ravenette's unwavering eyes and Hajime knew he was telling the truth.

 

"I'm... flattered. Thanks, I guess..." muttered the older alpha with a blush of his own. He had been prepared to hate Oikawa's boyfriend ever since the omega asked him to meet the guy but with things as they were, he can't really hate the younger alpha.

 

"Okay enough. Will you two stop flirting?" Oikawa butted in.

 

"We're not. Why would I flirt with anyone else? I already have you," the ravenette declared with a straight face as if it was nothing. If Hajime was drinking something at that moment, he might have sprayed it all over the two. The most surprising thing was, Kageyama wasn't even remotely embarrassed at what he said. Hajime thought that the younger alpha was either a bonafide casanova or he was just stupidly honest with no brain-to-mouth filter whatsoever. And considering the total 5 minutes he spent with Kageyama, he guessed that it was the latter.

 

Oikawa, on the other hand, was beet red. The omega was rendered completely speechless. It was the first time he saw this side of Oikawa.

 

"Tobio you idiot," the omega grumbled but smiled shyly at the younger alpha.

 

Hajime knew Oikawa since they were kids. They grew up together, did everything together and were practically joined to the hip. But in all those years he had with Oikawa, not once did the omega looked at him the same way he was looking at Kageyama at that moment.

 

That's when Hajime understood, he  _never_  stood a chance.

 

In that instant, Hajime caught a glimpse of bright-colored hair near the café door. Hinata stood there, anxiously looking around. The younger omega's gaze landed on him and he visibly relaxed. Hajime motioned him to come over. As soon as Hinata reached their table, Hajime stood and took a deep breath.

 

_Well, here goes nothing._

 

The older alpha grabbed Hinata by the waist and pulled him closer to his body, "Hinata, I'd like you to meet my childhood friend O--"

 

"Oikawa-senpai..." Hinata murmured breathlessly. Shock was apparent in all of their faces.

 

"Wait, you know each other?" Hajime wished he hadn't asked. Because if they did knew each other, then he's totally screwed.

 

"Yeah. Sho-chan is Tobio-chan's best friend. They work together at this café too," Oikawa answered.

 

_Oh shit._

 

The older omega was undeniably surprised by Hinata's unexpected appearance. Although, the redhead was just as surprised as him and Oikawa was.

 

"But Sho-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to your  _'pretend'_  date and meet that alpha you spilled hot... choco... on..." Oikawa's voice faltered at the end. Hajime's heart was racing like a runner high on adrenaline. Hinata told Oikawa about the so-called date and it's only a matter of time before he puts the pieces together.

 

The brunette's eyes darted from Hajime to Hinata then to Hajime's bandaged arm. The older alpha swore that he can hear the little cogs turning in Oikawa's mind. Realization dawned on the older omega's face and Hajime was filled with dread. But before anyone can even mention the elephant in the room, Hajime sprinted out of the café.

 

Hajime ran away to nowhere in particular. He ran and ran until he ended up on some park playground. It had beautifully colored slides, swings, seesaws and more. Surrounded by trees and flowers. But it was mostly empty except for the two children playing on the swings. He dragged himself to the park's sandbox, laid down on it and closed his eyes. The cool breeze tickled his cheeks and the sun's warmth lingered on his skin. It was a beautiful day but he felt like shit. His phone had been continuously ringing so he had no choice but to turn it off just to get a minute of silence.

 

He thought back on what happened just a few minutes ago and groaned. Oikawa knew about the the hot choco-spilling fiasco and the fake date thing. And by now, he also probably knew about Hajime's not-so-hidden feelings for him. He would most definitely be awkward about it and thus ending their friendship.

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

 

"Are you okay, Iwaizumi-san?" asked a concerned voice. Hajime caught a whiff of a sweet marshmallow scent. He immediately opened his eyes and there he saw Hinata. The sunlight shined on his fiery hair like a halo. He looked like an angel except he was peering down at him with a sad expression.

 

"I don't know," Hajime answered.

 

"So why did you ask me to act like your date?" Hinata asked softly as if talking to an injured animal. Hajime didn't reply and just avoided the other's gaze. He had a feeling that if he looked straight at Hinata's hazel eyes, he would tell him everything.

 

"If you don't want to tell, it's okay. I won't pry," Hinata whispered. They were quiet for a while before the omega started talking again.

 

"You know, I liked Kageyama during high school and confessed..." Hinata started. Hajime whipped his head towards the omega so fast that he almost got whiplash.

 

"What happened?" Hajime barely contained his curiosity. The redhead just smiled kindly at him.

 

"I was rejected. Flat out. If I remember, he said that he doesn't want to date me and that he'd date anyone but me. I felt all gloomy and like  _'waaaaaahhh'_  inside for weeks after that incident," Hinata chuckled. The alpha gaped at him wondering how he can still laugh even though he was harshly rejected.

 

"Later on, I found out that the reason why he said that was he saw me as his closest friend and treated me like a brother. He just doesn't know how to say it because, _well,_ he's socially constipated and brutally honest. Plus he's an idiot, you know?" Hinata said.

 

"Sure it didn't end like I hoped, but I was just so glad it was over. No more complicated stuff, right?" the omega beamed at him. There was something comforting about Hinata's smile and it made Hajime relax.

 

Out of nowhere, the omega's phone rang, breaking the mood between them. Hinata glanced at his phone and winced.

 

"Ack! I'm late. Even though it was a disaster, I'm glad you asked me to come with you today. Anyway, see you later Iwaizumi-san!" the omega was long gone before Hajime could thank him.

 

That night as Hajime laid on his bed, he thought about getting some sleep. But his brain certainly had other plans as it was too busy reminding him of things he doesn't want to deal with. Unable to take it, he reached for his phone on the bedside table and switched it on.

 

He got a bunch of voicemail messages, missed calls and multiple texts. And all of it were from the same number. He pressed the missed call notification and stared on the number on the screen. His finger hovered over the 'call' button, hesitating to tap it.

 

_Fuck it. Let's just get this over with._

 

Bile rose up to his throat as he waited for someone to pick up the phone. He was tempted to hang it up but he knew he had to deal with this shit sooner or later.

 

"IWA-CHAN! WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?!" Oikawa screamed as soon as he answered the call. 

 

"I like you," the alpha blurted out.

 

The line went silent for almost 5 seconds but to Hajime, it felt so much longer. He was getting antsy. Pressure on the volleyball court he can handle, but this shit is on a whole new different level.

 

"Oi, Shittykawa. Say something," the alpha impatiently raved.

 

"I'm sorry," Oikawa quickly replied. Hajime thought he would be so hearbroken. But instead, he just laughed at the omega's straightforwardness, which was what he expected from the start.

 

"It's fine. I called knowing this would happen," Hajime sighed and they were silent for a second time.

 

"Are... Are you okay?" Oikawa asked cautiously. The alpha laughed again but this time at the omega's unusual behavior.

 

"I'm okay, Shittykawa. So, see you tomorrow?" Hajime smiled even though the other can't see him. He heard the omega laugh as well.

 

"Yeah. See you tomorrow! Oh and by the way Iwa-chan, Sho-chan thinks you're freaking hot and he wants a taste of your huge cock," the brunette said cheerfully. Hajime sputtered at the omega's parting words as Oikawa hung up. The call ended but the alpha was more shaken up about what Oikawa said about Hinata than the confession he made a few minutes ago. He buried his face on his pillow and groaned. 

 

_Oikawa, you fucking little shit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou comes up with a way to apologize to Hajime. Chaos ensues.

Soft mindless chatter fluttered around as the professor discussed the day's lesson. He went on and on but no one was paying attention at all. Not even Shouyou. His eyelids were heavy and he dozed off several times that he lost count. The squeak of the pen against the board was the only thing keeping the omega awake.

 

Well, considering that Shouyou stayed up pretty late because of something he needed to do, it's no wonder that he's ready to faint and sleep like a log.

 

"... I expect to have those papers on my desk by tomorrow. Tomorrow, understand?" It was like somebody slapped Shouyou awake when he heard his professor's words. Protests and complaints filled the room but Shouyou had no idea what had happened.

 

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You may go now," his professor huffed. One by one, the students shuffled out of the room however, the omega just sat there confused.

 

"Hahh. Thank God it's finally over. I don't think I can take another minute listening to that. My ears might fall off if I do. If it does, I know it will not stop bleeding and _oh my god_ , I'm going to die. Save me, Hina--Hinata? Y-you alright?" Yachi, a blond beta friend, stared at him with worry. Though Shouyou's not sure if she's worrying for him or for herself.

 

"Y-Yacchan... I'm doomed. I didn't copy anything from today's lecture. Plus, I wasn't listening to the professor at all," Shouyou panicked. He couldn't really afford to fail any of his classes.

 

"I knew this would happen. Here you go," Yamaguchi, a freckle faced omega and his friend since high school, stood in front of him holding out a stack of papers. Shouyou took the papers from Yamaguchi, wondering what they're for.

 

"Those are notes and printouts about today's lesson. We're supposed to write a three-page essay about it," explained the other omega. Shouyou held the papers in the air and stared at it with sparkling eyes like it's made out of gold.

 

"Wooooaaahh! Thank you so much, Yamaguchi-sama!" exclaimed the redhead and neatly stored the papers in his bag. Yamaguchi gave him a tired look, shook his head and sighed.

 

"We're from different departments but it's a good thing Yachi and me takes this lecture as well or you'll really be doomed. And I know you're still working until late at Saeko-san's nightclub. But you should take care of yourself more. You're not getting enough sleep at all," Yamaguchi scolded him like his mother does and Yachi aggressively nodded in agreement.

 

"Well, that's a part of it. But actually, I stayed up all night making this," Hinata tapped on a bento bag on the table and smiled.

 

"A bento? For who?" asked Yachi. Shouyou could see the same question forming in Yamaguchi's mind.

 

"Ummm... It's a s-secret!" Hinata waved his hands around, completely flustered. He stood up and began walking away from them. Both of his friends followed him behind and eyed him with suspicion. But they chose not to press any further, despite the fact that they were dying to know.

 

"Oh well, nevermind. Anyway, I won't be joining you two for lunch. I have something to do," Yachi said with a faint blush on her face. Yamaguchi immediately realized what's going on.

 

"Something to _do_? I hope you don't mean Tsukki?" the omega teased with a smirk.

 

"Wh-what?! W-we won't do t-that! And h-how did you know I was m-meeting up with Kei?" Yachi squeaked as her blush deepened.

 

"I'm his best friend. Plus you're really easy to read," Yamaguchi laughed.

 

"Like you're one to talk, Yamaguchi. We know you're going to the Literature Department again. Planning to _help_ Professor Shimada, huh?" Shouyou snickered. This time it was Yamaguchi's turn to be embarrassed, eyes wide and cheeks stained red.

 

"S-shut up!" the freckled boy stuttered. Shouyou ran as fast as he can before Yamaguchi could hit him with his bag.

 

"Just kidding! I'll return your notes later, okay?" the redhead shouted as he raced through the hallways, leaving the two behind.

 

Shouyou reached his destination, panting hard from all the running he did. He stood there by the door, a bit hesitant to enter. He's never set foot in that place for almost two years that he was beginning to feel nervous. However, there was something he needed to do so he mustered up the courage and slid open the door. 

 

It was lit brightly like Shouyou expected. The floors were polished to perfection and the tall net stood in the middle of the room. Balls where scattered all over the place as there were people practicing spikes and blocks.

 

A wave of nostalgia swept over him as he heard the satisfying sound of the ball hitting the floor. Shouyou took a deep breath and smiled.

 

_Ahh. The smell of Air Salonpas._

 

"Oho ho ho? What do we have here? A little lost bird," Shouyou turned around and saw a lanky figure with black unruly bedhead.

 

"Ugh. K-Kuroo-san..." Shouyou cringed. He met the alpha through Kenma and Bokuto but he's not really that good at dealing him and his inherent teasing.

 

Kuroo gave him his signature chesire cat smile and placed an arm around his shoulder. Shouyou almost gagged at the strong scent of cinnamon coming from alpha, not that he smelled disgusting or anything. It's just that Shouyou was not used to the alpha's overpowering scent.

 

Shouyou struggled out of Kuroo's arm but it was pretty much pointless. Because in the end, he was still half-dragged, half-pushed inside the gymnasium.

 

"Bokuto! Your son is here to visit!" Kuroo yelled. Everyone in the gym stopped what they're doing and looked their way, making Shouyou jump in surprise.

 

_Wait. His 'son'?_

 

"HEY HEY HEY! SHOUYOU!" Bokuto came barreling towards them and tackled Shouyou with a giant hug. Bokuto along with his mate, Suga, have known Shouyou since they were young. They often played together and they treated him like a little brother. Though apparently, Bokuto treated him like his 'son' now.

 

"Awww my cute son! Came to visit your papa, eh? You're such a good boy!" The playful alpha patted his head and rubbed his scent glands over Shouyou's hair. Bokuto just scent marked him then and there, not even slightly bothered at the people watching the commotion. Even though Shouyou had grown accustomed to Bokuto scent marking him everytime they meet, at that moment he wanted dig a hole, crawl into it and hide there forever.

 

"B-Bokuto-san? Please s-stop..." Shouyou pleaded mercy. Although Bokuto let him go, the alpha was still sticking close to him.

 

"So, are you here to watch papa play?" Bokuto asked proudly, determined to show off his skills.

 

"Umm... No. I'm here for Iwaizumi-san," Shouyou replied instantly. Bokuto was deflated in a second meanwhile, Kuroo was completely taken aback. 

 

"Eh? Why Iwaizumi?" Kuroo questioned.

 

* * *

 

Hajime was bored. _So fucking bored._

 

His first period lecture ended a few minutes ago and later in the afternoon, he has to go to the hostipal to have his burns cleaned and treated again, making the time in between free. But because he was banned from playing volleyball until he can remove the bandages on his right arm, he now had a lot of time to waste.

 

Hajime wanted to have lunch but with his arm rendered immobile, eating would not be an easy feat. But most of all, he wanted to play volleyball badly that he'd be willing to chop off his bandaged arm just so he could play. It's been three days since he was banned and now he's suffering through volleyball withdrawal so he's been itching to play or maybe do some spikes. Then again, with his immobile arm, he won't be able to spike, much less move his hand.

 

And so, he decided to take a stroll around the uni to kill time. He leisurely enjoyed a moment to himself. But ultimately, he ended up at the place where he wanted to be the most.

 

Hajime entered the gym silently so that his teamates wouldn't notice him. Though it seemed that there was no need for that. Bokuto, Kuroo and the rest of the team was preoccupied with talking to each other in the middle of the gym. Feeling curious, Hajime inched closer to them.

 

"Eh? Why Iwaizumi?" he heard Kuroo ask.

 

Hajime stopped dead in his tracks. Not because he heard his name being called, but because he smelled the sweetest scent of marshmallows and vanilla that stirred his inner alpha insticts. He could hear his heart beating loudly against his chest. The scent was so new yet so familiar that it makes Hajime feel at ease and nervous at the same time.

 

"H-Hinata?" They all turned around at the mention of the omega's name. The second Hinata's eyes met his, he remembered what Oikawa told him over the phone.

 

 ** _"Sho-chan_**   _ **thinks**   **you're**_   _ **freaking hot and he**_   _ **wants**   **a taste**_ _**of your cock."**_

 

Oikawa's words echoed in his mind. Hajime felt his face burn with embarrassment.

 

_Fuck._

 

Hajime swallowed but then coughed as he almost choked on his own spit. "Hi-Hinata. Wh-What are you doing here?" The alpha stuttered. Hinata averted his eyes and fidgeted where he stood. Suddenly, Hinata slapped both his cheeks with his hands and looked at Hajime with the same determined eyes he had when they first met.

 

"Umm... Iwaizumi-san. I... I came to give you this," Hinata held a bento bag towards the alpha. Unconsciously, Hajime took the bag and studied it like it was something unknown.

 

Hinata stared at him with shy eyes and a deep blush covered his face all the way up to his ears. "I... I made it myself. P-please have some if you'd like..." The omega said softly.

 

The gym suddenly errupted with chaos. There were shouting and whistling everywhere.

 

"N-Noya-san! L-look! H-home... m-made... bento... H-homemade!" Tanaka yelled while he pointed a finger at Hajime.

 

On the other hand, Nishinoya was down on the floor, his hands covered his face. "Shit. I'm so jealous!"

 

He even heard Lev scream 'Good Job' and saw Yaku giving him a thumbs-up.

 

Then out of nowhere, Bokuto grabbed Hajime by the shoulder and gripped it hard.

 

"Iwaizumi, why is my precious _son_ giving you his homemade bento when I haven't even gotten one from him? Huh?" Bokuto questioned with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. The white haired alpha gripped his shoulder harder, making Hajime flinch.

 

"L-Let go idiot! H-how should I know?! He's the one who gave it to me! And since when is he your son?!" Hajime protested.

 

"Bokuto-san! I was the one who injured Iwaizumi-san that's why I wanted to pay him back for the inconvenience that I caused!" Hinata frantically explained. Bokuto let Hajime's shoulder go and gave him a genuine smile this time.

 

"Oh, I see! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Bokuto laughed. At the corner of his eye, Hajime saw Kuroo sniggering to himself. He wanted to punch the alpha's teeth out so bad but good thing for Kuroo that he's currently injured or else.

 

"Yeah. I wanted to repay him for that. P-plus... it was my fault that our _date_ didn't go well, so..." Hinata added. Hajime's eyes widened at the confession. More shouting and chaos followed and he knew that they totally misunderstood what Hinata meant. But before he can say anything in his defense, Bokuto suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared at him with murderous intent.

 

"Iwaizumi, you fucker. You have three seconds to explain," the alpha said through gritted teeth. Hinata was panicking so much that he was on the verge of fainting. While Kuroo was laughing his lungs off that he was practically wheezing in pain.

 

"Oi Kuroo, you asshole! Help me out a bit here!" Hajime roared.

 

"Alright! Break it up! Break it up!" Kuroo said between fits of laughs. But he did managed to get Bokuto away from him with the help of Akaashi, of course.

 

"Uh... Hinata, can we speak privately?" 

 

Hajime found an empty bench near the gym. He and Hinata sat beside each other in silence.

 

"I'm tired..." Hajime sighed.

 

Hinata recoiled and lowered his head, guilty about what happened. "I'm sorry," the omega mumbled.

 

"Nah. It's not your fault. Those guys just like to make a big fuss out of everything. But anyway, what's with the bento?" Hajime eyed the bag in between them.

 

"Iwaizumi-san, I'm really sorry about your arm. I actually heard from Oikawa-senpai. You couldn't play volleyball because it, right? I thought of so many ways to apologize but I'm not really good at anything other than cooking. So I figured, I can cook for you until you're better. I-if that's o-okay with you, I m-mean!" Hinata said.

 

"You don't really have to... In fact you've done plenty already," Hajime admitted.

 

 _Because of you, I was able to confess to Oikawa._ Hajime thought.

 

Hinata cocked his head to the side, looking utterly confused. Hajime shook his head, "Nevermind. Anyway, you don't need to do it, okay?"

 

"Please let me, or I won't be able to let this go. _Please_ ," Hinata pleaded. The omega looked at him with the most adorable puppy eyes and the alpha just couldn't say no.

 

Hajime sighed in defeat, "Fine."

 

Hinata beamed at him and took out the bento box inside the bag. The redhead opened it and laid out between them. Including the pair of chopsticks he prepared.

 

"What are you doing?" Hajime was bewildered at what the heck the omega was doing.

 

"It's lunch time. Aren't you hungry?" Hinata asked. 

 

Hajime stared at the food in front of him. He can feel the hunger from earlier resurfacing. "I'm not hungr--" The alpha was stopped by the loud rumbling of his stomach.

 

Hinata gaped at him. Neither dared to say a thing until another rumble of Hajime's stomach broke the silence.

 

_Oh God. Kill me now._

 

"Uhhh... Sorry. That truth is I haven't eaten since this morning," Hajime seriously wished that the ground would just swallow him whole. Hinata laughed heartily. It was the first time the alpha saw the omega so carefree that it felt... nice.

 

"Well you better eat up then!" the redhead flashed a bright smile at him. Hajime had to blink several times because he seriously thought he was going to be blind.

 

_What's with this kid? He's too fucking cute._

 

Without thinking, the omega picked a piece of _tamagoyaki_ with the chopsticks he brought and placed it near Hajime's mouth.

 

Being offered food, Hajime unconsciously opened his mouth and ate it.

 

 _Oh,_   _it's_   _good._

 

Hajime was about to compliment Hinata on his cooking when he saw the omega's hand holding the chopsticks suspended in the air. He was stunned. His face was redder than a tomato.

 

Hajime then understood what he just did. his face became the same shade as Hinata's.

 

A deafening wail coming from the gym made both of them wince. "NOOOOO! SHOUYOU! I'M GOING TO CALL YOUR MOM ABOUT THIS!" cried Bokuto. Hajime saw his teamates peeking through the gym's windows and doors. Some taking pictures, some cheering to the rooftops.

 

Out of severe embarrassment, Hajime snatched the chopsticks from the redhead. "Sorry, I'll do it myself."

 

"Y-yeah. S-sure," the omega replied.

 

Another shrill cry of Bokuto's came from the gym and the two nearly jumped out of their skin. "SUGAAAAAA! IWAIZUMI JUST SEXUALLY HARASSED OUR SON!"

 

Hajime placed the chopsticks down and smiled at the omega, "Sorry Hinata, I'll be right back."

 

"Bokuto, you dick! I'm going to fucking kick your ass!" the alpha dashed to the gym, with one objective in mind.

 

To kill Bokuto Koutarou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took too long.  
> (╥﹏╥)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is nowhere to be seen. Hajime gets antsy.

A ping from his phone jolted Hajime out of his thoughts. He immediately reached for his jacket pocket to grab his phone. The screen lit up and Hajime saw that he has a new message. Upon reading the message, Hajime unconsciously frowned.

 

"Oya? Where's Shrimpy?" asked Kuroo as he sat down in front of Hajime, settling his tray of food on the table. The bedheaded alpha was then followed by the rest of Hajime's closest friends on the team and what, for the most part, Hajime considered to be his 'pack'. Each of them took a seat at the table he was occupying.

 

"He just texted me. He said he couldn't come _again_ ," Hajime dejectedly answered.

 

Since that little bento fiasco happened, Hinata had been spending his lunch break with Hajime's pack and had been bringing him lunch like he said he would. But even though Hajime's arm was healed and he didn't need anymore of Hinata's homemade bentos, the redhead would still come and have lunch with them. And with Hinata's bright personality that could put the sun to shame, it was a piece of cake for him to get along with Hajime's friends. The alpha was surprised on how quick he assimilated himself into the group like he had been with them for years and not weeks. But when Hajime thought about it, it's not really that much of a surprise actually. Considering that he and Hinata almost have the same circle of friends, it was kind of inevitable. 

 

However, they had rarely seen the omega the past few days that Hajime was getting antsy. Now that he had gotten used to having Hinata around, it seemed unnatural if he's not there.  He was a bit disappointed that the redhead couldn't join them for lunch. For some reason, he was worried about Hinata. Maybe it's because Hinata was already part of the group. Apart from Oikawa, he was one of the two omegas of the pack and that's why he's feeling a bit protective of him.

 

"Oh right. Shouyou mentioned that he had some event going on at his department so, he'll be a bit busy," Inuoka, a brown haired alpha, explained while happily eating his salad. 

 

"Yeah. Shouyou texted me about that too," Lev agreed. Hajime's brows furrowed as he started to feel slightly irritated.

 

_Shouyou?_

 

"AAH! I remember! Suga told me that he'll be helping our son with that event thingy since they're from the same department," Bokuto chirped, feeling proud that he remembered something important. Hajime couldn't help but scrunch up his face in full annoyance.

 

_So how come you're only telling us about that now?_

 

"Oh? Is that why you're so prickly lately, Iwaizumi? Not getting enough daily dose of Hinata? Hmm?" teased Kuroo with his all-knowing smirk.

 

"Oi Kuroo, stop teasing our poor Iwaizumi. It's obvious that he misses his little sunshine," added Yaku. Since the bento incident, they haven't stopped teasing him about Hinata. Now it's come to the point where Hajime wanted nothing more than to walk away from his insufferable friends. But then Bokuto suddenly stood up and shouted something at him. However, because his mouth was full, nothing came out of it except gibberish and chewed up rice.

 

"Gross! What the hell Bokuto-san?!" yelled Tanaka as he wiped the grains of rice all over his face.

 

"Bokuto-san. Please sit down. And I beg you, please don't talk with your mouth full," sighed Akaashi while handing tissues to the excitable alpha. Bokuto sat back down and ate quietly.

 

"Q-Quit your yapping! He can do whatever he wants. It's not like we're... like _that_... Anyway! I'm not disappointed at all. I'm just... worrying for a friend. That's all!" Hajime huffed and took a bite of his sandwich to avoid saying anything else. 

 

Kuroo shook his head and shrugged, "You're so cold, Hajime-kun~ That's why you're still single. You're such a tsundere."

 

The whole table errupted in laughter. Hajime was on the brink of stabbing a fork in Kuroo's eye but decided to just kick his leg under the table.

 

"What's this? You guys are having a lot of fun! Let me join too!" Oikawa appeared out of nowhere, startling Hajime. The omega was behind him, wearing the same stupid smile that Hajime knew.

 

"Go away, Shittykawa. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you're going to have lunch with Kageyama?" Hajime asked.

 

"I did! I just got back from having lunch with Tobio-chan. It was the best lunch ever! Even though it was _big_ and _long_ and I couldn't get all of it in my mouth, it was _delicious_ ," grinned Oikawa. Several people at their table choked on their food, including Hajime. Kuroo was the only one who laughed at Oikawa's brazen remark.

 

"Godammit Shittykawa! If you're here to make dirty jokes, take it somewhere else," Hajime made shooing gestures at the omega as if driving away a stray cat.

 

"Rude, Iwa-chan! And to think I came all the way back here to invite you guys!" Oikawa pouted.

 

"Invite us?" Lev and Inuoka asked at the same time.

 

"Yeah. You don't have volleyball practice after this, right? The Education Department has an event going on. They do it every year so it's a big deal. There's even a contest with prize money and stuff. Do you wanna come watch with me?" Oikawa smiled and Hajime wondered how in the hell he knew all of that.

 

"Education? Aren't Hinata and Sugawara from that department? Wait. But how do know all this Oikawa? You're a med student. Isn't the med building far from the education department's building?" Yaku questioned, quite skeptical about Oikawa's information.

 

"I have my ways, Yaku-chan. I have my ways," Oikawa chuckled.

 

_Hinata's department, huh? If I go, will I be able to see him?_

 

"If we go, Iwa-chan might be able to see a certain redhead there, don't you think?" the omega looked at him like he knew what he was thinking. Then suddenly all eyes were on him and he felt like they all saw through him.

 

"Iwa-chan, let's go _mm'kay_?" Oikawa gave him a smile that he knew all too well. It was the smile that he often saw whenever the omega was planning something.

 

"O-Oi! What the hell are you up to, Shittykawa?!" Hajime was nervous. If Oikawa was really planning something, he surely doesn't want to get involved.

 

"Hmm? _Nothing~_ " Oikawa flashed the same smile and Hajime was starting to get goosebumps all over.

 

"So, what will it be?" Oikawa turned to the rest of the group for an answer but everyone looked at Hajime for the final decision. They all had identical eager expressions on their faces.

 

"W-What are you looking at me for?" Hajime looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

 

"Let's go! I wanna see Suga!" Bokuto whined.

 

"Ugh. Alright alright!" Hajime sighed, unable to say no.

 

After they finish eating, they went straight to the education department's building. Hajime looked around and noticed that the place was filled with omega phermones. There were some betas and alphas in the area as well but not as much as omegas. 

 

As they find their way through the crowd, Hajime noticed that they were being stared at. Well, why wouldn't they be? A group of alphas and betas with strong dominant scents entering a place crawling with omegas? They would surely be out of place.

 

"Whoa! There are a lot of omegas here, right Akaashi?" Yamamoto mumbled to Akaashi beside him but it was loud enough for the whole group to hear.

 

"Well, omegas are usually the motherly nurturing type so I guess being a teacher suits them," Akaashi answered in agreement.

 

"There are a lot of cute girls too. Do you think you can help us get a girlfriend here?" Tanaka asked.

 

"I'll pass. I already have Kiyoko," Akaashi refused straight out but with a fond smile.

 

"Damn it!" the Tanaka and Yamamoto wailed in unison. The rest of the group laughed at their conversation. Hajime laughed along with them.

 

As they were going up the stairs to the events hall of the building, Kuroo draped his arm around Hajime's shoulder and whispered, "Dude look. I found a gem."

 

Hajime looked at where Kuroo was pointing at and immediately elbowed the alpha's stomach. The shamless bastard was pointing at a petite girl who was wearing a black off-shoulder top, black skirt, black thigh-high socks and black stiletto heels. Her brown wavy hair bounced beautifully as she walked up the stairs. But the thing that really caught Kuroo's attention was the stripe-patterned panties underneath her frilly skirt. Because they were right below her, it can be seen clearly. And _of course_ , fucking Kuroo Tetsurou had to show it to him.

 

"You fucking pervert! I'm going to tell Kozume about this!" Hajime was trying hard to keep his voice down while seriously wishing he can push the bedheaded alpha down the stairs.

 

"Please go ahead. Kenma won't mind at all. He has an even sexier pair of panties back home, courtesy of yours truly," Kuroo cackled at Hajime's expense.

 

By the time they got to the events hall, Hajime was already exhausted. Not to mention, the hall was pretty crowded and noisy due to the festivities of the event.

 

"We're just in time!" Oikawa shouted over the loud music and cheering.

 

Hajime scanned the crowd. With the sheer number of people in the hall, it would be hard to find Hinata.

 

"Alright! Up next, our second contestant... the sunshine of the education department. Please give it up for HINATA SHOUYOU!" the emcee's voice blared through the speakers. They all stopped and gaped at what was going on. Hajime and his friends had expected a familiar fluff of bright hair to emerge on the stage. But what they saw was someone else.

 

Hajime couldn't believe his eyes when the brown-haired girl from earlier stepped on the stage. A song by some girl idol group came on and the brown-haired girl started dancing and moving to the beat.

 

"HOLY SHIT! MY SON TURNED INTO A GIRL!" yelled Bokuto and Hajime couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol wuuuuttt? Kuroo you perv. Haha. (σ≧▽≦)σ


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou joined the Education Department event and he seriously wished he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm really sorry for the late update. I couldn't find the time to write. (╥﹏╥)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you accept this 2-chapter update as an apology.

Shouyou walked at a brisk pace when he passed by the throng of people congratulating him. He smiled at them but he was definitely in a hurry to find a place to rest. Wearing girl's clothes and makeup for almost five hours would certainly tire anyone. Well, that and practicing a dance number for a whole week.

 

He roamed around and found an empty chair at the corner of the backstage. Shouyou heaved a breath of relief as he flopped down on it. He reached down, removed his uncomfortable heels to massage his aching feet.

 

He can't believed he managed to survive such embarrassment. If you think about it, he wasn't really the type to join a beauty pageant or crossdress on top of that. Maybe if it was an all-you-can-eat contest or an athletic contest, he would try but no, it had to be one of those events that required both beauty and brains which he's pretty sure he lacked both. Heck, he wouldn't even consider joining one. Just imagining all those people staring at him was enough to make him vomit his entire stomach. He would rather die than to endure that kind of humiliation. But thanks to Sugawara's insistence, he joined the contest, albeit reluctantly.

 

Sugawara was also a childhood friend of his and Bokuto's mate. He was naturally kind, has a sweet tantalizing scent and to top it all off, he  was insanely beautiful. In short, he was _perfect._ Sugawara was the type of omega that every alpha wants. He was almost always chosen for those type of events but since he already won last year, he persuaded Shouyou to sign up.

 

"Shouyou, your skirt is so freaking short. I can see your panties," said a mellow voice. Shouyou immediately held down his incredibly short skirt and sat properly. Sugawara stood in front of him looking angelic as always. He was in a white one-piece dress that accentuated his slim figure. His hair was longer because of the silver wig and he wore makeup to match. Sigawara had to crossdress as well because as the previous winner, he had to show up at the end of the contest to pass the crown.

 

"S-Suga-san! A-aren't you the one that picked these clothes?! I d-didn't even want to wear this skirt! And y-you even put m-ma-makeup on me!" Shouyou stuttered with a fierce blush on his face. The older omega laughed loudly.

 

"And it fits you perfectly, if I do say so myself. You won 1st runner-up, didn't you?" Sugawara huffed with pride. Shouyou pouted at the older omega's remark.

 

 _Well, I did won. And I_   _got the prize money for it, too. I wouldn't have got it if it weren't for Suga-san's help._

 

"Thank you, Suga-san," he replied softly.

 

"You're always welcome, Shouyou," Sugawara patted his head with a grin.

 

Then out of nowhere, someone yanked the older omega by the wrist and started kissing him deeply. Cheers and wolf whistles echoed as they were practically stripping each other's clothes in public. Meanwile, Shouyou just gaped at the two who were torridly making out in front of him.

 

"Get a fucking room Bokuto!" Yaku screamed in annoyance. Shouyou then noticed the members of the volleyball team filing in the backstage. The redhead instantly paled at the thought of them watching the most shameful moment of his life.

 

"Sugaaaaaa. I missed you!" the alpha wailed.

 

Sugawara laughed and kissed him on the nose. "You dork. We just saw each other this morning."

 

Bokuto gave a toothy grin and then let go of his mate. He turned his attention to the panicking Shouyou tackled him in a bone-crushing hug.

 

"Shouyou my cute son-- _Wait._ Or should I say _daughter_? Anyway, Papa is so proud of you!" exclaimed the ever so lively alpha.

 

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?!" Shouyou yelled as he stared at them incredulously.

 

"I invited them!" Oikawa said proudly. The brown-haired omega beamed while waving a peace sign a him. 

 

"You promised not to tell them!" Shouyou half shouted, glaring daggers at his senpai.

 

"Ehhh? I never promised anything like that though~" Oikawa stuck out his tongue like a kid and Shouyou was seriously considering to hurl his black stilettos at him.

 

"Why didn't you want to tell us?" Inuoka asked.

 

"Yeah! Why didn't you?" Bokuto added as he put his left arm around the omega's shoulder and leaned onto him.

 

"Because it's embarrassing! It doesn't even suit me!" Shouyou howled in frustration, covering his face with his hands. 

 

"Well, you don't need to be embarrassed. You were super cute. Don't you think so, _Iwaizumi_?" Kuroo crooned. Shouyou flinched at the mention of the alpha's name.

 

From the past weeks that Shouyou had been hanging out with Iwaizumi's pack, Shouyou had come to admire the older alpha. He was considerate and caring. He really was attentive when it comes to the members of his pack. He has a strong and unwavering sense of responsibility. He's sees people as equals and not judge them by apperance, class status or secondary gender. He was brusque at times but still very kind. Not only that, he was the type of athlete that Shouyou had always aspired to be. Though because of that, the omega felt overly conscious around Iwaizumi.

 

Shouyou heard the alpha cough. He peeked through his fingers and saw Iwaizumi scratching the back of his head.

 

"Y-yeah," Iwaizumi murmured. Everyone was silent as the omega gave the alpha a small smile.

 

"Alright! Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Bokuto suddenly bellowed, cutting the silence. The alpha pulled Sugawara to his right and rested his hand on his mate's waist. Now he has both Shouyou and Sugawara on each arm.

 

"Sure! It's my treat," as soon as Oikawa said it, everyone cheered as they quickly made their way out of the backstage. They obviously wouldn't want to miss the chance of eating for free. Shouyou stood up to follow them but suddenly remembered something.

 

"He-hey! L-let me change first!" the omega cried, gripping the hem of his skirt.

 

"Sure, you can do that... Unless you want the whole team to pay for their own food?" Oikawa said deviously.

 

"EH?!" the rest of the team whined complaints and looked at Shouyou with pleading puppy eyes.

 

"Oi Shittykawa! For fuck's sakes, act like your age and stop teasing Hinata," Iwaizumi elbowed the older omega on the rib as Oikawa clutched the side of his body dramatically.

 

"Rude, Iwa-chan! I would never bully a precious kohai, especially our little sunshine! _Right, Sho-chan_?" Oikawa winked at Shouyou. At the moment, he knew there was no way out. One way or another, Oikawa would get want he want. Feeling imminent defeat, Shouyou sighed in resignation.

 

"I hate you, senpai," Shouyou mumbled as he gathered his stuff, stomped towards the group and went ahead of them.

 

"I love you too, Sho-chan!" he heard Oikawa say. 

 

"Hinata!" Shouyou turned around. The omega saw Iwaizumi sprinting after him and Kuroo not too far behind.

 

"H-here. Tie this around your waist," Iwaizumi took off the varsity jacket that he was wearing and handed it to him.

 

Shouyou cocked his head to the side, completely bewildered. He stared at the jacket on Iwaizumi's hand, perplexed. "Huh? Why?"

 

"J-just take the damn jacket, y-you idiot!" Iwaizumi angrily snapped. 

 

"Y-yes!" Shouyou squeaked in fear and quickly snatched the jacket from the alpha's hand. The omega caught Kuroo snickering behind. The two alpha's walked away leaving Shouyou even more confused.

 

Even though he's not exactly sure what happened, he decided not to argue to avoid antagonizing the alpha further. Shouyou wrapped the jacket around his waist and followed after the two alphas.

 

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted Tanaka and Yamamoto. The team rejoiced at the thought of free food as they head towards the family restaurant near the university.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets to know Shouyou a little bit more than he's supposed to.

Loud voices filled the place as the group talked amongst themselves. The pack was seated at a long table near the windows. Hajime, being the oldest alpha and more or less the pack leader, was sitting at the head of the table. Meanwhile the younger members of the pack are at the opposite side of the table.

 

And at the end of the table, Hajime kept sneaking glances at a certain crossdressing omega. But could you blame him? Right at that moment Hinata looked like a completely different person, and a girl at that. He wouldn't admit it, but Hajime is a bit awkward around women. He thought that with his brash personality, he might scare them so he doesn't know how to act when it comes to women.

 

Seeing as how Hinata looked like a super cute girl, Hajime felt self-conscious that the all-knowing Kuroo gave him a wink or two. Which was just downright annoying.

 

"By the way Kou, next time, warn me first before you french kiss me in public or else I might not care who sees us and I'll just let you fuck me right there and then," Sugawara said frankly. Most of them were taken aback at Sugawara's straightforward words but some were used to it so they didn't bother to react to it.

 

Bokuto beamed as his eyes' sparkled with mirth, "For real?! Then, if I french kiss you right now, will you let me fuc--"

 

"Bokuto-san. Please be mindful of the time and place. And Sugawara-san, please don't encourage him. There's only so much idiocy on this team that I could handle," Akaashi interrupted.

 

"Akaashi! You're so stiff! When you love someone, the time or place doesn't matter at all! You still have so much to learn, you little fledgling," Bokuto shook his head while he crossed his arms on his chest.

 

The whole pack cackled without caring about how they where bothering the other customers in the restaurant. Hajime is worried that they might be kicked out and banned from the restaurant for causing a disturbance.

 

"It's hilarious that you're not even commenting on the 'idiocy' part. But let's be honest here bro. You're actually the one who's _stiff_ , aren't you?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow while sporting his signature smirk.

 

It took Hajime less than a second to get what Kuroo was saying, whereas the younger members of the group were clueless. Including Bokuto.

 

Hajime grabbed a handful of fries and stuffed it in Kuroo's open mouth. "You are such a fucking pervert," Hajime said, disgusted.

 

"It takes one to know one, Iwa-chan. The fact that you got his joke in just a few seconds makes you an even bigger pervert, you know?" Oikawa retaliated. Hajime was just about to talk back or maybe punch Oikawa in the face when someone shouted.

 

"NO I'M NOT!" Hinata's voice echoed throughout the restaurant and stunned everyone. All eyes were on him as they were wondering what happened.

 

"S-sorry... It's just..." the omega lowered his head to avoid the curious gazes pointed at him.

 

"Ah! So-sorry! It's my fault!" Inuoka meekly admitted. The tall alpha bowed slightly in apology.

 

Bokuto stood up all of a sudden and pointed a finger at the first-year, "Inuoka you bastard. Are you hitting on Shouyou? Let's take this outside."

 

Sugawara pulled him by the arm and sat him back down. The silver-haired omega pinched Bokuto's ear so hard that the alpha wailed in pain. "Quit overreacting will you! So what if he's hitting on Shouyou?! I think they look cute together!"

 

"S-Sugawara-san. It's n-not--" Inuoka worriedly glanced at Hajime and the older alpha was totally oblivious why.

 

"I-It's not like that at all! Inuoka was just talking about the event and how I seemed comfortable with it. S-so he's asking if I'm used to joining contests like that! That's a-all," Hinata explained hurriedly.

 

Bokuto was rubbing his ear as he sulked, "What? That's all? You should've said that earlier. My ear might have been saved then. But you're sure he's not teasing you or anything?"

 

Hinata waved his hands around wildly, "No! N-not at all! He's not doing anything at all!"

 

"Shouyou, why are you so defensive? That makes it more suspicious, you know?" Nishinoya laughed at the younger omega's expense, making Hinata more flustered.

 

"But I'm also wondering the same thing. You looked used to wearing girls' clothes so I thought you joined a lot of pageants before!" Lev agreed while Inuoka was nodding furiously.

 

"I told you I'm not!" Hinata strongly denied. The pack laughed at Hinata's reaction.

 

"Shouyou only joined because I conviced him to. He usually doesn't have the time to do those things because of his work. Even if he joins events, it would only be those sporty types," Sugawara clarified.

 

"What kind of sports are we talking about?" Yamamoto asked.

 

"Those individual sports events like running or cycling and stuff. Shouyou used to play volleyball so he's pretty much athletic in the first place," like the rest of the group, Hajime was surprised at what the silver-haired omega just said.

 

_Hinata used to play volleyball?_

 

"Eh?! Hinata you play volleyball?!" Tanaka cried out, shocked.

 

"Yup! Shouyou is super strong! He's my number one disciple!" Bokuto claimed.

 

"I thought he was your son?" Hajime heard Akaashi whisper which apparently, Bokuto heard too. The two-tone haired alpha threw a packet of ketchup at the black haired beta, making Hajime chuckle.

 

"What position did you play?" Yaku asked, looking extremely curious.

 

"I was a middle blocker," Hinata smiled gently as if reminiscing.

 

"Really?! But you're so small though?!" Lev exclaimed thoughtlessly. Yaku and Nishinoya glared at the too-tall first year, making Lev clam up.

 

"I m-may be small but I can jump!" Hinata refuted.

 

"Shou-chan is amazing, you know? Have you ever heard of the Small Giant from Miyagi?" Oikawa asked excitedly.

 

Yamamoto scratched his chin as he tried to remember, "Oh, I have! I believe he was in a combination before with that 'King of the Court' guy who won the best setter award last year. Even though he's like, 160cm tall, he jumps so high and he moves fast. He's a middle blocker and there were rumours that he's... an... omega. Wait a minute."

 

"That's right! Shouyou's _the Small Giant_!" Bokuto said proudly. He looked so arrogant that Hajime could've sworn he saw Bokuto's nose growing long. Meanwhile, Hinata's face was flushed as he took a sip of his orange juice. Hajime could smell the omega's embarrassment from his strong scent and he's pretty sure everyone in the restaurant can smell it too.

 

"Are you kidding me?!" the rest of the pack still can't believe what they just learned.

 

Well to be honest, Hajime was pretty much surprised himself. He hadn't expected Hinata to be a volleyball player as well. Hinata did indeed looked a bit fit compared to the typical omega figure so Hajime thought that he played some sports. But it didn't even occur to him that Hinata might play the sport he loves the most. However, just the thought of having something in common with the omega made him a bit happy.

 

"Why not join us for a match next time? I'd love to play volleyball with you," Hajime blurted out faster than he could blink. They all looked at him like he said something so outrageous. 

 

Chaos ensued as they were all asking Hinata a bunch a questions and telling him to play volleyball with them. But they all stopped when Akaaashi said, "But didn't the Small Giant quit volleyball during his second year?"

 

A thousand different scenarios flitted through Hajime's mind as he thought about why Hinata would quit. And none of them were good.

 

"You did?! Why?! What happened?!" Lev asked as they all turned to Hinata, expectant.

 

The omega just shrugged and gave a sad smile, "Well... just _stuff_..."

 

Hajime could do nothing but stare as Hinata's expression stayed even after they finish eating.

 

* * *

 

It was already dark out when the group went their separate ways. But since most of them lived in the dorms, a lot of them were headed on the same direction. Meanwhile Shouyou, being the only one who takes the bus, went the other way.

 

"Bye! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Shouyou smiled and waved goodbye.

 

Just as Shouyou was about to walk down the street, Iwaizumi tapped his shoulder. "Hinata, let me walk you to the bus stop."

 

"H-huh? Y-you don't have to Iwaizumi-san!" Shouyou immediately objected. 

 

But Iwaizumi, being the stubborn guy that he is, insisted. "Being the pack leader, I can't have a omega pack member go home alone at this time of night," he reasoned. And so Shouyou just nodded in agreement. 

 

"I'm going to walk Hinata to the bus stop so we'll go on ahead," Iwaizumi called out to the pack. The brown-haired omega made a garbled noise that Shouyou could not understand nor did he want to.

 

"Iwa-chan is such a gentleman!" Oikawa squealed.

 

"Shut up and go home Shittykawa!" the alpha shouted back and walked first.

 

Shouyou trailed after him and tried to match his pace by the time he caught up with the alpha, none of them were talking. Awkward silence stretched between them as they walk side by side. However, Shouyou could feel Iwaizumi's piercing gaze on him which made everything much more awkward.

 

The moment they reached the bus stop, Shouyou gathered up the courage to know what was wrong.

 

_Alright. I might as well ask. Keeping quiet won't do me any good._

 

"Uh, Iwaizumi-san? Is there something wrong?" Shouyou asked hesitantly.

 

"N-nothing. Why?" the alpha answered.

 

"It's just that you were staring. And you look like you wanted to ask me something," Shouyou replied shyly. The alpha looked away in a haste.

 

"Sorry... It's just... There's something I want to know..." Iwaizumi started.

 

"Why did you quit volleyball?" Iwaizumi asked as he looked straight at Shouyou.

 

The omega laughed, "Well, I was kind of expecting that."

 

"I don't mean to pry or anything! It's just that... you seemed a bit sad," explained the alpha.

 

Shouyou sat on the bench and Iwaizumi followed beside him. The omega smiled, "No, it's fine. It's not like I'm keeping it a secret to anyone. Actually, I didn't quit because of a major injury or something like that. Nor did I quit because I hated volleyball. I love volleyball, to be honest... "

 

Shouyou peered at Iwaizumi through his eyelashes and saw the alpha listening intently to every word.

 

"... But I _needed_ to quit," Shouyou continued.

 

"What do you mean?" said the alpha as his brows furrowed deeply. 

 

"My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer before I started my second year. It was just me, my sister and my mom so things got a lot hectic after that. Mom had to go through surgery and stuff so she quit her job. And we're not really swimming in wealth so I had to get five different part-time jobs at the same time to help with my mom's hospital expenses. I didn't have the time to study much less go to club. The pressure made me all _'gwuuuuaaaahhh'_ so I withdrew from the volleyball club," said the omega.

 

"What about your dad? Or your relatives?" Iwazumi frowned.

 

"My dad isn't really in the picture anymore. He left before my sister was born. And as for my relatives, well... they disowned my mom because she got pregnant with me when she was sixteen. A bit heartless of them, right?" Shouyou had lost count of how many times he told this story. But what he did remember was that every time he did, the person he told it to would always give him a look of pity. And that's what saddens him.

 

"I'm sorry..." Iwaizumi said with a melancholic expression.

 

_See? That's why I don't want to tell anyone._

 

Shouyou jumped off the bench, stood in front of the alpha and beamed. "Why are you so serious, Iwaizumi-san? It's all in the past anyway. My mom's fine now even though she's still having trouble with finding a job and she often scolds me for being untidy and whatnot. And even though I had to quit volleyball club, I haven't really stopped playing. I play with my former teammates when I have the time. So no need to worry, alright?"

 

Headlights shone from the distance as the bus slowly approached. "Oh here's my bus! Thank you for walking me, pack leader Iwaizumi-san. See you tomorrow," Shouyou gave the alpha a salute.

 

Iwaizumi suddenly gripped Shouyou's wrist to stop him and said, "Let's play a match next time, okay?"

 

"Sure! But don't cry if you lose, _senpai_..." teased Shouyou.

 

"Bring it on, Shrimpy," the alpha retorted. The omega smirked and put his hands on his waist to taunt the alpha. But then Shouyou remembered he still has Iwaizumi's jacket.

 

"Uwahh! I almost forgot to return your jacket!" Shouyou immediately untied the jacket on his waist and passed it to Iwaizumi. The alpha took it from his hand and gently place it on his shoulders.

 

"It's cold so just keep it. You can give it back tomorrow," Iwaizumi smiled at him, something that his senpai rarely does. With the jacket wrapped around him, the omega was then enveloped in the alpha's scent. Shouyou felt his cheeks grow warm and his brain melt into a puddle.

 

The alpha patted his head and ruffled his hair, "See you tomorrow, Hinata."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but add that BokuSuga moment. I just love this rare pair so much. (´ε｀ )♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime turns into a worrywart while Shouyou becomes as carefree as he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back. Just a heads up before you read this chapter. In this fic, I use the character's first name if the chapter is in their point of view and last name for the others. But Kenma and Lev are the exception because it's weird to use their last names. I got used to just calling them Kenma or Lev. So I stuck with it. I hope you don't get confused or anything. And I'd probably do the same thing with the Miya Twins, if ever I add them into this fic. If I use Miya for both of them, I'll be the one confused lol.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy~

The usual buzz of voices, squeaks of sneakers and the sound of balls hitting the hardwood floor resounded throughout the gym as the team waited for the afternoon practice to start. 

 

Hajime clicked his tongue as another one of his serves went off course. 

 

"Hey hey hey Iwaizumi. That's your fourth crappy serve in a row. What's wrong?" Bokuto questioned while spinning a ball in his hands. Hajime raised his brow at his teammate, feeling annoyed at the unnecessary _'crappy'_ comment. However, he can't deny that he's a bit out of focus.

 

Since the talk he had with Hinata, the alpha has been plagued with worried thoughts. The omega was normally so cheerful that you can't even imagine that he'd been through a lot.

 

"You still there, man?" Bokuto waved his hand in front of Hajime's face, checking if he was listening.

 

Hajime badly wanted to ask Bokuto stuff about Hinata; about his mom's condition, about his situation with his dad, about his multiple part-time jobs. _Everything._

 

"I have something to ask. Well... The thing is... umm..." the alpha stared hard at his friend, contemplating if he will ask or not.

 

"W-what?" the two-tone haired alpha backed up slightly and dropped the ball he was holding. Bokuto lifted his hands into a defensive stance as if waiting for Hajime to punch him.

 

 _I can't really ask that, can I? Especially not to this idiot._ Hajime thought.

 

"Nevermind. It's nothing," the alpha sighed.

 

"Eeehhhh? What the heck? You are just going to make me more curious. Just tell me," Bokuto whined, clinging unto Hajime's arm.

 

"Shut up. Anyway, have you seen Kuroo?" Hajime shrugged Bokuto off and immediately changed the topic to distract the noisy alpha.

 

"What? Missed me already, _Iwa-chan_?" Kuroo seductively whispered near his ear, making Hajime jump. The unruly haired alpha suddenly appeared behind him, without making any noise like the stealthy cat that he is. 

 

"You scared the shit out of me, you asshole!" roared Hajime while Kuroo and Bokuto held on to their stomachs as they doubled over in laughter. 

 

"Dude, you... you should've seen your face! So... So priceless..." Kuroo wheezed between laughs.

 

Just when Hajime was about to beat those two idiots into a pulp, the rest of his pack gathered around the three of them as Bokuto and Kuroo's hysterical laughter caught their attention.

 

"Okay, am I missing something? What's going on here?" said someone they haven't seen in more than a week.

 

"HEY HEY HEY! KONOHA YOU SQUINTY-EYED BASTARD. YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST TWO WEEKS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Bokuto yelled as he locked Konoha, an alpha teammate-slash-pack member, in a choke hold.

 

Hajime's eyes widened when he noticed the fresh bite mark on the crook of the alpha's neck.

 

"O-Oi Konoha... That m-mark on your neck..." stuttered Hajime. The whole group went silent and even Bokuto had let go of the alpha in surprise.

 

"Yeah. Haruki had his heat so we decided to make it official," the alpha chuckled, cheeks tinted with pink.

 

"About damn time dude! You and Komi had been pining so hard for each other since we were in high school that it was physically painful to see. Good thing Komi was honest, unlike you, right? Congrats!" Bokuto vigorously patted--or rather, _slapped_ Konoha on the back as he offered his congratulations.

 

"What the hell Bokuto?! That hurts!" protested Konoha.

 

"I'm happy for you Konoha-san. Congratulations," smiled Akaashi. They all greeted the newly mated alpha wholeheartedly and Hajime can't help but smile. He was happy for his friend, so the person in question must beside himself with joy that he couldn't contain it. Not that Hajime knew what it feels like to have a mate, but he imagined that it must've felt like his world was finally complete. 

 

The festive atmosphere died down as their alpha captain, Kurokawa called them to into a huddle.

 

"Okay so, I just got a message from Coach. He said he'll be a bit late today because head to accompany his mate to the hospital. In the meantime, we can do individual practice. Just don't leave the gym without permission. Alright?" bellowed the captain. The whole team answered with a single _'yes'_ and minded their own businesses.

 

Their university has a designated gym for each athletic club. And considering that they're renowned for having a powerhouse volleyball and basketball teams, the gym allocated for the volleyball club was pretty big. It has three courts, two locker rooms and two shower rooms. For a club with no more that thirty members, the place was not only big, it was freakin' _huge._  

 

And so, Hajime's pack proceeded to one of the available courts in the gym, which was somewhat their territory. Or at least they claimed it to be.

 

"Coach Ukai's mate, huh? I wonder what they're like?" Lev wondered, all while stretching his ridiculously long limbs.

 

"I bet they're one of those sexy agressive female omegas with a deliciously sweet scent. He has a lot of magazines with models like that hidden in his office," Kuroo said. Everyone looked at the bedheaded male confoundingly like he suddenly grew another head.

 

"You really are a fuckin' pervert, you know? I don't even want to ask how in the _hell_ you knew that," Hajime's face squinched in discomfort.

 

"Same here," Kyoutani agreed.

 

"Dude, I'm _Kuroo-Fuckin'-Tetsurou._ That's what I do. I drink and I know things," the black haired alpha haughtily huffed.

 

"You dork. Are you seriously quoting Tyrion Lannister, right now?" Yaku said incredulously.

 

"I saw my chance and I took it. Now I can finally cross that off the _'Top 100 Lines I Want To Say In Real Life'_ list," Kuroo said victoriously. The sandy haired beta threw a ball at the alpha in irritation, which Kuroo easily dodged.

 

"Bro, you're wrong though," interjected Bokuto. All turned to him as he carefully put on his thigh high knee pads.

 

"About what?" Kuroo asked.

 

"About Coach's mate. I heard his mate is a male omega and is the shy innocent type. He wears glasses and was a high school teacher. Or at least that's what I heard from Shouyou. Coach's mate was Shouyou's former teacher," Bokuto explained.

 

"Oohhh..." the pack said in chorus. They were amazed and Hajime knows that it's not because of the information itself, but because Bokuto said something that actually made sense.

 

"For real?! That's unexpected! I was so sure of his mate preferences," the black haired alpha scratched his head.

 

"Oh! Speaking of mates, here comes yours, Kuroo-san!" Inuoka exclaimed.

 

They all turned to where Inuoka was looking and saw Kenma walking towards them with Hinata in tow. As the two omegas journeyed across the gym with a sea of alphas, multiple lecherous eyes followed them. Some even stared blatantly and lingered for more than just a while. But everyone was too busy to notice. Everyone, except Hajime.

 

"Hinata! I didn't know you and Kenma knew each other," Yamamoto admitted.

 

"Yep! We work at the same place every weekend!" the bright haired omega beamed at them.

 

"So you went here together, then?" Tanaka asked. Hinata's face paled with terror but then changed into utter embarrassment in a split second.

 

"Nah. I... _ran_ into him outside the gym," Hinata lowered his head.

 

"Yeah. He was rushing so bad that he  _literally_ ran into me. My butt still hurts because of it," Kenma stroked his backside, remembering what had just happened.

 

"Woah! Shouyou, you're a walking disaster!" Noya cackled.

 

"I d-didn't mean to! It w-was an accident! I-I'm sorry, Kenma!" Hinata was flustered as he apologized profusely to his fellow omega.

 

Seeing the same panicked actions and the same horrified expression he saw the first time they met, Hajime let out a chuckle. "Still clumsy as ever, aren't you?"

 

Hinata blushed furiously at Hajime's words. They all laughed at the omega's cute reactions. Hajime knows they everyone can see how unbelievably adorable Hinata was. Probably everybody in the gym knew it by now and somehow, Hajime didn't like that. 

 

"So, what brings you two here?" Hajime steered the conversation away from Hinata's airheaded tales to save the omega from dying because of severe shame, but what he did only added fuel to the fire.

 

The redhead instantly held out a paper bag. "Oh! I came here to return... Iwaizumi-san's... jacket..." Hinata's voice faltered at the end but it was too late when Hajime realized why.

 

_Oh shit._

 

"Instead of Boyfriend Shirt, it's Boyfriend Jacket, hmm? You two are so sneaky!" Yamamoto teased.

 

"Are you two a _'thing'_ now?" Konoha snickered.

 

Kyoutani then put a hand on Hajime's shoulder. "Congrats," the blonde alpha said with a straight face.

 

"Hey! Explain yourselves! Since when do you exchange clothes? Huh? Huh? Did you go to each others' houses? Did you sleep in the same bed? Are you dating?" Bokuto quickly asked in succession that no one would even understand what he's saying. But Hajime more or less gets the gist of it.

 

"Everybody shut up! I don't know what the hell you're all thinking but I lent the jacket to Hinata when he was wearing those girl clothes. I told him to wear it until he gets home because it was cold! And don't make a big deal out of this, you assholes. It's just clothes!" Hajime cleared up whatever misunderstanding they had and let out a breath of exhaustion.

 

_Dealing with idiots is tiring._

 

"Speaking of which, Kitten, did you you bring what I asked for?" the bedheaded alpha suddenly asked his mate. The blonde omega passed a red sports bag to his alpha and sighed.

 

"Don't forget it next time. I'm not particularly fond of going to school on my free days," scowled Kenma. 

 

"Thanks, Kitten. And you don't need pretend that you're complaining, I know you always want to see my handsome face," Kuroo ruffled the omega's hair and the blonde swatted it away in annoyance.

 

"I don't," Kenma frowned.

 

"You do," rebutted Kuroo with a smirk.

 

"I don't," Kenma strongly insisted.

 

"You do."

 

"I don--"

 

"Alright, _enough._ We get it already. We know that you're _so_ disgustingly in love with each other, so would you please stop bickering like an old married couple?" Yaku frustratingly groaned. Kenma shot a glare at his bedheaded mate as the said alpha just laughed in reply.

 

"What's in the bag, though?" Kyoutani sent a pointed look at the red sports bag, unbearably curious.

 

"A change of clothes. I forgot them this morning so I called Kenma before practice started," Kuroo clarified.

 

"Well since I've done what I came here for, I'm going home," before Kenma can take a single step, Kuroo immediately stopped him.

 

"Hey, since you're already here and we have enough people, why don't we play a one set match?" suggested the black haired alpha.

 

"Ooohhhh! Great idea! Let's do it! Let's do it!" Noya screamed enthusiastically.

 

Kenma turned around and harshly glowered at the two idiots, "No."

 

"Come on, Kitten! Hinata can join too if you want," Kuroo bargained with his mate.

 

"I can?! Really?! Really?!" Hinata excitedly jumped on place. The omega looked like he was given a hundred million dollars with the face-splitting grin on his glowing face.

 

"Yeah! You can be on my team!" Bokuto added.

 

"Okay! Kenma! Kenma! Kenma! Let's play!" Hinata looked at his fellow omega with puppy-like eyes that can melt even the heart of the coldest people on earth.

 

Hajime knew that it was only a matter of time until Kenma gave in. "Fine," the blonde reluctantly agreed.

 

_See?_

 

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!" Bokuto shouted.

 

The exhilaration was palpable as it radiated from each and every one of them. Hajime could feel the thrill hanging in the air. He was still very much concerned about the other alphas in the area who pose a threat to the omegas in their pack but all that worry was pushed aside by the thought of playing volleyball with Hinata and the gang.

 

_A game with Hinata, huh? I can't wait._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's patience snaps like frail string and unknowingly makes Shouyou fall in love.

The pack was in a total riot as they divided themselves into two groups. Hajime was unsure of what was even happening in the midst of the disorder. But in the end, they settled on six players each along with one libero.

 

The first team consisted of Kyoutani, Bokuto, and Konoha as the wing spikers; Hinata and Inuoka as the middle blockers; Akaashi as the setter; lastly, Nishinoya as their libero.

 

The second team had him, Tanaka and Yamamoto as wing spikers; Kuroo and Lev for their middle blockers; Kenma as the setter; and finally, Yaku as their libero.

 

Hajime's team was to serve first. "Nice serve!" the alpha cheered. Yamamoto did a deadly jump serve but was cleanly received by Nishinoya.

 

"Oi Tora! Is that your best shot?" Nishinoya playfully taunted.

 

"Whatever! I'm just getting started!" Yamamoto replied.

 

Akaashi magnificently set the ball to Bokuto but was blocked by Kuroo and Lev.

 

"Ngh," Bokuto groaned. However, Konoha was fast on his feet and did a splendid block-follow.

 

"Nice follow!" Akaashi said. The black haired beta set the ball to Hinata for a quick. The omega ran up to the ball and jumped. The moment he did, everyone was frozen on the spot, especially Hajime.

 

Hinata floated in the air as if he had grown wings. His mid-air form looked so beautiful that Hajime can't help but gape in awe.

 

The omega hit the ball and it went past Hajime by a hair's breadth. Hinata landed nimbly on the floor and beamed.

 

"ALRIGHT!" Bokuto's team gleefully shouted.

 

"WHOA! YOU'RE SO AWESOME SHOUYOU!" Lev hollered.

 

"W-well... you think so?" the omega blushed out of shyness while scratching his head.

 

"Nice spike," Hajime smiled, making the omega redder than a tomato.

 

They continued playing, executing wonderful plays one after another. They were enjoying the game too much that they didn't notice that an audience gathered around them.

 

It was the set point and Hajime's team was in the lead. They readied for Bokuto to come in from the right, not expecting Hinata to swoop in from the back. But when Hinata jumped, he unintentionally stepped on his shoelace and fell flat on his face. They all ran to the omega, concerned.

 

"Hey Hinata! You okay?" asked Hajime, checking the omega's face for injuries.

 

"I-I'm okay! I'm used to it!" the omega said with a smile as Kenma helped the redhead up.

 

Out of nowhere, they heard someone sniggering nearby. Miyahara, Hajime's asshole teammate, was leaning against the wall, all smug.

 

"You suck. Why do you even try?" the arrogant alpha said. The bright haired omega was taken aback at the sudden insult. Hajime unconciously placed himself between Hinata and Miyahara to shield him from the alpha.

 

"Like you're the one to talk, _senpai._ I've heard that you can't even do a spike properly," Kenma responded with a bored expression.

 

"Shut up, you bitch!" howled Miyahara.

 

"Watch your words, _senpai._ The next thing you say might be your last," Kuroo snarled as his eye twitched in anger. The tension hung in the air as the dominant alphas clash.

 

"I'm from a rich and powerful alpha family. You really think you scare me?" Miyahara scoffed.

 

"Oi! Stop it!" warned Kurokawa, the captain trying to keep them in check.

 

"Why are those _omegas_ even here? They're nothing but holes to fuck. I'm surprised that whores like those omegas think they can achieve something," the alpha prick said looking amused. The alphas on Hajime's pack growled at the offending words, 

 

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?" Hajime clenched his fists while desperately trying to stop himself from lashing out. The alpha became completely livid that he was practically seething.

 

"You heard me! Everybody knows that omegas are not good at _anything_ except for spreading their legs," the asshole continued. 

 

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you Iwaizumi? I bet _that_ one already did it for you, am I right?" Miyahara sneered, pointing a finger at the bright haired omega behind Hajime.

 

Something in Hajime just snapped. He stomped towards the alpha prick, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him hard against the nearest wall. The loud thud resonated throughout the gym, making everyone stand to a still. 

 

It was tensely quiet. Hajime's strong scent filled every inch of the place, dominating everyone present and forcing them to submit. No one dared to say a word or move even an inch as to not aggravate the furious alpha any further.

 

Hajime tightened his grip on the asshole's collar, knuckles white as sheet. Even though his senpai was a tad taller and bigger than him, Hajime effortlessly lifted him a few centimeters off the ground with just one hand, like it was nothing. Miyahara started struggling wildly, gasping for air and clawing at his arm.

 

"I had enough of your bullshit. So you better listen well, you asshole, because I'm only going to say this _once_ ," Hajime whispered with fury. 

 

"It's one thing to mess with me but if you involve _anyone_ from my pack, I won't let you off that easily. So, one more word out of your _fucking_ mouth and I swear to God, I'm going to rip your _fucking_ head off," Hajime promised with gritted teeth.

 

Just then, a pair of cold trembling hands tugged Hajime's arm and kept him from drowning in his own anger. The alpha looked back and saw Hinata quivering in fear.

 

In fear of what? _That_ , the alpha did not know.

 

Shouyou's face was aghast and struck with anxiety, and yet his eyes were as clear as the day they met. It was filled with determination, silently pleading him to stop.

 

The alpha turned back to his senpai and clicked his tongue. "Consider yourself lucky. This omega here just saved your life," he said.

 

Hajime then let go of Miyahara. The alpha prick dropped down ungracefully on the polished floor, coughing uncontrollably.

 

The alpha put an arm around Hinata's shoulders and toned down his scent to calm the omega. With their guard lowered, Miyahara suddenly lunged towards them and threw a punch. But instead of him, Hinata was the one hit. Hinata had pushed him out of the way. The omega stumbled backwards and Hajime's friends called out to Hinata in shock. His friends were all scrambling in an instant, running towards him and Hinata.

 

"Miyahara, you fucker!" Hajime was just about to retaliate and bash the asshole's skull when he was held back by Bokuto, Kuroo, Konoha and Kyoutani. "Hey! Let me go! I'll kill that son of a bitch!" the alpha roared.

 

On the other hand, the other members of the team held Miyahara down. But then a commanding voice bellowed that put a stop to the commotion.

 

"What the hell is going on in here?!" said Coach Ukai.

 

* * *

 

Shouyou winced in pain as he held the cold compress against his swollen cheek. The scuffle was broken off right when the Coach arrived. After that, the whole team was asked to submit a written report about the incident. Meanwhile, the main people involved, namely him, Iwaizumi and that Miyahara person, were to report directly to the university board, president and other important looking poeple for deliberation and punishment.

 

He had just finished recounting the details of the incident, and so, he was waiting outside the administrative office. Iwaizumi and the other alpha, Miyahara, stayed behind to tell their side of the story.

 

The bright haired omega nervously bit his lip. He couldn't help but be worried about Iwaizumi. The omega didn't want the alpha to get in trouble, especially because of him. He's scared, just like how he was earlier during the fight. He's scared to cause problems for such a kind person like Iwaizumi.

 

Shouyou fiddled with the hem of his shirt while he anxiously wait for the alpha to come out.

 

The double doors opened and out came the pompous alpha Iwaizumi argued with. Miyahara glowered at the omega, making him squeak, then turned away and stormed off in annoyance. After a few seconds, Iwaizumi came out looking tired.

 

"S-so? What happened Iwaizumi-san?" Shouyou asked with unease.

 

"I'm suspended for two days," Iwaizumi said.

 

"Oh my god _._ I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," Shouyou hung his head, feeling guilty. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes and tried his best to keep them from falling.

 

"Hey hey. Look at me," Iwaizumi gently tilted Shouyou's face by the chin so that he can see his face. 

 

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. Besides that asshole got the shorter end of the stick. Not only was he suspended from school and club for a week, he also needs to complete 120 hours of community service. If you ask me, a two-day suspension is better, don't you think?" the alpha reassured him with a carefree chuckle.

 

"I guess?" Shouyou replied with a hint of doubt.

 

"Yeah. Serves him right. But I still can't forgive that asshole," the alpha said, irritated.

 

Iwaizumi placed his rough calloused hand on Shouyou's cheek and stroked it tenderly. The alpha's eyes were filled with concern and regret as if he didn't want the omega to get hurt... as if he was fragile... as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

 

Iwaizumi leaned down so that he was level with the omega and the alpha delicately held Shouyou's face with both hands. 

 

"Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asked softly. Very softly that Shouyou's heart almost leapt out of his mouth. The alpha's uncharacteristic action was seriously bad for his health.

 

The omega coughed and looked away in an vain attempt to hide his blush and his frantically beating heart.

 

"I-I'm okay..." the redhead sputtered.

 

Iwaizumi gave him a small pat on the head and laughed with mirth. "That's good to hear. And the next time someone tries to pick on you, just tell your _'senpai'_ here, okay?"

 

"O-Okay," Shouyou nodded.

 

"Good. Time to go," Iwaizumi walked ahead whereas Shouyou stayed motionless on his spot.

 

The omega clutched his chest where his heart throbbed faster with each passing second.

 

He watched the alpha's retreating figure and thought, _Oh my god. I am so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week. I feel so motivated. Haha.
> 
> Iwa-chan is so soft. Lol. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime returns from his two-day suspension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gross sobbing*
> 
> I'm so sorry it's late, guys. With work and graduation, I'm just swamped. ( TДT)
> 
> Anyway, here's Chapter 11. Enjoy~

Hajime strolled along the corridors of the Law Departmemt building while looking at nothing but his phone. He sent a series of text messages to his parents and friends, telling them that he's back to school. One of those texts was sent to Hinata. He has been messaging the omega for the past three days and every time, Hinata doesn't text him back. Usually, the omega replies almost instantly but this time, he didn't. Hajime thought of many different reasons why the omega didn't reply but he couldn't figure out which one it is. That was all he could think of during his two-day suspension.

 

He was deep in thought and before he knew it, he was right in front of his lecture hall. The alpha stuffed his phone in his jacket pocket and opened the door.

 

The moment Hajime stepped into the lecture hall, the noise died. The loud chatter turned into soft whispers and the alpha had the weirdest feeling that he was being stared at. He suspects that they've already heard about the incident, which explains the strange looks he's been getting.

 

Hajime crossed the hall and made his way to his usual seat which was right beside Watari, a beta kouhai of Hajime's since high school.

 

The alpha plopped down on his seat and exaggerately sighed. After getting chewed out by this mother about the incident during his suspension, Hajime certainly didn't need all the unwanted attention on his first day back.

 

His professor entered the hall a few minutes later and started the lecture right away.

 

"How was your suspension, Iwaizumi-senpai?" Watari asked with an amused smile. At the question, Hajime thought about the times he waited for Hinata's reply and got disappointed.

 

"Uneventful," the alpha curtly replied.

 

Watari chuckled at his senpai's response. "I can totally see that happening."

 

"Yeah. I was fucking bored out of my mind. Well, aside from my mom popping a nerve and my dad hysterically laughing in the background, nothing happened. Absolutely _nothing._ And _clearly,_ nothing happened at school while I was gone, huh?" scoffed Hajime, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

 

"By nothing, do you mean the rumours going around that you beat up half of the alphas on your team or the one that you thrashed the gym in a fit of rage and destroyed everything? Or maybe my personal favorite, the rumour that you were secretly dating an omega from the Education Department, got them pregnant and got into a fight because of it," Watari wheezed between quiet laughs.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Hajime stood, shocked at groundless rumours he just heard. He was so shocked that he forgot that he was still in class. Ge took a look around and everyone was gaping at him for his sudden outburst.

 

"Mr. Iwaizumi! If you can't hold your tongue in my class, please feel free to leave! Or do you want me to personally drag you out of this room?" his professor's brows were creased in fury and he knew she meant every word. Angry omega phermones permeated in the air, making Hajime nervously swallow the lump in his throat.

 

"No Ma'am. I'm sorry, Ma'am," the alpha sat back down immediately.

 

"You just got back and yet you're already causing trouble senpai," Watari snickered.

 

"Shut up," pouted Hajime. The alpha then stayed quiet for the duration of the class to avoid getting kicked out of the lecture hall by his professor and wondered where those ridiculous rumours came from.

 

After his last class, Hajime scurried to the gym to avoid the conspicuous gawking that he's been getting. But unfortunately for him, he can't escape from the curious eyes of those who heard the absurd rumours, especially if the ones who had heard of it were the entire campus. And if the entire campus has heard of it, it means Hinata has too. 

 

_Fucking great. That must be why Hinata is not replying to my texts at all._

 

Hajime shook his head to dispel his thoughts when he reached the gym. He opened the door to the gym and the noise died. Silence spread throughout and for some reason, he felt the sudden urge to close the door and back away.

 

 _What the fuck is this?_   _Déjà_   _vu?_

 

Kuroo was the first to walk towards him, sporting his usual know-it-all smile and slow-clapped in a very dramatic manner. "Oho ho ho. The prodigal son returns. How is your pregnant omega by the way?"

 

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Hajime rolled his eyes so hard, he might've saw his brain. In return, earned a cackle from the black haired alpha.

 

His teammates approached him one by one until they have surrounded him. Followed by their coach.

 

"It's good to have you back, Iwaizumi. But please, try not to cause any more problems, like this pain in the ass here," Coach Ukai reminded Hajime while he settled a hand on Bokuto.

 

"Yes Coach," Hajime promised.

 

"MEAN! Coach, I'll have you know that I'm a very well-behaved and very bighearted person! And because of my big heart, I accepted Iwaizumi as my son-in-law. I even told everyone on campus about his bravery when he defended Shouyou!" Bokuto proudly bragged, making everyone laugh.

 

"First of all, Hinata is not your son. And even if he is, what makes you think I even want to be your son-in-la... Wait a minute. You told _everyone_ what happened? What _exactly_ did you tell them?" Hajime asked, barely holding himself back from strangling the loud-mouthed alpha.

 

"I told them the truth. _Ha ha ha_... Weeeeeell, I may or may not have stretched out the truth just a _little_ bit. And when people passed on your heroic story, one thing led to another," Bokuto scratched the back of his head and gave a hesitant smile. Sensing imminent danger, Bokuto ran for this life.

 

"You are _so_ dead! Come back here, Bokuto!" Hajime sprinted after the root of all those rumours, hurling volleyballs at Bokuto that he picks up along the way.

 

"Kurokawa, can you please stop those idiots from injuring themselves?" Hajime caught Coach Ukai saying in the midst of all the laughter.

 

Hajime still chased his blabber-mouthed friend and circled around the gym until their captain, Kurokawa, grabbed them by the collar and dragged them back.

 

"Stop. No one's killing nobody. We have a very important match in two days. Save it until then. After the game, you can go ahead and kill each other," Kurokawa said, letting out a long breath of exasperation. 

 

"Fine," Hajime agreed, albeit reluctant. While Bokuto was relieved that got to live to see another day. They all huddled up as the coach made an announcement.

 

"Alright! Listen up! The Inter-Collegiate Tournament has begun. We didn't need to play in the preliminaries this time because we made it to the quarterfinals last year. But don't you _idiots_ let it get to your heads. Volleyball teams change every year so our ranking in the last tournament means nothing. We have a lot of strong opponents so, I expect all of you to give your 101% best or else I'm going to make you do 101 flying falls, is that clear?" Coach Ukai said with a small smile and Hajime knew it's not just an empty threat.

 

"YES SIR!" they all shouted rather enthusiastically. Hajime decides to focus on volleyball, in fear of Coach Ukai's ruthless punishment. 

 

He knew he had to focus. He knew. And yet in the back of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it up to you guys, I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victories, drinks and a whole lot of misunderstandings.

The whistle blew and resounded throughout the stadium, signaling the end of the match. 

 

"Game Set!" announced the referee. The crowd applauded and cheered as Hajime's team celebrate their first victory in the tournament. 

 

After a grueling match, their team won 2 sets to 1. They had a hard time making offensive plays because their opponents have really good blockers. 

 

Hajime's team lined up and shook hands with the other team's player. "Great game, Hajime-san. But we won't loose next time," said Futakuchi, a beta middle blocker from the opposing team who has a long-time friendly rivalry with him and Oikawa since their high school days.

 

"Oh really?" Hajime smirked.

 

"Yeah. You can look forward to it," Futakuchi smirked back.

 

"We should catch up sometime. I hardly talk to you these days," suggested Hajime. Futakuchi laughed and scratched his neck.

 

"That might be a bit hard. I really don't want to leave Chikara alone," the beta admitted.

 

"Chikara, isn't that your mate? Why? What happened?" the alpha asked curiously.

 

"Well, who would want to leave their 8-month pregnant mate alone?" Futakuchi gushed happily.

 

"Holy shit. For real man?!" Hajime shouted, surprised. With a shy nod, Futakuchi confirmed the news.

 

"Congratulations dude!" Hajime beamed and gave the beta a slap on the back, genuinely excited for them.

 

"Thank you, Hajime-san," Futakuchi said with a transparent look of joy on his face. Somehow, Hajime felt a bit envious.

 

"Iwaizumi! Coach and the others left. And we're leaving without you if you don't hurry up! Come on!" Kuroo beckoned from the stadium's exit. Apparently he was the only one left from his team that was on the court.

 

"Alright! I'm coming!" Hajime yelled back.

 

"I'll see you later Kenji. Congratulations again man," he shook Futakuchi's hand for the second time.

 

"Thanks," the beta smiled. They parted ways and Hajime ran outside to catch up with his pack.

 

By the time Hajime caught up with them, they were already with Oikawa, Sugawara and Kenma. He was kind of expecting Hinata to be there too. But sadly, there was no sign of the bright haired omega.

 

Since his suspension, Hajime hasn't seen or heard from Hinata. It was pretty clear that the omega was avoiding him. The worst part was, the omega talks and meet up with their other packmates just fine. So Hinata's purposely avoiding just him.

 

He has sent the omega messages and tried to call him, but there was no answer. And with the match coming up during that time, he didn't have the time to meet him personally.

 

It was too obvious that the pack actually noticed what was going on.

 

"Iwa-chan! Where have you been? We got so tired of waiting for you," Oikawa pouted, his hands resting on his waist.

 

"Sorry. Kenji and I got talking. Is Hinata..." Hajime's voice faltered at the end. He couldn't even complete his sentence.

 

"No. I invited him but he said he's busy," Inuoka said. Hajime's heart sunk and he's not even entirely sure why he's so disappointed.

 

Out of nowhere, Sugawara punched Bokuto on the arm so hard that the alpha staggered back. "This is all your fault, you idiot!"

 

"What?! What did I do?!" Bokuto said as he rubbed his presumably bruised arm.

 

"Because of that rumour, Shouyou might be feeling weird and too awkward to hang out with Iwaizumi now! What the hell were you thinking?!" the silver haired omega was boiling mad. If Hajime's mind wasn't so preoccupied at the moment, he might've laughed at his big alpha friend cowering before an angry omega.

 

"R-right. But I... I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," Bokuto looked guilty. The alpha bowed really low and sincerely apologized.

 

"It's fine. It's not your fault. It would be great if I could talk to him. But he wouldn't even return my calls," Hajime said. Everyone turned silent, unable to say anything to the alpha.

 

"Okay stop! Enough with this depressing stuff. I'm sure Sho-chan will come around. For now, let's go get a drink! We need to celebrate your win and I think Iwa-chan could use one right now," Oikawa winked, making Hajime laugh.

 

"Oh!" Tanaka suddenly raised his hand with unexpected eagerness. "I know just the place!"

 

* * *

 

**"Alright enough, dumbass. What happened?" Kageyama crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking half annoyed and half worried. Yamaguchi, Yachi and him were eating lunch at Takeda's café along with Tsukishima, Yachi's beta boyfriend and Yamaguchi's childhood friend, and Kageyama. They were hanging out together just like they did in high school.**

**  
**

**"Huh? What do you mean 'what happened'? Nothing happened. I don't recall anything that happened. Should something happen?" Shouyou rambled. He slowly took a sip of his hot chocolate to stop himself from talking.**

 

**"Uhh Hinata? You've been spacing out a lot lately. Plus you're rambling now. So something must have happened. Right?" Yachi added nervously.**

 

**"Things would be so much easier if you just tell us. Are you in trouble or something? Is there someone bothering you?" Yamaguchi asked insistently.**

 

**"Not exactly but--"**

 

**"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU BEING BLACKMAILED BY THE YAKUZA AND YOU CAN'T PAY THEM WITH MONEY SO YOU'RE BEING FORCED TO PAY USING YOUR BODY?!" screeched Yachi, her face turning pale.**

 

**Tsukishima grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. "Hitoka, calm down. You watch too many movies. Take it down a notch, okay?"**

 

**"R-right. Sorry," Yachi replied.**

 

**"Seriously though. Just tell us. What's the worst that could happen?" Yamaguchi reassured Shouyou.**

 

**"The yakuza might come after us next," whispered Yachi, gnawing at her fingernails. The freckled faced omega couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his blonde friend.**

 

**"So what is it?" Yamaguchi turned back his attention to Shouyou.**

 

**"Actually, I think I may have... someone... I like..." confessed Shouyou, he felt his face heat up as the blush spread across his face.**

 

**"What?! Who?!" Yachi and Yamaguchi screamed at once.**

 

**"Just... someone," Shouyou deflected. He doesn't really want to reveal it to them yet, plus he's somewhat avoiding him right now.**

 

**Truth be told, ever since he realized his little crush on the alpha, Shouyou has been avoiding Iwaizumi. He doesn't want to fall in deeper when he knows the alpha likes someone else. So until he has sorted out his feelings, he decided to distance himself from the guy.**

 

**"So what's the problem?" Kageyama asked as he stuffed a forkful of blueberry cheesecake into his mouth.**

 

**_He's_   _in_   _love with your boyfriend._ The bright haired omega murmured to himself.**

 

**Shouyou sighed tiredly. "They just think of me as a friend. Plus they like someone else," the omega added.**

 

**"Then stop worrying about it. They don't like you anyway," Tsukishima nonchalantly said.**

 

**Even though Tsukishima was just telling the truth and he knew it, Shouyou was still a bit hurt.**

 

**"Kei! Don't be rude!" Yachi smacked the blonde's arm as she scolded him.**

 

**"What? I'm just saying," Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders and prepared to eat the strawberry shorcake that he ordered.**

 

 **But before Tsukishima could even take a bite, Shouyou took all the pieces of strawberry on the beta's shortcake and popped it in his mouth.**  

 

**"Fight me, you telephone pole!" Shouyou taunted, mouth full of delicious strawberries.**

 

**Tsukishima was about to murder Shouyou for eating his strawberries when Kageyama spoke, "If they don't like you, then just make them like you, dumbass."**

 

**"As expected of the King. Still quite the dictator, aren't you?" the beta smirked. Kageyama pretended not to hear anything and just ate the rest of his cheesecake.**

 

**If this was four years ago, these two would most likely kill each other by now.**

 

 **"Kagayama's got a**   **point you know. Not a**   **very good one, but still. What are you so afraid of anyway?" Yamaguchi asked. The omega sighed for the second time as he took another sip of his hot chocolate.**

 

**_Falling._ Shouyou thought.**

 

 

"Shouyou!"

 

At the mention of his name, the omega was pulled out of his reverie. Loud pulsating music filled his ears as a customer stood at the other side of the bar counter, waiting for him to pour them a drink. Neon and strobe lights flickered on and off, making the place look a slightly dim. High black tables, tall black stools and plush black couches were everywhere for people to rest at when they get tired of dancing on the brightly lit dance floor.

 

Shouyou blinked twice. When his vision focused, the omega looked beside him and saw Saeko peering at him with a puzzled expression.

 

Saeko was a female alpha who is, by the way, mated to Tsukishima's older brother, Akiteru. She owns the club where Shouyou's working at as a bartender. Tsukishima introduced him to her when he was looking for a part-time job before. Now he's close friends with the female alpha and she treats him like a younger brother.

 

"Are you alright Shouyou?" Saeko yelled over the music.

 

"S-Saeko-san! Y-yeah umm... Sorry. I'm fine!" Shouyou stuttered while he poured the customer's drinks.

 

"You don't look fine to me," Saeko squinted her eyes, a bit skeptical. Shouyou couldn't blame her though. With how he's been acting, he's sure he doesn't look fine. But the omega just smiled to avoid giving anything away.

 

"Anyway, my brother is here with his friends. Why don't you take their order? I'll handle the bar for now," Saeko forcibly pushed Shouyou away from the bar with a grin.

 

"But--"

 

"NO 'BUTS'! THEY'RE IN BOOTH NUMBER THREE MM'KAY?" the female alpha happily shouted while waving.

 

Shouyou had no choice but to comply. The omega walked past a sea of people to get to booth number three, expecting a group of rambunctious college students looking for a good time. But what he didn't expect was that the group of rambunctious college students were people he knew too well.

 

"YO! HINATA!" greeted Tanaka. Shouyou was shocked to see everyone from his pack present, along with Oikawa, Sugawara and Kenma. Everyone was there. Well, _almost_ everyone.

 

"W-what... What are you guys doing here?" asked Shouyou.

 

"Truth is, my sister owns the place and she wanted to help us celebrate our first win," Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows in a very suspicious manner.

 

"Oh! Really?! Congratulations guys!" Shouyou said, feeling very proud of his friends. Although, he was not sure what the brow-wiggle was for.

 

"But Shouyou, I didn't know you worked here!" Nishinoya exclaimed.

 

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story. Anyway, what can I get you guys?" the omega asked.

 

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!" Bokuto chanted.

 

"I want a long island, less diluted please," requested Oikawa.

 

"An appletini for me," added Kenma.

 

"One margarita," said Sugawara.

 

"SHOTS!" interrupted Bokuto together with Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamamoto.

 

"I'll have a beer," Inuoka said.

 

"Me too," Yaku seconded.

 

"Same," Kyoutani agreed.

 

"Can I have a bottle of beer too?" Lev asked. Shouyou nodded as he jotted down their order.

 

"Make that fifteen bottles," Kuroo interjected.

 

"SHOTS!" whined Bokuto, unable to keep himself still.

 

"Alright! Settle down you big baby!" Sugawara berated his mate. The big loud alpha sat down at his mate's command.

 

"And a round of shots too, please Hinata," Akaashi huffed.

 

"Alright. So that's one long island, one appletini, one margarita, fifteen bottles of beer and a round of shots? Anything else?" Shouyou repeated their order to confirm.

 

"You'll have to ask Iwa-chan," Oikawa beamed and pointed behind Shouyou.

 

The omega turned around and saw Iwaizumi standing there. The alpha seemed very surprised to see him. Shouyou understood as he was pretty much feeling the same thing.

 

"I... I'll get your drinks," Shouyou briskly walked away that he was half sprinting. He was almost at bar when someone grabbed him by the wrist. The omega turned around and saw Iwaizumi. The alpha yanked Shouyou with great force that the omega fell on Iwaizumi's broad chest.

 

"Hey. Why are you ignoring me?" the alpha softly asked, whispering in his ear.

 

_Uwaaaaaahhhh._

 

Shouyou's pulse quickened with nervousness and he feared that the alpha might realize. The redhead struggled free from the other's grasp and turned his face away to hide his blush.

 

"I-I'm not ignoring you, Iwaizumi-san. I'm just busy. I'm actually busy right now. So if you could please let me go, that would be really helpful," Shouyou tugged his arm that was still held tightly by the alpha.

 

"I know you're not busy. And to be honest, I know why you're ignoring me," the dark haired alpha said dejectedly.

 

Shouyou was filled with dread the second he heard Iwaizumi's words. "Y-you do?"

 

"Yeah. That's why we need to talk," the serious look on the alpha's face stunned the omega. If Iwaizumi knew about his feelings, Shouyou was certain he will get rejected and somehow, he didn't want that to happen. Not yet, anyway.

 

"C-can we talk later? P-please, Iwaizumi-san," Shouyou begged.

 

Just then, a strong pair of hands pulled him away from Iwaizumi and draped their arm on his shoulder. "What's going on here? Is this guy bothering you, Shouyou?"

 

"Teru-san!" cried the omega. Terushima was an alpha vocalist of a band who regularly plays at Saeko's club. With his jaw-droppingly good looks and charming personality, Terushima was undeniably popular. But he and Shouyou got along so well that when the omega was hit on by drunk customers multiple times before, Terushima was there to drive them away by pretending to be his boyfriend.

 

"Fuck _off_ , asshole," Terushima snarled as he released his strong alpha scent, claiming his territory.

 

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Iwaizumi growled back, releasing his own scent. Shouyou resisted the strong desire to bare his neck and submit to the alpha in front of him. But Iwaizumi's musky scent was making it hard for him to focus.

 

"S-stop!" the sound of Shouyou's cracking voice caught the alphas' attention.

 

"It's okay Teru-san," the omega calmed the other alpha down because he definitely didn't want another scuffle.

 

Shouyou turned to Iwaizumi and said with certainty, "We'll talk later. After my shift. I promise."

 

The omega hauled Terushima away and let go of the breath he's been holding as soon as they got far from Iwaizumi.

 

"Who was that prick anyway?" Terushima asked, irritated as he leaned on the bar's counter. Meanwhile, Shouyou entered the bar and started preparing his friends drinks.

 

"He's... a friend," Shouyou smiled.

 

"Does he like you?" teased the alpha.

 

"More like the other way around," Shouyou scoffed, making the alpha cackle.

 

"Aww. Our little baby bird is spreading his wings and learning how to fly," Terushima joked as he jabbed the omega with his elbow.

 

"I'm not little!" Shouyou claimed with gritted teeth.

 

"I'm just kidding. But since I helped you, you owe me a favor," the alpha gave him a mischievous smirk and Shouyou knew he was in trouble.

 

"Oh no. What do you want this time?" the omega spouted.

 

"Daichi-san's number," Terushima beamed with a peace sign to match.

 

Shouyou laughed at the alpha who's desperate for his former senpai's number. "Even after all the cold shoulder you've been getting, you still haven't given up on Daichi-san?"

 

"Uh dude? Hello?! Have you _seen_ those thighs?! I've been dreaming of my face between those thighs since the moment I laid my eyes on it," the alpha did a dramatic pose and Shouyou was just downright disgusted.

 

"Gross! I didn't need to hear that, you know?!" the omega covered his ears in annoyance.

 

"So does that mean you'll give me his number?" Terushima pleaded, batting his eyes at him like a little lovestruck girl.

 

"No. Daichi-san will kill me," the redhead stuck out his tongue which made the alpha click his.

 

"Damn it. Well, it was worth a shot. Anyway, I have to get going. My fans are waiting for me. Laters _babe_ ," Terushima blew him a kiss like an idiot. Shouyou just laughed and shooed him away.

 

The omega busied himself with the drinks. When he was done, he placed the drinks on a tray. He peeked towards his pack's table, and he saw Iwaizumi staring at him. 

 

Shouyou turned around, put a hand on his chest to calm his annoyingly racing heart and said, "Alright Shouyou, you can do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That FutaEnno cameo. Haha. ♡
> 
> So, how many rarepairs have you spotted so far? Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you get crazy people drunk? Shit happens, that's what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hajime clicked his tongue and took another swig of his beer. Cold bitter liquid slid down his throat along with bubbling anger and mild frustration. He's already on his fifth bottle but he was not drunk at all. And he's betting that he won't be getting drunk anytime soon.

 

The alpha's friends on the other hand, were a different matter. If they were boisterous when they were sober, add alcohol to the equation and things will surely get fucked in more ways than one. 

 

As the round of shots kept coming and the number of empty beer bottles kept increasing, the pack got more rowdy and uncontrollable by the minute. Hajime looked around and saw his inebriated packmates, each with their own druken antics.

 

Lev was by the bar, surrounded by a horde of girls. He was talking about the same thing over and over and over again for the past hour. Hajime was sick of it but the girls were hanging on to his every word like it was the first time they've heard the story and not the 53rd.

 

The three idiots; Yamamoto, Nishinoya and Tanaka, were on the dancefloor, releasing all of their pent up jealousy. After getting rejected, and possibly slapped, by almost all the girls in the club, they complained about popular good-looking guys getting all the fun. And not long after, the girls flocked towards Lev, which only fueled their annoyance and made them drink like fucking fishes. And so they were on the dance floor, doing what was probably the weirdest dance in history. Hajime wasn't sure if he can consider that as dancing since there were a lot of screaming and yelling involved. Because of that, the people gave them a wide berth, not wanting to be associated with idiots.

 

Kyoutani was at another table, making out with a guy with creampuff-like hair. At first they were having a rather deafening and heated conversation but the next thing he knew, the two were sucking each other's face. Hajime had never seen his friend be that intimate someone so he was admittedly curious.

 

Inouka and Akaashi, being the lightweights of the group, were passed out. _Cold._ Both of them were sprawled on the booth's couch, dead to the world.

 

Oikawa, that trashy childhood friend of his, had started getting frisky with random people, guys and girls alike. Even though his friend was a two-faced piece of shit most of the time, Hajime didn't want him to get in trouble. The alpha had called the omega's boyfriend to come pick the little shit up, preferably with a body bag because Hajime was just a second away from murdering the omega for his drunk escapades.

 

Whereas Bokuto, was bawling his eyes out over a pet bird that he once had. Sugawara had his arms around the burly alpha as Bokuto wept, snot and tears everywhere.

 

Meanwhile, Kenma sat on his mate's lap, purring like a little kitten. Now normally, the omega wouldn't drink a lick nor be grossly affectionate but with a little ribbing from Kuroo, the master of provocation himself, Kenma was downing more shots than Hajime could count. Kuroo, being the smug ass that he is, smirked as he delicately stroked the omega's mating mark, enjoying the feel of victory against his mate. Knowing that the jerk will use it as teasing material on his mate in the near future, Hajime felt sorry for the omega.

 

Taking another good look, he could see that everyone was fucking wasted. Well everyone except, him, Kuroo, Sugawara and Yaku. They had a higher alcohol tolerance than the rest of the group, especially Yaku. Once, Hajime was coerced, by Kuroo and Bokuto, into a drinking contest against the beta which he ultimately lost. He can hold his liquor but he definitely wasn't immune. Although this time, he seemed to be holding out pretty well.

 

The alpha took another sip of his beer and sighed. If this club wasn't owned by Tanaka's sister, Hajime swore that they might have been kicked out right about now. His friends were creating so much chaos and Hajime didn't know how to handle them, nor did he want to. He has a much _pressing_ matter at hand anyway.

 

Hajime glanced at the source of his current irritation. Behind the bar, the bastard with an undercut and too many ear piercings was standing close to Hinata. He was subtly touching Hinata's arm and neck but the omega wasn't even brushing the fucker off. The guy was obviously flirting with him and was trying to get into his pants. Instead, the omega was laughing carefreely and despite the dim lights, Hajime clearly saw the faint blush dusting the omega's cheeks.

 

Then as if to show off, the asshole draped his arm on the omega's shoulder while he talked animatedly, leaning in and invading Hinata's space. The asshole looked dead straight at the alpha and smirked.

 

A deep menacing growl was ripped from his throat as Hajime unconsciously released his strong scent, body shaking with rage.

 

"Woah! Iwaizumi! Knock it out," Yaku warned, waving off Hajime's thick scent.

 

"Yeah dude. What's got you like this anyway?" Kuroo asked. His sober friends curiously peeked past him to where his attention was a while ago and for some reason, their expressions changed like they knew something that he didn't.

 

"Oohhh. I see. I see," the bedheaded alpha grinned.

 

"What?" Hajime scowled, lips pressed into a thin line.

 

"Why don't you just go and talk to him?" Sugawara suggested, voiced laced with exasperation.

 

"To who?" Hajime gripped his beer bottle tighter.

 

"To Shouyou," the moment Hajime heard the omega's name, a loud shatter of glass followed.

 

"I tried. He avoided me," Hajime spat with gritted teeth.

 

"You gotta try harder, man. Or Shrimpy might get snatched up by someone else," Kuroo snickered.

 

" _Snatched up_? Hinata's not a thing. And who the hell would snatch up a 20-year-old guy anyway?" Hajime huffed.

 

"Uhh, that good-looking guy with pierced ears and undercut maybe," Yaku said, as a matter-of-factly.

 

More glass shattering was heard at the mention of the guy. Hajime's brow twitched in anger at the unwanted reminder of that fuckface.

 

"Wha-- How... He won't-- Why would he even..." Hajime wanted to object and tell them Hinata wouldn't go out with a flashy guy like that but he struggled to get the words out, flailing his hands in the air.

 

"Alright alright. Don't get too angry or you might hurt yourself there," Kuroo snickered, the unruly haired alpha pointing at Hajime's hands. He looked down and saw glass shards from what used to be his beer bottle in his hands and all over the floor. Apparently, he had crushed the bottle into pieces with his bare hands.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

"I'm not angry," Hajime denied with a grumble, removing the glass and checking if he had injured himself.

 

"Pfft. No shit. And I'm not short," Yaku's sarcasm evident in his tone as he rolled his eyes.

 

"But Yakuuuuu... You _are_  short! 166cm to be exact!" Bokuto chimed in, earning a kick to the shin from the vertically challenged beta. Ignoring the howls of pain from Bokuto, Hajime downed a shot.

 

"I'm just... I'm concerned about him, okay? Hinata shouldn't be hanging out with shitheads who's only looking for someone to fuck and then moves on to the next person when they're done," Hajime's mouth filter had totally broken down at the thought of Hinata and that bastard.

 

"Iwaizumi, Shouyou's a big boy. He can take care of himself, I assure you. Besides, it's his business whoever he hangs out with. Why are you so concerned anyway?" Sugawara asked. His less-hammered friends stared at him with anticipation, waiting for him to answer. The alpha stared back, perplexed.

 

"Huh? _'Why'_? Because I'm his friend," Hajime answered straight out. 

 

He and Hinata were friends so of course he cares. In spite of his less than charming attitude, he valued his friendships more than anything. Hajime wondered why they even asked such a ridiculous question. The answer was a given.

 

But the three gaped at him like he gave them the wrong answer. Yaku rested his face in his palm and shook his head lightly. While Kuroo blinked at him in disbelief.

 

"You know Iwaizumi, for someone smart, you're actually pretty stupid," Sugawara stated frankly without any malice. In fact, the omega said with a hint of awe and astonishment.

 

Kuroo regained his composure and cackled like an idiot at the omega's statement. Hajime itched to throw a beer bottle at his friend but seeing as Kenma sat on his mate's lap, he decided not to.

 

Hajime was just about to retort when his phone vibrated, effectively interrupting their conversation.

 

He immediately answered the call with a snap, "What?!"

 

" _Umm... Iwaizumi-san? It's Kageyama..._ " an uncertain voice murmured.

 

"Oh sorry. What's up?" he shouted over the music.

 

" _Uhh, you called me earlier to come pick up Oikawa-san?_   _I'm_   _right outside the club..._ " the younger alpha said.

 

"Oh fuck. Right. I forgot. I'll grab Shittykawa and be right out," Hajime said. He ended the call and walked away from his insuffurable friends, thus ending their conversation as well.

 

* * *

 

Shouyou had just ended his shift and had just finished changing. He stepped out of the staff room and back into the club. He looked around but there was no sign of Iwaizumi. The omega let go of the breath he'd been holding, both relieved and disappointed at the absence of the alpha. He knew he promised that they would talk but he chickened out. Shouyou wanted to clear the air but he had been avoiding Iwaizumi all night. And if he was Iwaizumi, he wouldn't be waiting for someone for more than six hours, too.

 

_Nice Shouyou. Nice. Way to clear the air._

 

Shouyou bid a few goodbyes to his coworkers and exited the building. He sauntered down the dark alley behind the club, shivering at the cold evening breeze. When the omega turned to the corner, he heard footsteps. At first he thought it was just some random person walking down the street but then he heard it getting louder by the second. Not only that, he could actually feel that someone was following him.

 

The sound footsteps got closer and closer until suddenly, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Startled, Shouyou sqeezed his eyes shut, turned around and punched his assailant.

 

"OW FUCK!" roared a familiar voice.

 

The omega quickly opened his eyes and saw Iwaizumi, on the ground, clutching his red bleeding nose.

 

"OH MY GOD! I-IWAIZUMI-SAN! I'M SO SORRY! A-ARE YOU O-OKAY?!" Shouyou panicked as he knelt beside Iwaizumi. The omega instantly took out the handkerchief in his pocket and held it against the alpha's injured nose.

 

"I'm sorry," Iwaizumi said softly. Shouyou was stunned to a silence at the alpha's words as he lowered his hand.

 

"Huh? S-shouldn't I be the one saying sorry?" Shouyou asked, puzzled.

 

"No. Not about this," Iwaizumi shook his head, his expression dead serious. "It's about why you were avoiding me," the alpha said glumly. Shouyou felt the blood drain from his face as his heart stopped.

 

_Oh no. Here it comes._

 

Shouyou clenched his fists as he waited for the alpha to reject his feelings and turn him down flat.

 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for involving you in all those rumors," the alpha muttered dejectedly. The omega's eyes widened in surprise, blinking multiple times before he could fully process words.

 

"Wait, what?! What rumors?" Shouyou cried out. He hadn't expected that from the alpha at all nor he had any clue on what rumor Iwaizumi was talking about.

 

"You know... uuhh... The rumors about me getting... you...  pregnant..." the omega's mouth was agape at the alpha's admission. Iwaizumi's voice might've been much smaller than ever at the end of the sentence but Shouyou caught it loud and clear. He hadn't even heard of that rumor. He was too busy thinking about work and school and Iwaizumi, he didn't have time for anything else.

 

So Shouyou thanked all the gods for the dark unlit streets because if the streets were lit, the alpha would've seen the wild blush on his face.

 

"Look, I know you're bothered by it and you don't want to talk to me because of this rumor but I just want to apologize. I'm really sorry Hinata," Iwaizumi said guiltily and Shouyou fought the strong urge to laugh. Not at Iwaizumi though, but at himself.

 

It was stupid of him to worry about what the alpha thinks about him when Iwaizumi obviously cares for him. And even if that only meant as friends, Shouyou was okay with it.

 

"Okay. Apology accepted," Shouyou felt like the weight on his shoulders was lifted as he beamed at the alpha. But now, it was Iwaizumi's turn to be confused.

 

"Wait, what?! Seriously?" the alpha yelled out.

 

"Yes, _seriously_ ," Shouyou giggled as he pulled Iwaizumi to his feet.

 

"Now, let's go get that nose cleaned," the omega smiled, dragging the bewildered alpha back to the club.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the dreaded exams. Well, _almost everyone_.

Hajime groaned as he sluggishly stretched his fatigued hands and arms. He had spent almost half the day holed up inside the library, finishing his term paper on the obligations and contracts case that was discussed by his professor. They were supposed to look for a solution on how to absolve the defendant of the charges but given the multiple contradictions on the contract between the parties involved, Hajime was lost on finding even a tiny loophole. The alpha thought long and hard of what to do while related books and research were scattered messily on the table. He sat there gawking at the screen of his laptop, hoping that the answer would just pop up out of nowhere.

  
_Hah. Keep dreaming. Like that's going to work._

 

Discussing and studying about actual law cases were fun but not if you had to write a ten-page paper on it. But regardless of the pile of stuff he had to do, Hajime was grateful. He knew that he would learn how to tackle different cases with the examples his professor gave and it will be useful when he becomes a full-fledged lawyer in the near future.

 

With their tedious bustling schedule, Hajime was glad that their volleyball practice was cancelled for the week because of the upcoming midterm exams. He would never be able to do his reports and term papers and go to volleyball practice at the same time. It was simply impossible. He would turn into a zombie if that ever happened.

  
The gentle rustle of pages being turned, the soft scratches of pen against paper and the hushed voices of stressed college students reached Hajime's ears as he took a good long look around. Everyone either had their noses stuck in large hardbound books or in the screen of their laptops, desperately studying for the not-much-awaited grueling tests.

  
_Wow. Everyone's so tense. Well, I'_ _m not the one to talk though._

  
The alpha slumped in his seat and sighed, laying his cheek atop the stack of books and papers on the table. He stared at nothing in particular, reveling in the ironically tranquil ambiance of the library. The warm afternoon light illuminated the place, crawling through the glass windows. The sky was strikingly blue and the wind was comfortably warm as the seasons slowly changed from spring to summer.

  
Hajime's closed his eyes. His thoughts somehow wandered to the events from that day and one by one it flickered on his mind.

  
After Hinata sucker punched him on the face that day, he had finally cleared things up with the omega. Well, setting aside the blood, at lease something good came out of getting a broken nose.

  
When Hajime went to practice the next day, everybody asked how he got the injury. The alpha relayed the details of the unfortunate accident and they were all dumbstruck at how such strength had come from such a small body. Hajime's packmates, especially Kuroo and Bokuto, had made fun of him for getting slugged by the ever-so-cheerful shrimp. They didn't stop teasing him for days, which was just downright annoying. The worst part was he had to sit out of team practice, _again_ , to avoid getting hit by a ball on the face and further aggravate his injury. Hinata heard of what happened at practice and didn't stop apologizing for breaking his nose. Hajime told the omega not to mind it since he got to practice his jump serves with the spare time.

  
They went on with their usual everyday lives and the baseless rumors had died down eventually. But now with the midterms fast approaching, the group couldn't meet up even for lunch because they were too busy studying. Although Hajime doubted that the _'idiots'_ in the pack were actually studying.

  
Well, not that it matters if they all meet up or not. They would constantly talk on their Snapchat or Line group chat anyway, both of which were created by a certain brown haired shitty omega. No thanks to that, the notifications kept pinging and flooding on Hajime's phone.

  
As if on cue, the alpha's phone pinged another chat notification. Not bothering to sit up straight, he opened his eyes and begrudgingly unlocked his phone to read the new message. Kuroo had sent a picture of his desk crammed with advanced chemistry books and different colored pens. The photo was captioned, _**'Why** **the** **fuck** **did I** **choose** **chemical** **engineering,** **again?'**_ , along with a crying emoji.

  
Another message came in, this time from Kenma. It was a picture of Kuroo clutching his hair in obvious frustration, facing his desk and his back to the camera. It was captioned, _**'Cuz** **you're** **an** **idiot.'**_.

  
Kuroo sent a weird crying sticker and Kenma sent a tired emoji. The trade of stickers and emojis progressed into the couple's usual bickering and was then followed by an array of laughing stickers and _'LOL'_ replies from the rest of the group.

  
Hajime's brows furrowed in bewilderment as he wondered why the hell were the couple chatting with each other when they're literally in the same room. It didn't make sense at all.

  
The exchange continued as each and everyone of them sent their own _'at the moment'_ photos.

  
Lev and Inuoka were studying together along with a few others that were also in the volleyball team. They were in, what Hajime guessed as, Inuoka's dorm room. But it's not at all surprising that the two were holding a study group since they were from the same department. Though the alpha was not sure if they were really studying or if they were playing around due to the mountain of junk food he saw in the photo.

  
Yamamoto, Tanaka and Nishinoya, on the other hand, were _really_ just playing around. Well, it was as expected. Nishinoya sent a picture of his face too close to the camera that all Hajime could see was the libero's right eye and a bit of his nose. The other two were in the background, engrossed in playing Mario Kart. Yamamoto sent another one, all smiles and peace signs. Seeing their dopey faces, Hajime knew that all three were high on sugar and soda.

  
Meanwhile, Yaku sent a picture of his hand barely reaching a book on a shelf. The beta was most likely somewhere in the library as well. But since the library has six floors, Hajime can't tell where exactly his friend was. Lev replied, _**'WTF SENPAI** **YOU'RE** **TOO** **SHORT!** **LOLOLOL'.**_ The remark earned an alarming number of expletives and angry stickers, including one that says _'fuck you'_ , from the beta.

  
That went on until Akaashi sent a photo of an unfinished scale model house. It was definitely a work in process of the architecture student's project. It's not yet done but Hajime can see the meticulous intricate details, displaying one of the many hallmarks of Akaashi's personality. Hajime couldn't help but respond with an amazed sticker. Akaashi added another photo, this time it was of his girlfriend, Kiyoko. The bespectacled beauty smiled shyly at the camera, cheeks tinted with pink. The caption said, _**'Well,** **I have** **a little** **bit** **of** **help'**_. The group chat exploded with messages and random stickers coming from the three idiots. Yamamoto, Tanaka and Nishinoya were fussing about rotten good-looking guys and such. Akaashi just gave a smiling emoji in return.

  
It was all fun and games before someone decided to ruin everthing. Because the most disturbing message of them all came from Hajime's shitty childhood friend. The omega sent them a picture of a gloved hand holding a human organ along with a caption that said, _**'Practicing** **for** **the** **exam'**_. Disgusted and grossed out stickers appeared in succession as soon as they saw Oikawa's photo. Hajime angrily typed in the words, _**'GO** **DIE** **SHITTYKAWA'**_. The omega sent back a cutesy sticker which irritated the alpha more. Hajime responded, **_'I SURE HOPE THAT'S YOUR OWN LIVER SHITTYKAWA_ _COZ IF NOT,_ _IMMA PULL YOURS OUT OF YOUR BODY'_**. Oikawa replied with a scared emoji along with message that said, _**'How** **mean** **Iwa-chan!'**_.

  
The squabble stopped when Hinata sent the last photo. It was a group photo of the redhead sitting in between Bokuto and Sugawara at a picnic table somewhere in the university park. Books, printouts and food were neatly laid on the table in front of them. Apparently, Sugawara was tutoring the younger omega for the midterm exams. And for some reason, they looked like they were having lots of fun with Hinata.

  
_How nice._ Hajime thought as he unconsciously stared at Hinata smiling up at him.

  
The alpha spaced out, his tired eyes fluttering shut. Unknowingly, Hajime had drifted off to sleep, his last thoughts were of Hinata's face.

  
Time passed and Hajime was completely conked out, asleep and drooling on his book.

  
"Umm... Excuse me?" the alpha heard a voice say as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hajime suddenly sat upright, wide awake.

  
"H-Huh?! W-What?!" he exclaimed groggily. The alpha's eyes squinted at the figure in front of him. One of the librarians was peering down at him with an irked look on her face.

  
"I'm sorry but the library will be closing in a bit. Please vacate the premises," she explained in a strict tone.

  
Hajime noticed that it was already dark outside the window which was weird since it felt like he slept for about thirty minutes. The alpha glanced at his watch and gaped in utter shock.

  
"What the fuck?!" Hajime cursed out loud when he saw the time. It was already half past eight in the evening. No wonder it was dark out.

  
The librarian raised an eyebrow at him. Hajime bowed his head and quickly apologized. He hurriedly gathered his things, shoved them inside his bagpack and ran to the door.

  
The moment he left the building, Hajime heaved a breath of relief. If looks could kill, he would probably be dead before he could even get out with the way the librarian was glaring at him.

  
Hajime didn't dawdle on that because he knew he would be dead sooner or later. Since he fell asleep, he wasn't able to work on his term paper. He had to get it done by tomorrow so he could move on to the next task at hand and study for the written exams. Now he would have to pull all-nighters for the next few days and live off cup noodles, energy drinks and coffee for a while.

  
_Congratulations Hajime. You just fucking killed yourself._

  
The alpha sighed as he walked down the path that was lit by the yellow glow of the street lamps.

  
Just as Hajime was about to cross the campus exit, the sound of footsteps came barreling towards him from behind.

  
"WATCH OUT!" a familiar voice shouted. The alpha was knocked off his feet before he could even turn around. Hajime sat up and saw Hinata on the floor, rubbing his head.

  
"Hinata?" the alpha said, caught by surprise.

  
"OH MY GOD! I DID IT AGAIN! ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE? ARE YOU OKAY? I AM SO SORRY IWAIZUMI-SAN!" Hinata frantically howled.

  
"It's fine. It's fine," Hajime laughed. He stood and extended a hand at the panicking omega. Hinata took his outstretched hand and the alpha helped him up.

  
"At least you didn't throw hot chocolate all over me this time, am I right? But it seems that, one way or another, I always get injured when you're around, huh?" Hajime teased. Hinata looked down, his face bright red. A chuckle escaped from the alpha's lips at the sight of the flustered omega.

  
"Anyway, what's with the rush?" Hajime asked. The omega's expression morphed from embarrassment to panic in just a second.

  
"GAHH! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Hinata screamed, face turning pale.

  
"Work? At this hour?" Hajime asked. Then he remembered that Hinata worked at the club owned by Tanaka's sister.

  
"Yeah. I was about to text Teru-san to ask if he could pick me up here but I sorta... crashed... into you..." Hinata said with a nervous laugh.

  
At the mention of that ear-pierced cocky looking bastard, Hajime clicked his tongue in annoyance and released his phermones without knowing. The alpha's scent were all over the two of them, enveloping them in the strong musk.

  
"Umm... Iwaizumi... san? I kinda... need to go," Hinata tugged on his hand that Hajime was still holding. He tightened his grip, refusing to let go. The alpha could smell the anxiety from Hinata's sweet omega scent.

  
"I'll take you," Hajime mumbled so quietly that he was the only one to hear it.

  
"Huh?" confusion was all over Hinata's face as he tilted his head to the side.

  
"I said I'll take you to work," he murmured a bit louder.

  
"What?" Hinata blinked, looking even more confused and something in Hajime just snapped.

  
"I SAID, I'LL TAKE YOU TO WORK DAMMIT!" Hajime yelled, both in disconcertment and indignation. The alpha let go of Hinata but somehow, the sensation of the omega's hand lingered on his skin.

  
"Stay here and wait for me. I'll be right back," Hajime huffed, tone more of a command than a request. The alpha walked away without even waiting for the omega to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again soon. Laters ♡


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou didn't know that going to work could be so taxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs hysterically*
> 
> Enjoy~

It's been ten minutes since Iwaizumi told him to wait and Shouyou was worried that he might not be able to get to work on time. He stood there by the dim lighted campus entrance, getting antsy as time goes by. He considered leaving over a dozen of times but he didn't want to just go and make the alpha angry.

  
The omega subconsciously gnawed on his fingernail in a nervous act. But still, he can't be late. _Sure_ \--Saeko, the owner of the club, was lenient on him but he can't say the same for the floor manager, Kobayashi. The guy was a different matter entirely. He had the messiest greasy ash gray hair that reached his shoulders. He was tall, thin and sickly pale, almost like a corpse. Not only that, Kobayashi was quiet and he lacked presence. You won't even notice him there unless he talks. Because of this, some of Shouyou's coworkers had called the man _'Grim Reaper'_ behind his back. Yet despite his physical apperance and overall demeanor, Kobayashi was a very intimidating alpha. Shouyou was afraid of the guy, especially when the alpha flays him alive with blunt words which was said in a very monotonous voice.

  
So if he did not come to work on time, he might gutted and fired by the horrifying Grim Reaper. And Shouyou couldn't afford to lose his job, he just _couldn't_.

  
Just then, the loud roar of a mortorcycle engine brought Shouyou back into reality. His worries momentarily forgotten as his eyes sparkled with astonishment at the huge black bike with thick chrome-colored rims that was right in front of him. Shouyou was definitely speechless for he'd only seen those types of bikes in movies. The rider killed the engine of the monstrous vehicle and gracefully removed his black helmet like an action star.

  
"Iwaizumi-san!" Shouyou gasped. Iwaizumi ruffled his own flattened hair with one gloved hand, turning it back to its original spiky state while he held his helment with another.

  
_Uwaaaaaahhh. So cool..._ Shouyou thought as Iwaizumi looked like a model for a magazine, all sexy and dressed in black as he sat on the motorcycle.

  
Considering that he was completely marveling at the sight of the alpha, Shouyou was unprepared when Iwaizumu tossed an extra helmet to him. The omega managed to catch it, althought clumsily. He was just thankful that he didn't dropped the thing.

  
"Hop on," Iwaizumi mumbled lowly.

  
"Eh?" Shouyou was sure that he was making a stupid face as his eyes widened in surprise.

  
"I told you I'd take you to work, right? So hurry up and hop on. We don't want you to be late," the alpha looked away, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

  
"EHH?! CAN I?! REALLY?!" the redhead raved. The alpha gave a small nod and Shouyou beamed as his face lit up like a christmas tree. The omega was practically jumping up and down when he hastily strapped the helmet on and mounted the motorcycle. The engine roared back to life, vibrating beneath them.

  
"WAAAHH! THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" the omega's whole body trembled, undoubtedly eager and excited.

  
"Hold on!" Iwaizumi shouted over the noise. Shouyou stared confoundingly at the alpha's large back, searching for a place to situate his hands on.

  
_Hold on? To where?_

  
Unsure of where to put his hands, Shouyou settled on lightly gripping the sides of Iwaizumi's jacket. The alpha chortled, trying hard to mask his laughter.

  
Without warning, Iwaizumi took both his hands and wrapped it around the other's waist. Shouyou squeaked at the unexpected action and went stiff in shock. The omega was pressed firmly onto his senpai's back, unable to escape. Shouyou was desperately hoping that Iwaizumi won't see his flushed cheeks, otherwise he might realize the omega's not-so-slight crush on the alpha.

  
"Hold on tight or you might fall off," he heard the alpha say. Shouyou garbled gibberish in response, his brain and mouth always seemed to abandon him at the most crucial moment.

  
"Alright then! Let's go!" Iwaizumi twisted the handlebars and they took off with an amazing speed. The cool evening wind tickled Shouyou's skin as they zoomed through the main street.

  
"WHOOO! THIS IS AMAZING!" the omega yelled in exuberance. They whipped past countless skyscrapers in a blur, leaving a trail of tire tracks and smoke behind them. The twinkling lights of the cityscape surrounded the pair in various shades of yellow and orange. It made Shouyou feel like they were trapped inside their own little world. Just the two of them.

  
Warmth spread throughout the omega's chest as he snuggled closer to the alpha. Shouyou buried his face on Iwaizumi's strong back, inhaling a lungful of the older's scent.

  
"Are you feeling cold?" the alpha asked with obvious concern. His emotions began piling up, a mix of happiness, guilt, sadness and longing all in one. The omega did not knew that just a few simple words from the alpha would make him feel that way nor that he would even be capable of experiencing such complicated feelings. For an idiot like him, it was just too much to handle.

  
_Please Iwaizumi-san. Please don't make me like you more than I already do._

  
Shouyou bit his lower lip and hugged Iwaizumi even tighter, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

  
"No... It's warm. _Really_ warm," the omega whispered with a shaky breath. Iwaizumi did not respond after that and Shouyou was secretly grateful for it. They just rode in a seemingly awkward silence, both incapable of saying anything else.

  
Iwaizumi slowed down once they reached the bar and parked in front of the employee entrance. Shouyou slid off the bike and took off the helmet he was wearing while Iwaizumi did the same.

  
Shouyou glanced at his watch. He had arrived just in time and still had about ten minutes to spare. His usual forty-five minute commute to work was cut down into half, thanks to Iwaizumi. Well, they were going _way_ past the speed limit so it's not surprising that they got there on time. It was actually more surprising that they didn't get caught by the police or something since they were breaking a few laws. It was kind of ironic considering that Iwaizumi was a law student.

  
_I thought he was a stickler for the rules and stuff. But I guess he's not, huh? How unexpected._ Shouyou smiled at the thought, his earlier complex feelings dissipating into thin air.

  
"Umm... Thanks for the ride Iwaizumi-san," Shouyou said with a blush.

  
"Yeah. Anytime," the alpha grinned and patted the omega on the head, giving his hair a little shake.

  
"OH! SHOUYOU!" the two of them jumped at the playful voice that suddenly came out of nowhere, Iwaizumi immediately withdrawing his hand. They both turned to the source of the voice and saw Terushima by the door, sporting his usual impish smile.

  
The mischievous alpha approached them and draped his arm all over Shouyou's shoulder. The omega caught a glimpse of Iwaizumi narrowing his eyes at the action.

  
"So who are you talking to this time, Shou?" Terushima asked. The ear-pierced alpha took one look at Iwaizumi and Shouyou knew that he recognized the guy.

  
"OOH!" Terushima gasped. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE ALREADY DATIN--" Shouyou elbowed the loudmouthed alpha in the ribs to prevent him from blabbing his mouth off and say something unnecessary.

  
"Iwaizumi-san just gave me a ride to work. _That's all_ ," Shouyou spat, emphasizing each and every word.

  
"Ow... _Shit._ I was only joking. Don't get your panties in a twist. That freakin' hurts, babe!" Terushima whined, caressing the part that Shouyou hit. Then the lively alpha looked at Iwaizumi and smiled brightly, giving Shouyou a bad feeling.

  
"Hey man. Sorry about last time. I get a little protective when it comes to Shouyou," Terushima merrily explained, yanking the omega closer. Shouyou yelped in shock, putting his arm in between their bodies to create some space but failed miserably. The alpha was annoyingly strong and was hard to shake off. Shouyou heard a slight growl coming from the other alpha standing in front of them. He was scared to look in Iwaizumi's direction as he felt the prickling anger emanating from his senpai.

  
_Ack! He's angry? But why?! Is it because of Teru-san? Is he still mad about the first time they met? I bet he is. Teru-san has this innate ability of rubbing people off the wrong way. Stupid Teru-san! You idiot gigolo!_

  
"Oh... We were never properly introduced. I'm Terushima Yuuji. Nice to meet'cha!" the alpha smiled while he extended his hand for a handshake. Shouyou's eyes widened at the alpha's boldness.

  
_What the heck are you doing Teru-san?! He's suuuuuper angry at you, you know?!_

  
The two stared at the alpha as the frown lines in his face kept increasing by the minute. The omega was sure that Iwaizumi wouldn't take the handshake, but much to Shouyou's surprise, he did. The alpha gripped Terushima's hand in a firm handshake.

  
"Iwaizumi," his senpai mumbled in a low irate tone, gripping Terushima's hand even harder.

  
" _Damn._ What a strong grip you have there dude. But if you are always scary like this, you won't be popular like me," Terushima said with a loud laugh. But the laughter died in his throat as Iwaizumi glared so sharply that it could cut a man in half.

  
They were petrified at the alpha's expression, both unable to speak. Iwaizumi then let go of Terushima's hand and said, "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow, Hinata."

  
Iwaizumi put his helmet back on, mounted his bike and rode off. He was gone in less than five seconds while Shouyou and Terushima stood there, stunned.

  
_What_ _just happened?_

  
"What the hell do you see in that guy anyway? Aside from his tastes in bikes, there's not one redeeming trait in him. He doesn't have a sense of humor. He's scary. Plus, he's so fucking rude," Terushima stated, disapproval and dissatisfaction evident in his words. Shouyou pushed the alpha away at the offhand comment.

  
"Isn't that because of you?!" Shouyou scolded the alpha.

  
"Huh?! Why me?" Terushima gaped in disbelief. The two were about to engage in a heated argument when hand was placed in each of their shoulder. Shouyou and Terushima flinched in fright at the abrupt appearance of Kobayashi who was looking more ghastly than usual.

  
"K-K-Ko-Kobayashi-san!" Shouyou squeaked.

  
"What are you two doing here? Get back to work," the pale alpha said in a level voice. Shouyou and Terushima replied politely and scurried inside the club.

  
In the end, Shouyou was still late to work. And it was all because of Terushima. Yet even though he was late, he didn't get chewed out by Kobayashi like he expected. Maybe because it was only few minutes difference, although he can't say for sure. But what he can say for sure was Terushima will definitely pay for what happened.

  
Shouyou set it aside for the time being and did his work. Despite the difficulty, Shouyou enjoyed working at the club. It was fun meeting different types of people and see how they act when under the influence of alcohol. Some becomes ridiculously talkative while others become extremely quiet. But most of the time, they just pass out. He had gotten used to dealing with various customers and he liked it.

  
And so, Shouyou's work proceeded like always; taking orders, making drinks, cleaning tables and listening to wasted customers' drunk talk.

  
He finished his shift at the usual time which was around three in the morning. On the way home, he thought about how glas he was that it ended without a hitch.

  
"I'm home," Shouyou uttered softly when he came home to avoid waking up his mother and younger sister. He sat down on the entrance as he carefully removed his shoes.

  
"Welcome home Shouyou," greeted a warm voice from behind him. Shouyou swiftly turned around and saw his mother, Naomi, smiling at him.

  
Naomi was a headstrong alpha but her kindess was bigger than the ocean. She was just a few centimeters taller than Shouyou but somehow, her presence made her seem taller. She was thin, fair-skinned and her short, naturally curly hair had a lighter shade compared to his.

  
"Mom! What are doing up so early?" the omega asked.

  
"I made you food. Make sure to eat it, okay?" Naomi said, wiping her wet hands on the apron tied around her waist.

  
"I will. Thanks, Mom. I have an afternoon class so I can still make it to Takeda-sensei's café for work later in the morning. I'll change first then eat and take a nap after. You can go back to sleep, alright?" Shouyou beamed and walked past his mother.

  
Just as he was about to climb up the stairs, he heard Naomi say, "I'm sorry Shouyou."

  
The omega whipped his head back faster than he could blink. "Eh? Sorry for what?" Shouyou asked.

  
"I'm sorry. Because I'm getting sick again, you had to work two jobs to pay for the rent, your school expenses and my medication," his mother said guiltily. Shouyou walked towards Naomi and wrapped her in a loving embrace.

  
"It's okay, Mom. I'm doing this because I want to help. Besides if you keep thinking like this, you'll get more wrinkles. You're already old but you'll age much faster this way," Shouyou teased, chuckling heartily. Naomi reached for the omega's ear and pinched it hard.

  
"OW OW OW OW! MOM! STOP!" Shouyou begged, stepping back from the embrace. His mother had one hand on her waist as she continued her assault on his ear.

  
"I'm not old, you cheeky brat," his mother pouted. Naomi let his ear go and he fell on his butt. She shook her head in surrender.

  
"Fine. You win, Shouyou. Just don't forget to rest from time to time. And don't push yourself too hard," Naomi reminded him.

  
"Of course!" Shouyou yelled, earning a flick on the forehead from his mother.

  
"Don't be too noisy. Natsu might wake up," Naomi reprimanded. Shouyou gave a salute and his mother smiled endearingly.

  
Naomi gave Shouyou a pat on the head and went back to her room, leaving him sitting alone on the cold floor. He touched his forehead and bit his lower lip.

  
"I need to do my best," he said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan driving a motorcycle is a dream of mine. Imagining him on a big black motorbike is so HOT--I mean, fun. ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪
> 
> Tbh, Iwa-chan is a stickler for rules. But he's more than willing to break a few for Hinata. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finds himself in the most dangerous situation of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY. ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ
> 
> I present you the longest chapter of this fic (so far). Enjoy~
> 
> PS. Please forgive me if there are typos and stuff. o(╥﹏╥)o

Lugging his bag, Hajime sprinted towards the gym. Sweat dripped from his forehead while he zoomed through the campus. His last lecture with Professor Washijo ended later than usual, making him miss about an hour of volleyball practice. Truth be told, Hajime was half expecting it. When the old man started talking, nobody could ever shut him up. He figured that since it was the professor's last class of the semester, Washijo would most likely spew a long-ass speech about how students should behave and act accordingly. And he was right. He was _fucking_ right.

  
Well, at least the hell week was finally over. He had miraculously survived the torturous midterm examinations.

  
_Thank god for that._

  
The pressure quickly dwindled and the excitement rapidly grew as they slowly approached the end of the semester and the beginning of summer break. For student athletes like Hajime, summer break equals intensive training camp. Which means, he would be able to concentrate on volleyball for the duration of the break. And he would rather have training camps over exams, any day.

  
But to be honest, Hajime didn't really drown in despair throughout the exam week. He had a pretty good stress-reliever named Hinata.

  
The alpha had been diligently sending the bright-eyed omega to work every night since that night. For some reason, Hajime would have this sense of self-satisfaction every time he would give Hinata a ride to work. Maybe his protective pack alpha instincts were kicking in, maybe he was happy to help out a friend, or maybe he just felt rewarded with the fact that Hinata would smile gratefully at him each time. The alpha had a hundred other theories but each left him more perplexed than the last. Either way, whenever he takes the omega to work, he would feel drunk with euphoria. Even on the days of the exams, he continued to drive Hinata to the club, although Hajime was concerned about Hinata choosing to work on those days on top of studying for the exams and helping at home. Despite the omega's transparent exhaustion, Hajime was glad he was able to meet with Hinata everyday. He felt a bit remorseful for being happy but whatever reason there may be, it was, _hands down_ , the highlight of his day and he _fucking_ liked it.

  
Hajime couldn't stop the grin that was creeping on his face at the thought. He soon reached the gym and he slid the door open, praying that he won't be punished for being late.

  
"Good after... noon..." the enthusiasm in Hajime's voice wavered as he entered. He could literally smell the tension inside the gym. His teammates were eerily quiet, each of them gave off the scent of worry and nervousness while they watch the scene unfold in front of them.

  
Coach Ukai was sitting on the bench, scribling away on his clipboard. The older alpha looked weary and disinterested. Meanwhile, Miyahara, Hajime's asshole upperclassman, was baring his teeth at the coach with his fists clenched, all wound up and angry.

  
"What the fuck did you just say?!" Miyahara spat.

  
"Are you deaf or just plain stupid? I said, you're off the team. Get your things and leave my gym," Coach Ukai said with nonchalance and did not bother looking at the furious alpha. Miyahara was shaking at the older alpha's statement.

  
"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Miyahara swatted away Coach Ukai's clipboard in an outrage. The older alpha didn't even bat an eyelid at the outburst.

  
Instead, Coach Ukai sneered, put both of his hands in his pockets and said, "I'm not."

  
Miyahara became more livid and grabbed the older alpha by the collar of his jacket. The coach was forced to stand up, face to face with Hajime's disrespective senpai.

  
"You fucker! If I tell this to my dad, you'll be out of the job! Don't you know who I am?!" yelled Miyahara as he gave off the most foul scent one could ever smell from an alpha.

  
Coach Ukai snorted, completely unfazed at the threats he just received. "From what I can see, you're just a spoiled little brat who runs to daddy every time you get a _'boo-boo'_. You think you're holier-than-thou? Get off your high horse, brat. You're just riding on your father's coattails. Who the _hell_ do you think you are, huh? An egocentric self-righteous idiot like you who can't even abide by a few simple rules is certainly not needed in this team. _Get out of my gym_ ," Coach Ukai's tone dropped a few octaves lower as his expression darkened. Hajime sensed every ounce of malice coming from their coach from where he stood. The older alpha's thick overpowering scent filled the gym, making them all cower in fear. In instict, Hajime and his teammates slightly lowered their heads at their coach's display of strength. Miyahara's grip on the blonde's collar loosened as the asshole fought the urge to bow his head, showing obvious defiance to the stronger alpha.

  
"Oh, and one more thing," Coach Ukai murmured sweetly. Then suddenly, he butted his head against Miyahara's with full force. The younger alpha landed on his back, clutching his bleeding nose.

  
"You're a hundred years too early to threaten me, brat. Now leave before I haul you out myself," huffed Coach Ukai. Miyahara scampered away from the older alpha but before he could leave the building he gave Hajime a dirty look and mumbled under his breath, "This is all your fault. You'll pay for this."

  
Hajime ignored the ramblings of his disgraced upperclassman, tiptoed towards the sea of stunned spectators and stumbled upon his packmates.

  
"Hey, what happened here?" Hajime whispered to Kuroo.

  
"Oh dude. Get this. Apparently, Miyahara-senpai was caught by the police doing drugs at a frat party. Remember when he ditched practice for weeks after his suspension? It was during that time, or so I heard," Kuroo whispered back.

  
_'What a fucking idiot'_ was Hajime's initial thought at the news.

  
"But seriously, what was Miyahara-senpai thinking? We all know that Coach doesn't tolerate those who break his rules, especially the _'no usage of drugs'_ part," Yaku added, not hiding his disappointment.

  
"Yeah. But if you ask me, that asshole got it coming," commented Kyoutani and Hajime couldn't agree more.

  
"What are you all standing around for? Get back to practice!" yelled Coach Ukai. The team scurried in an instant, all desperate to avoid the wrath of the demon coach.

  
"Iwaizumi. Did you think I didn't notice you come in late?" the older alpha called before Hajime could get far away.

  
_Oh shit._

  
"NO COACH!" Hajime replied loudly. He can hear the snickers from his teammates.

  
"Good. Because of that, you get twenty laps around the gym before you join the drills and fifty jump serves before you leave, understand?" the older alpha said with a horrendous smile.

  
"Yes coach!" Hajime answered. His pack were giving him smiles and a few thumbs-up as encouragement but he knew they were all making fun of him. He hurriedly ran to the locker room to change so that he can start on his punishment.

  
Practice progressed normally--well, as normal as it can be. Bokuto, _as usual_ , created a ruckus with his constant chattering and undying energy. Other than that, everything went smoothly.

  
After volleyball practice, Hajime properly did the fifty jump serves he was given. He was the last one out of the gym because of it, but it worked to his advantage considering that Hinata pushed back the time they would meet up at the parking lot near the gym.

  
The night slowly rolls in as the sun sets in the sky. The glowing vermillion-colored dusk reminded him of Hinata. Hajime raced with anticipation, eager to meet up with the omega. When he reached the parking lot, he saw Hinata leaning by the lampost. The alpha rushed over to the omega to greet him.

  
"Hey Hinata. Did you wait... long?" Hajime faltered as soon as he saw Hinata's face. The omega cheeks were red, his eyes glazed and unfocused, and his breathing was labored.

  
Hinata didn't answer as he was staring at nothing in particular. Worried, Hajime put a hand on the omega's shoulder and gave him a little shake. "Hinata? Are you okay?" he asked.

  
Hinata seemed to snap out of his daze and managed to notice Hajime who was in front of him. "Oh... Iwaizumi-san... S-sorry. I'm fine. I'm just... feeling a bit s-strange," the omega mumbled, flashing a weak smile. Hajime's eyebrows knit in confusion at the contradiction in Hinata's words.

  
"Strange? Strange, how? A-are... Are you... Are you in h-heat?" Hajime stuttered, extremely embarrassed at the question. Hinata shook his head in reply.

  
"No... I just feel... hot... but I also feel... cold. Aside from that I feel... fine..." Hinata wobbled back and forth until he finally fainted.

  
"Hinata!" the alpha shouted. Luckily, Hajime was there to catch him or else the omega would fall flat on his face. The alpha wrapped one arm on Hinata's waist and the other around his shoulder to support the frail omega. Hajime could feel Hinata's abnormally high body temperature on his skin as he held the omega in his arms. And then it all made sense; the heavy breathing, the hot and cold feeling, and the high body temperature. Hinata was sick.

  
" _Shit._ You're not fine at all, you dumbass! You're burning up!" Hajime's panicked voice rang across the deserted parking lot. The alpha slung Hinata's bag on his back and hoisted the unresponsive omega with ease, carefully handling him as if he was fragile.

  
_Fuck! I need to take him home!_ Hajime started to run at the thought but then he stopped.

  
_Shit! I don't even know where he lives! But if I don't take him somewhere safe, he might fucking die! I should just take him to the hospital!_

  
The alpha began to move again as he dashed out of the campus grounds. Hajime turned left, planning to dash all the way to the hospital that was only six blocks away from the university. Howerever, halfway through, he suddenly skidded to a halt.

  
_No, wait. They might not let me in. I'm not even remotely related to Hinata! Should I just call his mom?! But I don't know her number!_ Hajime turned around and went the opposite way.

  
_Should I call the police?! Or maybe I should call an ambulance?!_ The alpha's mind ran as fast as he did. A million thoughts passed through his head and ironically, without thinking, he had brought Hinata to his apartment.

  
Hajime unceremoniously dropped their stuff in the living room. He went to his room, gently laid Hinata on his bed and covered him with the fluffy duvet to keep him warm. The alpha flopped on the bed and closely studied the omega's sleeping face.

  
Hajime sat there, watching the rise and fall of Hinata's chest. And somehow, it seemed unreal that the omega was right there, sleeping on his very bed.

  
The ringing sound of a phone startled Hajime and made him feel as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. Carrying the shame with him, he padded across the apartment to the source of the noise. Unsurprisingly, it came from inside of Hinata's bag. The alpha opened the bag and dug out the omega's smartphone.

  
Hajime took one look at the phone and his agitation instantly changed into rage. The name _Terushima Yuuji_ flickered on the screen as it continued to ring and vibrate in his hand.

  
Reluctantly, Hajime tapped the answer button and placed the phone next to his ear.

  
" _Shouyou, babe! Are you coming to work?_ " crooned the irritating voice on the other line. A snarl bubbled from Hajime's throat at the gross endearment that came from Terushima.

  
"This is Iwaizumi. Hinata can't come. He's sick. He's now resting in _my_ bed, in _my_ apartment," he replied tersely.

  
" _Oooohhh... Is that so? I see! I see! Well then, sorry to bother you! Take care of our little sunshine! Laters!_ " Terushima said with a suspiciously cheerful tone before he hung up.

  
"I'm going to do it even without you telling me," Hajime huffed at the phone.

  
With a newfound determination, Hajime decided to inform Hinata's family of the situation first. He swiped open the smartphone, only to find it locked with a password.

  
_Of course it's locked, Hajime. Aren't you a fucking genius?_

  
The alpha sighed at his own idiocy as he returned the phone back.

  
_Huh. That didn't go too well, now did it? Never mind, I gotta take care of Hinata first. But what do you do when someone's sick anyway?_

  
The alpha walked towards the kitchen and opened the spice cabinet in search of the cold medicine which clearly isn't there. Not knowing what to do, Hajime grabbed his own smartphone and called someone he trusts. After two rings, that person picked up the call.

  
" _Hi baby! You haven't called me in a while. How was your exams?_ " said a calm voice.

  
"Mom, _please._ I'm already 22 years old. Don't call me _'baby'_ ," Hajime grumbled.

  
" _It doesn't matter how old you_   _get, my idiot son. You're still going to be my precious baby_ ," Hajime shook his head as he heard his mother sulking.

  
"Whatever. Never mind that. Anyway, I got a question. What do you usually do when I'm sick or when I get a cold?" the alpha asked, frustrated.

  
_"What? Why are you asking?_   _Are you sick? Are you okay? Do you want me to come to your apartment and make you porridge_?" his mother inquired with concern.

  
"Mom!" insisted Hajime.

  
" _Alright,  don't make a fuss. Well, whenever you have a high fever, I'd usually bring it down. I would wipe you off with a cool damp towel and put a cooling patch on your forehead. I would also make sure you eat and make you drink your medicine. Then, I'd let you drink plenty of water. If your throat hurts or if you_   _have a cough, I would make grated daikon radish with honey and then have you drink that. There's a lot more but that's usually what I do. So why are you asking this? Are you really sick?_ " Hajime jotted down what his mother said and ignored her questions.

  
"Thanks Mom. I'll talk to you later," Hajime said in a brusque manner.

  
" _Hajime wai--_ " the alpha hang up the phone before she could complain. He sauntered to the room and peeked inside. Hajime made sure that Hinata was sound asleep before he took off to buy the things he needed.

  
First, he went to the pharmacy to buy medicine and cooling patches. He was not sure how much he should buy so he ended up buying a too much for one person to use. Next, he ventured to the grocery store to buy daikon radish and honey, along with the ingredients for porridge and other stuff since he was running low on food supplies.

  
He may not look like it, but Hajime was a good cook. Not as great as his mother or Hinata, but good enough. He learned it out of desperation because his mother wouldn't have let him live alone if he didn't. Though, he wouldn't have thought that there would be a day that he would be able to cook use his cooking skills for anyone besides himself.

  
After his little shopping trip, Hajime nimbly walked back to his aparment to take care of the sick omega. He set the groceries down on the kitchen counter and then, the alpha prepared a basin of cold water along with a small towel.

  
He went into the bedroom carrying the basin of water, the towel and the cooling patches. Hajime sat on the side of the bed and settled the things on the bedside table. Wanting to cool down the omega, the alpha pulled off the duvet and paused as he was impeded with a huge hurdle.

  
Hinata's clothes.

  
Hajime gaped at Hinata's sleeping figure and thought,  _'What now?'_. The alpha smacked his face with both hands and steeled himself.

  
"I'm sorry, Hinata," Hajime apologized sincerely as he began to shred Hinata of his clothes. The alpha unbuttoned the omega's shirt and slid it of his shoulders. He lifted Hinata off the bed and leaned him against his chest while he removed the shirt from the redhead's back. Still not conscious, Hinata climbed on to Hajime's lap and clung to him. The omega nuzzled the crook of alpha's neck, curling up against him.

  
The alpha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he involuntarily shivered at the omega's unforseen action.

  
_Holy shit._

  
It was a good thing Hajime's hands were occupied with Hinata's shirt or else he would have snaked it around the omega's back and hugged him tight. However, the closeness was enough for him to smell the sweet marshmallow-like scent of the omega. Resisting the temptation, the alpha laid the redhead back on the bed which he regretted soon after because, Hinata's upper body was now deliciously exposed and all for Hajime's viewing pleasure.

  
_Holy fucking shit._

  
Hajime swallowed dryly while he openly stared at the omega. Hinata's plump lips parted as he heaved deep breaths, his pale porcelain-like skin was flushed due to his fever, his smooth neck was awfully inviting, his supple chest seemed perfect to touch, and his nipples perky and pink that you just want to suc--

  
_Iwaizumi Hajime. Hinata's your friend! What the hell is wrong with you?! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter._

  
Hajime badly wanted to slam his head on the wall or maybe just shrivel up and die altogether. He felt ashamed at himself for it wasn't exactly the right time to have inappropriate delusions.

  
Collecting his thoughts, Hajime reached for the basin. The alpha wrung the wet towel that was in the water-filled basin and gingerly wiped the omega down to cool down his temperature. Hinata whimpered and squirmed at the feel of the damp cloth on him while Hajime marveled at how the omega managed to sleep through that.

  
The moment he was done, Hajime nervously unzipped Hinata's jeans and removed it with utmost caution. Once Hajime freed both of Hinata's legs from its confines, the alpha brought out one of his most comfortable t-shirts and slipped it on the omega.

  
Hajime placed a cooling patch on Hinata and tucked him in. The alpha gathered the omega's cothes and left the room.

  
As soon as he closed the door, Hajime massaged his aching temples. He didn't do much but he was tired as fuck.

  
The alpha threw the omega's clothes in the washing machine then he listlessly sauntered to the kitchen and prepared dinner. Since he was making porridge for Hinata, he opted to have it for dinner as well. When he was done cooking, he took out the daikon radish and honey. He grated the daikon finely, put it in the blender and added honey to the mix.

  
After everything was ready, he served the porridge in a bowl and the daikon mix in a glass. He arranged them in a tray along with a bottle of water and medicine, and delivered it to Hinata.

  
"Hinata?" Hajime called out as he set the tray down. He sat beside the sleeping omega and tenderly shook him awake.

  
Hinata's eyes fluttered open and looked at him with a bleary expression. "Iwai... zumi... san?" the omega said with uncertainty.

  
"How are you feeling Hinata?" Hajime asked softly, as if talking to an injured animal.

  
"I... I feel... sick. W-where... Where are we?" Hinata sluggishly tried to sit up that Hajime had to help him.

  
"You're in my apartment. You fainted and I sorta panicked so I kind of... brought you here without thinking. Sorry," Hajime confessed sheepishly.

  
"N-no... Please, don't be. I-I'm the one who should be sorry for the t-trouble I've caused," Hinata whined weakly.

  
"No worries. It's no trouble at all. What matters is that you need to get better. And for that to happen, you need to eat," Hajime passed the bowl of porridge to the omega which he accepted without any protests. The alpha was relieved that Hinata was able to finish most of his food, guzzle the daikon-honey mix, and drink his medicine.

  
"Stay the night. I can't really let you go home when you fee like shit. So don't worry about anything else and just go back to sleep, okay?" Hajime smiled and patted the omega on the head. Hinata was compliant as he nestled back down on the cozy bed.

  
Once Hinata closed his eyes, Hajime cleaned the mess quietly and left the bedroom so that the omega could rest. Shortly thereafter, he ate his dinner, tidied up the kitchen, washed Hinata's clothes and took a quick shower. All of that, in less than one hour.

  
It has been a long and draining day. Hajime was tired, but he knew that Hinata was three times more tired than he was. To him, the mere fact that the omega would work and study to the point that he would collapse was somehow unsettling. It was nice to see the redhead work hard and all, yet there was a small nagging thought at the back of his mind that wants him to protect Hinata at all costs and shield him from the world.

  
His heart tightened up and ached, making it physically hard for him to breathe.

  
_What the hell is this feeling? Heartburn? Did I eat too much porridge?_

  
Lying on the plush cream-colored sofa, the alpha stared at the ceiling of his living room. He slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamed of nothing but Hinata.

 

* * *

 

The harsh morning sunlight peeked through the curtains and Shouyou stirred, enveloped in the soothing scent of delectable chocolate. The scent of Iwaizumi. The scent of his alpha.

  
_Alpha?_

  
His eyes flew wide open and sat upright in one swift move. The omega's sight adjusted to the scene and realized he was in an unfamilliar place.

  
_Waahh! That's right! I'm in Iwaizumi-san's apartment._

  
Recalling the events of last night, Shouyou's face heated up, this time it was for a different reason other than the fever. He scrambled out of bed and ran straight to the living room. There he saw the alpha slumbering soundly on the sofa.

  
Iwaizumi looked somewhat uncomfortable as he frowned, excessively. Shouyou giggled at the weird expression and knelt in front of the snoring alpha. The omega stretched out his hand to straighten the creases between ravenette's brows. But just as Shouyou was about to touch Iwaizumi, the alpha's hand grabbed his wrist.

  
"I-Iwa... Iwaizumi... san?!" the omega squeaked in shock. Iwaizumi blinked and looked at him with drowsy eyes.

  
"Huh? Hinata? Good... morning..." Iwaizumi yawned while he laggardly sat up, not letting go of the omega.

  
"Good morning," Shouyou croaked shyly with a voice tinier than an ant.

  
"How are you feeling?" Iwaizumi asked. Then the next thing Shouyou knew, the alpha had him by the nape, had closed the space between them without hesitation, and was resting his forehead against the omega's. The redhead was about a hair's breadth away from Iwaizumi so to him, everything was in high-definition. The dazzling gleam in the alpha's eyes, the surprising length of his eyelashes, the small mischievous curve of his lips, and even the inconspicuous freckles that dotted his face was in full view.

  
"Your fever has gone down. That's good," his senpai candidly beamed, showing all thirty-two of his teeth.

  
_GUWAAAAHHHH. S-SO D-DARN SPARKLY! GOOD LORD, ISN'T THAT_   _A BIT TOO MUCH?! IT'S STILL MORNING, YOU KNOW?! ARE YOU_ _TRYING TO KILL ME?!_

  
"Hinata? Your face is red. Are you still feeling sick?" Iwaizumi questioned, absolutely clueless.

  
"N-no... I-It's not that," Shouyou answered, still blushing like crazy.

  
"Then what is it?" Iwaizumi scowled in bewilderment.

  
"S-Senpai... You're... umm... You're too close," Shouyou murmured. Iwaizumi was silent for about ten seconds before he moved away, cheeks tinted with scarlet.

  
"S-Sorry," the alpha avoided eye contact while he muttered.

  
"I-It's okay," blood rushed up to his ears and Shouyou's pulse picked up the pace as he became more interested in fiddling his fingers than looking in Iwaizumi's general direction. Minutes passed and the omega mustered up the courage to sneak a glance at the ravenette, only to find Iwaizumi an incomprehensive expression.

  
"Is... Is there something wrong Iwaizumi-san?" Hinata said, tickled with curiosity.

  
"Hinata, were you always that small?" Iwaizumi asked bluntly.

  
"H-hey! A-are you making fun of me?!" Shouyou whined like a petulant child.

  
"No no! T-that's not what I meant. It's just that... My shirt... looks _really_ big on... you," Iwaizumi bumbled, voice cracking towards the end.

  
Shouyou stiffened as he remembered what he was wearing. The omega was too preoccupied with everything else that he failed to notice his state of undress. And coming out of the bedroom in only the ravenette's shirt and his own underwear wasn't exactly a great idea.

  
Getting overly conscious, Shouyou stood up and bolted. "SORRY! I'M GOING TO CHANGE REAL QUICK!" the redhead announced.

  
"Hinata wait!" Iwaizumi screamed as he followed suit. The omega almost fled the scene when the alpha grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt--or rather the shirt that he was currently wearing--and lost his footing.

  
Shouyou, being the graceless klutz that he is, tumbled to the floor and dragging Iwaizumi with him. Now, the bright haired omega was sprawled all over the apartment's floor. He was panting hard and his shirt slipping off one shoulder. On the other hand, the alpha was on top of him, straddling him and pinning him down. With Iwaizumi's hands at either side of his head, Shouyou was indisputably trapped yet, funnily enough, he liked it.

  
"Ow _shit_... Sorry 'bout that Hinata. You okay?" the alpha tenderly stroked his cheek, showing his concern. Shouyou nodded in reply. However, Iwaizumi's warm hand felt so good that he couldn't help but give in to his omega senses as he inadvertently scented the air.

  
"Alpha..." Shouyou moaned breathlessly before he could even think. A deep primal growl was ripped from Iwaizumi's throat at the omega's instinctual reaction. There was a dangerous glint in the alpha's eyes as he responded to Shouyou's scent with his own.

  
Iwaizumi descended on him and the gap between the two shrunk, inch by inch. Shouyou could practically feel the alpha's lips on him when, out of nowhere, an awfully loud thud yanked them back to reality.

  
They both looked up and saw a middle-aged woman with a lightly tanned skin and straight dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was dressed very snappily, all business-like and intimidating. If it wasn't for the outright dumbfounded look on her face, Shouyou would've been definitely terrified this woman.

  
_But who is she?_

  
"MOM?!" Iwaizumi wailed incredulously.

  
_Oh. She's Iwaizumi-san's mom. Wait--WHAT?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil snickers*
> 
> Just when you thought things were getting good. And then, boom. Haha. ヾ(¯∇￣๑) 
> 
> Until next update! ♡


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou gets stuck in a rather _compromising_ position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay... So it's been a month since I updated this fic. I'm really really REALLY SORRY. ( TДT)
> 
> Anyway, here is Chapter 17~

Awkward.

  
Well, that was one way to put it. Over a million words flashed through Shouyou's mind, but _that_ seemed appropriate at the time.

  
Wait. On second thought, calling it 'awkward' was perhaps a _huge_ understatement. Because in that moment, the atmoshpere in the room was just beyond uncomfortable that Shouyou was nearly dying inside.

  
And who wouldn't be? With Iwaizumi's mother sitting across him at the dining table--eyeing him like a crimminal on death row, Shouyou was downright petrified. The women wasn't even trying to hide her displeasure, as she released her strong citrus-like scent and as she scrunched up in the most horrifying way. The omega was looking at everywhere and anywhere but her, desperately avoiding to meet her eyes.

  
The two of them were quiet as Iwaizumi prepared something to drink and arranged the groceries that his mother brought. Being just a few feet away from them, Shouyou could see the alpha's irritated frown while he busied himself behind the kitchen counter.

  
" _Shit._ What the hell, Mom?! All the eggs are broken! Why'd you have to go and drop this stuff on the floor?!" Iwaizumi shouted in annoyance.

  
"EXCUSE ME? Are you seriously blaming me? Any mother would be shocked if she sees her only alpha son, aggressively mounting an omega," the alpha's mother huffed as-a-matter-of-factly. Shouyou lowered his head and blushed profusely at the female alpha's bluntness.

  
_'M-M-Mo-Mounting'?!_

  
"MOM!" Iwaizumi yelled in a vain attempt to warn his mother.

  
"What?!" she yelled back without remorse, making Shouyou jump nervously. "I'm not wrong, you know?" she said almost too quietly that only the omega heard it. He could feel her cold and sharp eyes on him that it made the redhead sweat buckets.  He lowered his head, afraid to meet her piercing glower. Thankfully the discomfort didn't last long as Iwaizumi stomped his way to the dining table, carrying a tray of coffee and cookies. The male alpha slammed the tray down on the table, sat on the chair next to him, and clicked his tongue.

  
"I don't have tea so you have to settle for coffe-- Mom! For fuck's sake! Will you please stop staring at Hinata?! You're being fucking rude! And can't you see you're bothering him?!" Iwaizumi scolded.

  
"Ah, forgive me! I didn't mean to stare. I  just couldn't contain my excitement. But I'm really surprised that my brute idiotic son was able to land himself such a beautiful omega like you," she exclaimed with wonder.

  
"Oi! Who are you callin' an idiot?! And he's not-- we're not-- Oi! Are you listening?!" Iwaizumi protested, which was ignored by both his own mother, who rolled her eyes and by Shouyou, who was deep in thought.

  
_EHHHH?! She's... excited?! But she didn't look particularly excited to me though! I thought she hated me. Hold up. Did... Did she just compliment me?!_

  
Shouyou turned beet red the moment he realized that Iwaizumi's mother had just called him _'beautiful'_.

  
"Umm... Th-Thank y-you..." the omega muttered shyly, fiddling his thumbs.

  
"OH MY GOD! HE'S SO CUTE! WHERE DID YOU GET HIM, HAJIME?!" squealed the female alpha.

  
"Like I said... WE'RE NOT--"

  
"So! What's your name, my dear?" Iwaizumi's mother screamed with glee, effectively halting the male alpha's objections.

  
"Oi!" Iwaizumi fussed in the background, but no one paid him any attention. On the oher hand, the omega panicked when the attention was pointed _at_ him. "I-I'm sorry! I f-forgot! H-How do y-you do?! M-My name is H-Hinata Shouyou!" he stuttered.

  
"Aww! You really are so adorable Shouyou-kun!" the female alpha fawned. She looked ridiculously happy which is surprising in itself, but Shouyou was more stunned at the fact that Iwaizumi's mother had called him by his first name.

  
"Ah! Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I am sure you know this by now, but I'm Hajime's mother, Fumiko. Iwaizumi Fumiko," Fumiko extended a hand over to him and smiled.

  
She's like a completely different person now compared to earlier. Shouyou thought of this as he gawked in awe, not even noticing the resigned look on Iwaizumi's face.

  
The omega took her extended hand and gave it a firm shake. "N-nice to meet you, Mrs. Iwaizumi," he said.

  
"You're too formal! Fumiko or Fumi-chan will do! Or better yet, just call me _'Mom'_!" Fumiko howled with joyous laughter. Shouyou was taken aback and was unable to reply to the bold unexpected request as his head exploded with embarrassment.

  
Iwaizumi shook his head and sighed exaggerately, exhaustion transparent on his features. "Hinata, sorry about my mom. She likes to go at her own pace without consideration for others," Iwaizumi whispered right in his ear which only worsened the omega's embarrassment.

  
"N-No... It's okay," Shouyou reddened to the tips of his ears at the feel of the alpha's breath and body heat against his skin. He was about to loose himself in the sensation when he remembered that they had an audience. The omega peeked at Fumiko and saw her grinning from ear to ear.

  
_Oh god._

  
"What are you two whispering about? Care to share with the group?" Fumiko teased which only annoyed the male alpha even further.

  
"It's none of your business. What are you doing here anyway? You didn't even tell me you were coming!" Iwaizumi grumbled as he grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip.

  
"Well, my idiot son. You never visit us anymore. But then, you called me yesterday, out of the blue, asking about how I took care of you when you were sick. Your dad and I were so worried, that's why we came! Though I never expected you to have a _guest_ ," Fumiko smiled at Shouyou as she explained to his son. The omega's heart raced at the way she said _'guest'_ like it was some big secret.

  
"Wait. Dad is here too?!" Iwaizumi roared, startling Shouyou out his thoughts.

  
"What? Did you think I walked all the way from Sendai to Tokyo? You idiot," she scoffed sarcastically. "Of course, your dad drove me here. The parking basement of your apartment building is full so he's just looking for a place to park the car. You're such an idiot," Fumiko said.

  
"Would you please stop calling me an idiot?!" the alpha complained. Iwaizumi slouched on his chair, worn out and tired. "I can't believe this," he huffed.

  
"Oh, come on Hajime. It's no big deal. Anyway, I'm more interested in knowing what you two did here last night," she giggled animatedly.

  
"L-Last night?" Iwaizumi and Shouyou squeaked, totally unprepared at the abrupt interrogation.

  
"Stop. Don't deny it. It's _so_ obvious that Shouyou-kun spent the night at your apartment. I mean, he _is_ wearing your shirt. It's practically a dead giveaway," Fumiko stated. Shouyou subconciously gripped the borrowed shirt that he was wearing and bit his lower lip apprehensively.

  
"W-Whatever it is you're thinking, it didn't happen. Hinata was sick and I just took care of him. That's all," Iwaizumi responded tersely. The male alpha raised his cup to his mouth, escaping from the police-like grilling.

  
"Hmmm? Is that so?" Fumiko hummed. Iwaizumi looked away and suddenly became more interested in his drink than answering the questions of his mother.

  
Seconds passed and silence spread like butter on toast. The female alpha incessantly eyed them with curiosity. But then, she gasped, jolting the him and Iwaizumi. She raised an eyebrow, leaned back on her chair, crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked as if she had figured something out.

  
"Did you two have sex?" Fumiko asked without holding back. Iwaizumi choked on a mouthful of coffee at the question. And while the male alpha was coughing his lungs out, Shouyou was beet red and mortified as hell. He wanted to slam his head on the table so hard that he'll forget what she just said.

  
"MOM! W-WHAT THE FUCK?! WE NEVER-- WE DIDN'T HAVE... WE DIDN'T DO T-THAT!" Iwaizumi stammered, cheeks tainted with pink.

  
"You didn't do it? _Really?_ But I thought you two were dating?" Fumiko questioned. Somehow, she seemed shocked and disappointed.

  
"I tried to tell you so many times but you're not listening! We're not dating! He's my kouhai at school!" Iwaizumi shouted, exasperated.

  
"That's nonsense. If you're not together then it's either he has a mate or you do. And I bet it's not the latter. So... Shouyou-kun, do you currently have a mate?" Fumiko disregarded his son's words for the second time, and asked the omega. Shouyou was stunned, like a bomb had been dropped on him.

  
"Huh?" was all the omega could say.

  
"If you don't have one, how about Hajime? He's a little rough around the edges but he's a good guy," Fumiko encouraged eagerly. Shouyou was speechless.

  
"Mom! What the hell are you doing?!" the male alpha gaped at his mother in disbelief, trying hard to keep his composure and failing miserably.

  
"It's because you move too slow! Are you really my son?! If you keep this up, someone else might snatch him from you! You'll never find an omega as good as Shouyou-kun, you idiot!" Fumiko said in fast succession that it was hard for Shouyou to keep up.

  
"WHA-WHAT THE FUCK ARE Y-YOU SAYING, YOU OLD HAG?!" Iwaizumi was flustered as he scrambled up too quickly, spilling his coffee in the process.

  
Fumiko stood and then out of nowhere, she whacked her son on the head with her abnormally strong fist. The sheer force made the alpha fall on top of the wooden table with a loud thud.

  
"Senpai!" Shouyou yelped with concern.

  
"Ow! _Fuck._ What the hell was that for?!" Iwaizumi glared, carefully rubbing his aching head.

  
"You better watch your language, young man. Or I swear to God I will cut your tongue off when you're asleep," Fumiko warned with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Shouyou shuddered with fear.

 

_Nope. I was right. This woman is scary._

  
"What are you two doing? I can hear you arguing from outside," intruded a soothing voice. They all turned to the source and saw a man in his mid-forties. He had sandy brown hair that stuck out in different directions, thick eyebrows, tanned complexion and a kind demeanor. Aside from the hair color, Shouyou thought that he looked exactly like Iwaizumi.

  
_Is he senpai's..._

  
"Dad! I'm begging you. Can you take Mom and, I don't know... maybe,  _GO_ _HOME_?!" Iwaizumi pleaded as he sat back down, continuously rubbing his injury.

  
The alpha's father chuckled while he padded towards them, "What? Kicking me out already? That's cold, Hajime."

  
"Daisuke, can you tell your stupid son that he's being an idiot?" said the female alpha to his husband. Iwaizumi's father, or Daisuke as Fumiko called him, beamed in return.

  
_iwaizumi-san looks a lot like his dad but he certainly got his personality from his mom._

  
"I do get the gist of it since you were both _literally_ screaming everything to the whole neighborhood. But for now, how about we all calm down and take a seat first?" the older alpha advised. They all settled down peacefully. Iwaizumi's father sat beside his wife and right in front of Shouyou.

  
"Hello. I'm sorry about the commotion. My wife and my son are a bit loud, aren't they? Anyway, I'm Iwaizumi Daisuke, Hajime's dad," Daisuke greeted the omega with a small smile and thrusted his hand out for a handshake like what Fumiko did.

  
Shouyou shook his hand and said, "H-Hinata Shouyou."

  
Daisuke tightened his hold on the omega's hand and shook it back with extreme enthusiasm which frightened Shouyou ever so slightly.

  
"Dad, you can let go now," growled Iwaizumi. Daisuke released Shouyou's hand as if he was burned.

  
"Oops. My bad. But there's no need to be jealous, Hajime," the older alpha winked at his son.

  
"Wha--"

  
"So, how 'bout it Shouyou-kun?" Daisuke asked the omega cryptically as he interrupted the younger male alpha-- _again,_  just like what his wife did.

  
Shouyou blinked, "Umm... Sorry. I don't follow. How about  _'what'_ exactly?"

  
"Would you like to date my son?" Daisuke asked. His tone was so innocent that Shouyou can't tell if he's joking or not. Either way, the question was enough to make his face heat up.

  
The younger alpha on the other hand, covered his face with both hands as the shame overwhelmed him. "Oh my god. Kill me now," Iwaizumi mumbled.

  
_Oh my god. Me too._ Shouyou thought.

 

* * *

   
"That happened, huh?" Hajime laughed awkwardly but Hinata didn't reply. They've been driving for thirty minutes and yet, the omega was still quiet.

  
Hajime can't really blame him though. His parents have a few screws loose so the omega must have been weirded out.

  
After the _severe_ humiliation he received from his parents, Hajime was miraculously able to drag Hinata out of his aparment and out of his parents' clutches. Then he borrowed his dad's car and offered to take the omega to his house. Well, he can't really send the redhead home using his motorbike, considering that Hinata had just recovered from a cold.

  
"Over there. That's my house," Hinata pointed at an old Japanese-styled house on the end of the street. Hajime stopped the car in front of the house. The alpha turned the engine off and they stepped out of the car.

  
They reached the front door and Hinata said softly, "Thank you for last night and for driving me home."

  
The omega was about to go inside when Hajime grabbed him by the elbow. Hinata looked back at him with a puzzled expression. "I'm sorry," the alpha apologized.

  
"For what?" Hinata tilted his head to the side, perplexed.

  
"For this morning," Hajime briefly explained.

  
Hinata smiled like usual, bright and carefree. "It's okay. I know your parents didn't mean any harm. Truth is, they're actually very nice."

  
"No. It's not that," Hajime said timidly and Hinata looked confused.

  
"Well, it's partly about that too. But I'm talking about before that. You know... that time when... I kinda... pushed you... down," Hajime's courage disappeared as his voice faded towards the end of his sentence.

  
"Oh. _That_ ," Hinata blushed furiously, making Hajime blush too. The omega glanced at him with those shy hazel brown eyes and Hajime felt like drowning in it that he almost forgot to breathe.

  
"I--" Hajime started but the door to the Hinata residence opened, revealing a middle school girl in a sailor uniform who looked exactly like Hinata. The only difference was the girl's hair was long and reached her lower back.

  
"Onii-chan!" the girl, who seemed to be Hinata's little sister, cried out.

  
"Natsu!" Hinata shrieked. Natsu's eyes darted from her brother to the alpha, making Hajime feel like a specimen laid bare under a microscope.

  
"Ooohhh. I see... I see... So that's how it is," she snickered, giving Hajime a pat on the shoulder. The alpha's stomach churned, like she had just discovered something private thay she shouldn't have.

  
"Mooom! Onii-chan's home!" Natsu bellowed. Hinata was about to say something to his sister but the sly little fox stuck out her tongue and swiftly fled the scene.

  
"Good luck!" she gave them a salute before trotting away.

  
Staring at Natsu's retreating figure, Hajime's initial thought was, _'Oh fuck'_.

  
Thunderous footsteps came barreling from inside the house. A fair-skinned woman appeared and she had the same unruly hair as Hinata, although it was a shade lighter than the omega's. The woman tackled Hinata in a big hug that Hajime was compelled to move away from them.

  
"Shouyou! Are you alright?! Yuuji-kun called me last night. He told me you were sick and you spent the night at a friend's place. I tried calling you but you weren't answering your phone! Where have you been?!" the woman said anxiously.

  
"Sorry Mom, my phone died. But I'm okay, _really._ Iwaizumi-san took good care of me," Hinata clarified while he pulled out from the tight hug. The omega's mother turned her gaze to Hajime and narrowed her eyes at him. The alpha's knees buckled and his confidence crumbled under the scrutiny of the woman.

  
Hajime slowly inched backwards, intimidated at the angry alpha phermones that the woman was directing at him. She may be small but, _man_ , she was terrifying as fuck.

  
"Mom, this is Iwaizumi Hajime. He's a senpai from school and the one who helped me yesterday. Iwaizumi-san, this is my mom. Hinata Naomi," the omega beamed as he got the two of them acquainted.

  
Rattled and thrown off at the spontaneous intro, Hajime bowed as low as he can that he was virtually bending in half. "I'm I-Iwaizumi Hajime! N-Nife to meet youwl! A-And I sincerely apologize for not contacting you earlier about Hina--I mean, Shouyou-kun! My n-name is Iwaizumi Hajime! Wait... I already said that!" he blabbed, panic evident in his tone.

  
_Shit. Good fucking job, Hajime. Mom's right. You really are an idiot._

  
The alpha closed his eyes and braced himself for some lashing and ranting, only to find himself being laughed at.

  
"Iwaizumi-kun, would you like to come in for breakfast?" Naomi offered. Hajime straightened up faster than he could blink, completely dumbfounded.

  
_I really thought she was going to be mad. Holy fuck._

  
Hinata cleared his throat, yanking Hajime out of his trance. The alpha swallowed inaudibly as he attempted to compose himself.

  
"Umm... R-Right. Sorry about that. Uhh... Thank you for the invitation but I have volleyball practice in the morning so I can't. I'm just here to drop Hina--I mean, Shouyou-kun off," he told them.

  
"Oh. That's too bad. Next time, then?" Naomi suggested with a smile. Hajime felt the mood lighten up and now, he was glad that he's an idiot.

  
"I would love to," the male alpha agreed without hesitation.

  
"Great. Well, I'll get inside. I'll let you two talk," Naomi waved at them before she strutted into the house.

  
"Sorry about that Iwaizumi-san. My family can be a pain in the butt sometimes," Hinata sighed.

  
"Don't worry. You're not the only one. Though, I guess this makes us even, huh?" Hajime snorted.

  
"I guess it does," Hinata grinned.

  
"Cheeky brat," Hajime grinned back as he reached out and affectionately ruffled the omega's hair.

  
Then suddenly, Hinata wrapped his arms around Hajime's waist and buried his face on the crook of the alpha's neck. Hajime stiffened like a board while his hands were raised like someone had a gun to his head. The alpha's heart violently drummed in his chest as the blood rushed to his face.

  
"Thank you for yesterday," Hinata murmured weakly. After a few seconds, the omega immediately let go and ran inside the house.

  
The moment the door closed, Hajime hunkered down to the pavement, covered his mouth and groaned.

  
" _Fuck._ A little warning next time would be nice," he said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun. Hahahaha. Until next time. (๑・ω-)～♥”
> 
> PS. I'll still be updating this fic so I hope you'll stay with me guys.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime slept peacefully, but only to wake up the next morning on the wrong side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey everyone! This is really it! ヾ(≧▽≦*)o
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one but I hope you enjoy.

Hajime woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ears. He groused excessively and wrapped himself with the duvet like a giant burrito.

  
It was definitely  _not_  a great way to start the morning.

  
After suffering through all the crap that went on-- the upfront humiliation from his parents, the disastrous first meeting with Hinata's mother, the long-winded end of semester notices by the professors and the grueling hell-like volleyball practice-- the alpha was tired as fuck when he got home yesterday.

  
Hajime sloppily kicked his shoes off and went straight to bed. He didn't even bother to change his clothes nor brush his teeth. He just staggered directly to his bedroom and flopped, facedown, on the soft mattress. However, the moment his face hit the pillow, he was welcomed by Hinata's savory sweet scent which must have remained during the omega's brief stay at his apartment. And so with the redhead's scent enveloping him, the alpha slept peacefully that night. But none of it mattered though, because his once peaceful sleep was rudely interrupted.

  
_Fuck. What's the point of having a good night's sleep if I would just wake up feeling like shit?_

  
Hajime sighed as he sluggishly got out of bed, a bit reluctant to part ways with Hinata's tempting scent. He was all sweaty and irritated so took a quick shower and changed, albeit begrudgingly.

  
There was a nagging thought on the back of his mind that was telling him to skip school and volleyball practice. All he wanted to do was stay at home, where everything smelt of him and slightly of Hinata. But since it was the last day of the semester, he squashed the thought and willed himself to endure it.

  
Hajime arrived at the campus with a scowl plastered on his face. His body felt hot and he didn't know if it was because of the sweltering summer heat or if he was infected with Hinata's cold or something else. But what he did know was that it was driving him nuts.

  
Hajime was having trouble controlling himself, both physically and emotionally. His inner alpha reared his ugly head as he was aggressively annoyed at anyone and anything. He was in such a bad mood that his very behavior practically screamed  _'fuck off'_. His thick musky scent permeated in the air, causing everyone around him to react at the display of overpowering dominance. Betas and omegas alike, cowered in fear before him. Meanwhile, other alphas regarded him with the same intense hostility.

  
Thankfully, they were all giving him a wide berth because  _clearly_ , he was not someone to be fucked with today.

  
Hajime had hoped that the bad feeling would dissipate by the time his class ended but unfortunately for him, it lasted until the afternoon volleyball practice.

  
The alpha kept himself away as humanly possible from the others because the sheer number of alphas in the vicinity was enough to make him go haywire. They were grating on his nerves like they were invading his territory. However, Hajime tried to ignore it and preoccupied himself with practicing his jump serves on the far side of the gym. Due to the insane amount of force he drilled into every spike, his hand went entirely numb and the sound of the ball slamming on the hardwood floor echoed throughout the room. The funny thing was, he was only on his fifth serve but he already felt tired and was breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand and clicked his tongue.

  
_What the hell?_

  
His packmates sent him worried looks but Hajime can tell that they were aware of his current mood. And they knew better than to mess with him or bother him when he's on the edge.

  
But just because his packmates knew, it didn't mean that his other teammates did.

  
"What's wrong with Iwaizumi?" Hajime heard someone blab behind him. Whoever it was, he's not very good at minding his own fucking business.

  
"He's not feeling so well, senpai. I think it's best if we leave him alone for now," he caught Yaku saying.

  
The overly curious senpai obviously did not heed Yaku's advice because Hajime heard Inuoka apprehensively mutter, "U-umm... Senpai, I... I don't think that's a great... idea..."

  
"He shouldn't be practicing by himself. Coach will be furious," the guy said and it sounded too righteous for the alpha.

  
Footsteps grew louder as someone approached the alpha. Hajime fought the itch to go hurl the ball at the obtrusive person.

  
"Iwaizumi. You okay?" his nosy teammate asked.

  
"M'fine," Hajime mumbled, picking up another ball. He gripped the volleyball hard, making his knuckles go white.

  
"You don't look  _fine_  to me," the person stated with concern which was not apparent to Hajime.

  
"Leave me alone," the alpha spat, creating some distance between him and the meddlesome guy.

  
"Hey," his teammate suddenly grabbed his shoulder. All reason flew out of the figurative window as Hajime reflexively swung his elbow, hitting the person in the face. The poor guy stumbled backward, clutching his bleeding nose.

  
"Inuoka! Haiba! Get Coach and Captain!" Konoha ordered the two. Shouts and yells surrounded Hajime while they all scrambled towards them. But the alpha couldn't care less.

  
A menacing snarl erupted from the depths of Hajime's throat. His face was red with fury, his eyes were narrowed and his were teeth bared at the unknowing teammate. Ready to strike and beat the shit out of the guy, the alpha lunged at him but was restrained by his packmates.

  
Kuroo, Bokuto, Konoha, Kyoutani, Yamamoto and Tanaka desperately held him down while he wildly thrashed about. On the other hand, Yaku and Nishinoya helped up the victim of Hajime's unforeseen outrage.

  
"D-Dude! Calm the fuck down!" Bokuto cried out. Hajime continued to struggle from his packmates, injuring them in the process.

  
"Wai-- I-Iwaizumi-san! S-hit! Hold him!" Yamamoto howled. The frenzied alpha snarled even deeper, releasing his wrath-filled scent.

  
"F-Fuck! Iwaizumi, you fucking idiot! You're in your rut!" Kuroo revealed. Hajime freezed and stilled like someone had just poured cold water over him.

  
Now it made sense. The aggression, the violence and the uncontrollable urge to let his inner alpha take over. It can way too early but he was definitely in his rut.

  
"What's going on?" Coach Ukai asked, exasperated. Hajime's friends let him go, leaving him some space. The older alpha casually walked to them but paused as soon as he got near Hajime. The coach pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

  
"I leave you for two minutes and look at what you did," Coach Ukai griped.

  
"I'm sorry, Coach. I didn't expect my rut to come this early," Hajime apologized and explained with gritted teeth, preventing himself from lash out at their coach.

  
"No  _shit_ , Iwaizumi," the older alpha replied sarcastically.

  
"Just go home for the day. I'll set your punishment aside for now. But the next time this happens, you're out of the team. Do you hear me?" Coach Ukai informed sternly, waving him off for the time being.

  
"Yes, Coach," Hajime nodded. The alpha collected his things and left the building. He half-sprinted to the campus exit, mortally avoiding everyone on his path. He needed to be alone and preferrably, in the confines of his own room.

 

* * *

 

The minute his class ended, Shouyou bid his goodbyes to Yamaguchi and Yachi then raced to the volleyball team's gym. The omega was carrying a bag with the shirt that he borrowed from the alpha yesterday. He wanted to return it straightaway and properly give his thanks.

  
As soon as Shouyou made a left on the maze-like corridor, he saw Iwaizumi thundering down from the gym.

  
"Iwaizu--" the redhead called his attention but when the alpha walked past him, Shouyou caught a whiff of Iwaizumi's overwhelming troubled scent.

  
Without thinking, the omega rushed after his senpai and pulled the sleeve of other's shirt to stop him. The next thing he knew, Shouyou was pinned between the wall and Iwaizumi. The alpha grasped his wrists firmly and loomed above him with a crazed feral look in his eyes and his jaw clenched tight. His strong scent clouded Shouyou's mind and made him feel light-headed.

  
Iwaizumi's commanding presence was too much for the redhead. The omega whimpered, his insticts telling him to submit. The alpha growled hoarsely and for the first time since he met Iwaizumi, Shouyou was terrified of him.

  
"Iwaizumi... san?" he asked hesitantly.

  
Something in the alpha snapped as he descended on Shouyou. Iwaizumi claimed his lips with a hungry kiss.

  
The younger gasped in surprise, giving the other the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further. Shouyou mewled as Iwaizumi eagerly explored the omega's mouth with his tongue, memorizing every inch and swallowing every breathless whine.

  
Shouyou responded to the alpha, eventually losing himself in the fervent feeling. Their tongues passionately intertwined while their scents mingled together, making the omega dizzy.

  
Iwaizumi loosened the grip on his wrists and the alpha's hands snaked around his slim waist to the small of Shouyou's back. Meanwhile, the omega clung to the older's shoulders like it was his lifeline. The redhead's own hands made their way to the nape of Iwaizumi's neck and up to other's dark hair. Shouyou sensually brushed his fingernails along the other's scalp, earning a shudder and a low groan from the man.

  
The alpha glared at him with lustful eyes, silently warning him not to do it again while his warm lips traveled to Shouyou's jaw, all the way down to his collarbone. Iwaizumi gave his scent gland a lick, eliciting a sinful moan from him. His senpai continued the assault on his neck, lightly biting and sucking on every skin he could find.

  
_Iwaizumi-san is acting weird. We really shouldn't be doing this._

  
Shouyou knew that there was something wrong, but his body was not cooperating at all. But that was until the alpha abruptly placed his wandering hand underneath the omega's shirt. His breath hitched and his heart stopped as he was filled with dread.

  
He wanted the alpha. But not like this. Not when the alpha was not in his right mind.

  
The omega pushed the other away with every bit of strength he could muster. "No. P-Please... don't," he murmured.

  
Iwaizumi blinked multiple times, shocked. Then, Shouyou saw the alpha turn pale when the realization of what he did had dawned on him.

  
"I'm... I'm sorry," Iwaizumi painfully whispered, brows knitted and guilt written all over his face. The alpha ran, leaving the  weak-kneed omega standing alone in the hallway.

  
Still dazed and confused about what just happened, Shouyou leaned against the wall for support as he slowly slid to the ground. He touched his swollen lips, feeling the lingering sensation and taste of Iwaizumi on him.

  
He sat there, staring into nothing when he was suddenly reminded of something.

  
_Crap. I forgot to give back his shirt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┻━┻ ︵ヽ( ♡ Д ♡)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻
> 
> *aggressively flips the table*  
> *unholy screeching*  
> *dies*
> 
> HAHAHA. STAY TUNED GUYS.  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's rut came early. And to rid himself of the guilt he's feeling, he confides in the most abnoxious person he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back! ( TДT) Finally.
> 
> Heads up, there is a smidge of smut in this chapter so I'll be changing the rating to Explicit. If you're not comfortable with smut, please proceed with caution. HAHAHA.
> 
> Anyway, here we go! Enjoy~

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was a wonderful afternoon but what Hajime was feeling wasn't even remotely close to that.

  
Hajime slammed the door shut behind him and he dragged his irritated, _horny-as-fuck_ ass through his apartment towards his bedroom. The alpha unceremoniously dropped his bag on the bedroom floor, placed his phone on the bedside table and groaned. Deliberately ignoring the ache in his _nether regions_ , Hajime collapsed face first on top of his bed.

  
And that was a huge _fucking_ mistake.

  
The moment the alpha's face hit the soft pillows, he was assaulted by Hinata's sweet scent. Incidentally, he was too tired to change the sheets yesterday or rather, this morning, and it slipped past his mind. Until just now.

  
Hajime breathed in, inhaling a lungful of the omega's scent. The marshmallow-like smell made him recall that specific event that had transpired with Hinata earlier.

  
Well, how could he fucking forget? The image was practically burned onto his mind.

  
Hajime clearly remembered everything. He remembered the sight of the omega's lustful tear-filled eyes, flushed freckled cheeks, and luscious pink plump lips. He remembered the filthy sounds of every hushed whimper and every small whine. He remembered the smell of Hinata's obscene scent as it mixed with his own. And he remembered the way the omega looked so _undeniably fuckable_ as Hajime's expert tongue traced the other's mouth.

  
That image of Hinata was in full-blown 1080p HD that it was downright uncanny. The picture was so clear that he would most certainly have it stored in a secret, password-protected folder. Never to be seen by anyone, including him.

  
But, it was too late for that. His brain had already decided to send the image directly to his dick as it sprung into action without the ravenette's consent.

  
_"Fuck_ ," the alpha cursed loudly. The sane, rational part of him knew that he shouldn't do it but unfortunately for him, his body was not fucking cooperating at all.

  
In his rut-induced state, Hajime half-consciously reached down, unbuttoned his pants and freed his aching member. Unsurprisingly, he was rock hard and dripping with precum.

  
Hajime loosely wrapped a hand around himself, a bit reluctant to give in to the temptation called _Hinata_. He was feeling it all at once; a twinge of frustration, copious amounts of guilt and a truckload of sexual desire he never wanted to have. He buried his face into the marshmallow-scented pillow to stop those feelings from surfacing and to somehow avoid doing something he might regret.

  
But it was, _again_ , a huge _fucking_ mistake.

  
Hinata's scent only ignited his rut further. The omega's wrecked expression flashed again on his mind as he held his cock.

  
" _Fuck_ ," he cursed audibly, but this time, with more conviction.

  
_Shit. What the fuck am I doing? I need to stop. I have to stop, but... Damn. It feels so fucking good._ Hajime thought.

  
The memories quickly turned into fantasies as the alpha firmly gripped his engorged cock and started to pump it slowly.

  
He envisioned Hinata splayed out on his bed, bare and completely naked. The alpha would have situated himself between the omega's legs. He would have kissed and held Hinata close, mapping out every inch of the redhead's silky smooth skin. He imagined Hinata's soft gasps while he intruded the omega's wet heat with his long fingers. Hinata's body would have convulsed as the alpha's fingers brushed against the omega's prostate. With half-lidded eyes and parted lips, Hinata would mewl and begg for more.

  
The thoughts ran fast in his mind, leaving his sane, rational self in the dust. Hajime's hand travelled to the head of his cock and he thumbed the sensitive tip.

  
"S-shit," the alpha's body jolted as he hissed in pleasure.

  
He continued to visualize Hinata submitting to him. He would have left marks and hickeys on the omega's neck and collarbone, to let everyone know that the omega was his. He would go down on to Hinata's chest and play with the redhead's nubs, sucking and teasing them with his lips. He would have been relentless. He would keep going on and on until Hinata was nothing but a moaning mess.

  
Hajime grunted in response to his thoughts. He picked up the pace as he felt himself twitch uncontrollably in his hand. He closed his eyes and reveled in the ecstacy,  picturing that the omega was actually there.

  
He thought of Hinata being all stretched out and ready for him, pleading for his knot. The redhead would snake his arms around Hajime's neck, clinging to him for dear life. The alpha would have lined himself with the omega's slicked hole and pushed his pulsating member past the taut ring of muscle in one swift move. Hinata would wail in surprise as he would clench down on the alpha.

  
Timing it perfectly with his fantasy, Hajime squeezed his cock tightly, making himself growl in return.

  
He imagined Hinata screaming his name while the omega's was being rocked back and forth with his hurried thrusts.

  
" _Fuck._ Shouyou... Shouyou..." Hajime said Hinata's name over and over again like a mantra while he stroked himself to completion.

  
With one last stroke, Hajime shuddered as he climaxed, cumming all over his hand, stomach and bed.

  
Hajime's body went slack as soon as he finished. And for some reason he was tired-- _dead fucking tired_.

  
When he came down from his high and the rut-induced haze was gone, he laid there staring at the ceiling for about ten minutes before he realized the weight of what he had just done.

  
"Fuck. Fuck. _FUCK_ ," he shouted almost too quietly.

  
"I just jerked off to Hinata," he murmured in agony. He was supposed to be thinking of ways to commit suicide at that exact moment but the mere mention of the omega's name had brought his dick back to life.

  
He reached for his phone with his clean hand and dialed Kuroo's number. The bedheaded alpha answered after two rings.

  
" _Yeellowww? How's the rut? You feelin' alright, man?_ " Kuroo greeted jokingly but Hajime can hear his friend's concern.

  
"Practice done?" the alpha asked brusquely.

  
" _Nah. We might end late. Why?_ " Kuroo replied.

  
"Dude. I need about a thousand suppressant pills. And a bottle of whiskey. Like, right _NOW_ ," Hajime ordered.

  
" _Fuck. That bad? Alright. Be there in thirty_ ," Kuroo agreed in a heartbeat despite the difficulty of his resquest because he knows that Hajime was being serious.

  
"And Kuroo," Hajime added.

  
" _What is it?_ " Kuroo hummed.

  
"Come alone," Hajime implored gravely. Not waiting for his friend to answer, the alpha hung up the phone.

 

* * *

   
Hajime had cleaned himself and the place long before Kuroo arrived. He had even used a whole bottle of scent masking spray, hoping to erase what he just did. Unfortunately for him, it didn't do shit. It just made things more apparent. But on the bright side, he had exactly two suppressant pills left in his medicine cabinet to stop things from getting worse. And thankfully, it was already taking effect.

  
The alpha left the door unlocked while he sat on the living room couch, waiting impatiently for his friend to come. Around seven in the evening, Hajime heard the door of his apartment open.

  
"Bro!" Kuroo shouted.

  
"In here!" Hajime called out.

  
Kuroo came thundering in the living room carrying two large grocery bags.

  
"Oi Kuroo! What the _heck_  are those?!" Hajime exclaimed in disbelief, gesturing at the unwanted bags of goodies.

  
Kuroo raised the bags he was holding as if showing the obvious to Hajime. "Food and booze, what else? Oh, and I also bought your suppressants just in case you wanna OD on them. I won't even try to stop you bro, don't worry," the bedheaded alpha grinned.

  
" _HA-HA._ Very funny, you asshole," Hajime couldn't resist and rolled his eyes. Kuroo, on the other hand, was snickering. As usual.

  
"Alright let's drink!" Kuroo yelled with excitement.

  
Hajime sighed, exasperated, as he was unable to protest. They both took their seats. Kuroo sat on the floor in front of the coffee table which was across Hajime.

  
They were busy unpacking the stuff Kuroo brought when the bedheaded alpha asked, "So? What's so important that I had to cancel my movie date with Kenma?"

  
"Oh shit. Sorry dude. I didn't know," Hajime lowered his head as he said apologetically.

  
"Nah, it's fine. Kenma was planning to cancel anyway. He had an in-game event that he had to join or something. So it's good," Kuroo laughed weakly.

  
"Ouch. I guess gaming is still Kozume's priority, huh?" Hajime joked.

  
"It's okay bro. He _always_ make it up to me afterwards. If you know what I mean," the bedheaded alpha wiggle his eyebrows, making Hajime blanch.

  
"You're an idiot. I don't know how Kozume deals with all your shit," Hajime said, resigned. The bedheaded alpha opened the first two bottles of beer and passed one to him.

  
"You and me both, bro," Kuroo snorted as he took a swig of his beer.

  
"Anyway, back to the topic. What happened, Iwaizumi? You sounded upset over the phone," Kuroo asked with curiosity.

  
Hajime drank his beer to have a bit of liquid courage before he laid everything out.

  
"What? Let it out bro. Does it have something to do with your rut? If it does, I don't think you need to make a big deal out of it. It's not like you jerked off to someone you know or anything, _right_?" Kuroo quipped with a chortle.

  
The beer that Hajime just drank went back up his throat and was sprayed all over his friend's shocked face.

  
"Holy shit. _Seriously_?" Kuroo gaped, not even bothering to wipe his beer soaked face.

  
Hajime nodded, cheeks beet red.

  
"Who?! Wait-- _No._ Let me guess. It's Hinata, isn't it?!" Kuroo flashed his signature cheshire cat grin. Hajime paled when his the bedheaded alpha got it correctly.

  
"Ho-How did y-you--"

  
Hajime was then cut off by Kuroo's hysterical cackle. His friend doubled over in laughter, practically wheezing in pain.

  
"YOU FUCKER. THIS IS NOT FUNNY," Hajime griped, feeling a bit peeved. Kuroo sat back properly, wiping the tears forming in his eyes.

  
"S-Sorry... bro. It's-- It's just... You're... pretty much an open book, d-don't you know?" Kuroo huffed in between giggles.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?" Hajime grated, getting more angry by the second.

  
"Nah. Never mind bro. To be honest though, all this time... I thought you're impotent. I guess I was wrong," Kuroo said, seemingly impressed. Hajime threw his slipper at the bedheaded alpha in annoyance, earning a hearty laugh from him.

  
When Kuroo finally stopped kidding around, he passed the slipper back to Hajime. His friend leaned his right elbow on the coffee table, rested his chin on his right hand and looked at him as if he knew something Hajime didn't.

  
"But, all jokes aside bro. Why did you think you thought of Hinata? And of all the days, why during your rut?" Kuroo asked with a genuine smile.

  
Hajime was silenced by Kuroo's unexpected question. He couldn't utter a single retort because no matter how hard he wracked his brain, he didn't know the answer.

  
"I... I don't know either," the alpha replied solemnly.

  
"Well, you better think fast bro because when Bokuto hears about this, he's going to _literally_ chop your balls off and then feed it to you himself," Kuroo chuckled. Hajime knitted his brows, not letting the bedheaded alpha see how flustered he was.

  
"Kuroo you dick. I swear, if you tell Bokuto, Hinata or anyone else about this, I will skin you alive, turn you into a coat and wear it at your funeral," Hajime warned.

  
"Don't fret Hajime-kun~ You know I don't kiss and tell," Kuroo winked at him, raising his beer bottle in salute.

  
Hajime narrowed his eyes in suspicion and said, "And I know that you know, that I don't believe you."

  
"You wound me, Hajime-kun. You wound me _real_ deep," Kuroo cried in mock hurt.

  
All it took was one long look at his friend and Hajime decided that he was totally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Best Bro' Award goes to mah son, Kuroo. ♡


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime was thankful for summer break. Although, not in the way most students were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. I have been revived.  
> ヾ(¯∇￣๑)
> 
> Anyway, please forgive me for updating late. Here's the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy. (○ﾟεﾟ○)

Slowly creeping down the deserted campus halls on his way to the gym, Hajime surveyed the area like some crimmimal on the run.

  
He carefully looked around but there was not a soul in sight.

  
Realizing that the coast was clear, the alpha was flooded with immense relief as let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

  
The usually crowded halls were empty making the idea of summer break finally sink in to his brain.

  
Well sure, he had to come to the university for the volleyball club's training camp and go through the hell-like pratice, but Hajime didn't mind it one bit. He was  _fucking_  glad. Ecstatic,  _really._

  
And that's because he knew. He knew that no one in their right mind would go to school at a time like this. Meaning, the chances of him bumping into a certain doe-eyed redhead were close to none.

  
That had certainly put him at ease. Because if he were to meet omega right now, Hajime would definitely remember the way Hinata would moan against his lips, the way Hinata would tremble under his touch, the way Hinata would look beneath him as the alpha ruthlessly ravages him with his big fat dic--  _NOPE. IWAIZUMI HAJIME, DON'T EVEN FUCKING GO THERE._

 

See the problem? He was a fucking mess. Hajime won't be able to talk to Hinata normally, much less look him in the eye. So the only thing on his mind was--

  
"Thank fuck," he quietly said to himself.

  
" _Thank fuck_  for what?" someone then asked from behind him, making Hajime yelp in shock. The alpha turned around saw Bokuto looking curious as fuck along with Kuroo grinning beside him.

  
"Bokuto, what the hell man?! Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the  _shit_  out of me!" Hajime howled.

  
"Eh? I didn't though? I've been calling you for like, a gazillion times, but  _clearly_  you weren't listening," Bokuto huffed, as-a-matter-of-factly.

  
"Y-You did?" Hajime stuttered. With how annoyingly loud Bokuto's voice was, the alpha was quite surprised that he didn't even hear it.

  
"Uh huh. I did! So what were you thinking about that made you deaf to the world? And what are you thankful for? Wait a minute. Don't tell me you're thankful for the damn torturous training camp? Are you a masochist or something?" the hyperactive alpha asked skeptically and Hajime had to look away in an awkward attempt to avoid spilling the beans.

  
"No! I'm not. I-It's... This is nothing..." Hajime muttered with the smallest voice.

  
"Ehhhh?! What is it? You're making me even more curious! Just tell me! Did I hit the nail on the head? Or is it something else entirely?" Bokuto knitted his brows in deep contemplation. Then he suddenly gasped with such gusto that Hajime can see the tiny lightbulb turning on in the alpha's dim and perpetually unused brain.

 

"Holy fuck. Does it have anything to do with your rut? You dirty old man, is _that_ what this is? Did'ya do something suuuuper kinky? Did'ya? Did'ya?" Bokuto pestered, voice laced with pure interest, as he deperately clung onto Hajime's shoulders.

  
"Bro, have a shed of delicacy. I mean, do you really want to hear the juicy details of Iwaizumi's rut?" Kuroo asked this with a genuinely apalled look on his face.

 

 _Delicacy? Really now, Kuroo?_  Hajime can't help but roll his eyes at the severe irony of what the bedheaded alpha said.

  
Meanwhile, Bokuto, being the idiot that he is, just wrinkled his nose in confusion, not getting the point of the conversation. 

  
"Ehh? I don't get it? What  _'juicy details'_  are you talking about here? I just thought that he masturbated to some really nasty matertial or whatever. It's not like Iwaizumi had a mate to share his rut with anyway. I bet his only  _mate_  was his right hand. No offense there bro," the two-toned haired alpha frankly stated. Exaggerately doing air-quotations when he mentioned the word  _'mate'._

  
It was no surprise but, Bokuto's _not-so-off-the-mark_ statement sparked loud guffaws from Kuroo. His annoying cackle echoed throughout the corridor, filling Hajime's ears. The bedheaded alpha didn't stop and was laughing his lungs out for two whole minutes. Lucky for him, Hajime was not in the mood or else Kenma would've been a widower right about now.

  
"B-bro... T-that... was  _fucking savage._  W-what the fuck? I... I almost died there," Kuroo wheezed, clutching his shirt over where his heart is.

  
"WHAT? It's the truth," Bokuto shrugged. Kuroo regained his composure, slung an arm on Hajime's shoulder and said, "Well, that's what you thought. Am I right, Iwa-chan?"

  
The moment the black haired alpha wiggled his eyebrows at him, Hajime knew exactly what he was pertaining to.

  
Hajime stopped dead in this tracks, eyes dangerously narrowing at Kuroo.

  
_This fucker._

  
"What? SERIOUSLY?! You finally got laid, Iwaizumi? Damn bro. I didn't even know you had someone?! And here I thought you were impotent or something!" Bokuto shouted while Kuroo started to laugh again in the background.

  
"That's what I said too!" Kuroo seconded.

  
_These fuckers._

  
So done with their shit, Hajime elbowed them both on the ribs and they doubled over in pain. The alpha began to walk away and without looking back, he raised his middle finger in salute to his so-called  _'friends'._

  
"Hey hey hey Iwaizumi. Wait up!" Hajime heard Bokuto call out as the two caught up with him.

  
"Don't be mad, dude. As your friend I'm just happy that you finally have someone you can lean on like I do with Suga. I mean, true that you aren't as good-looking as me or as kind-natured as my boy Kuroo here, and I really can't comprehend how in the hell can someone stand your grumpy ass--," said the lively alpha while patting Hajime on the back.

  
"OI!" Hajime rebuked but the owl-like alpha continued. "-- _but_ , if it makes you happy... We're happy as well."

  
"Don't believe him, Iwaizumi. This idiot is just hella curious about your previously non-existent but now EXCITING love life," Kuroo quipped.

  
"Well, our man finally popped his cherry. Who  _wouldn't_?" Bokuto snorted, receiving another round of sniggers from Kuroo.

  
Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose, exhausted as fuck.

  
_Can this day get any worse?_  He thought.

 

  
Sadly, the answer is  _yes._

  
The moment Hajime stepped inside the gym, he was greeted by a furious Coach Ukai and multiple pairs of eyes watching him with pity. The coach beckoned him over and Hajime swallowed hard.

  
The moment Hajime reached Coach Ukai, the blonde took a deep breath and immediately, he knew he was screwed.

 

"Iwaizumi, how many  _fucking_  times do I have to remind you guys to keep track of your rut?" the older alpha glowered at him, releasing a shitload of angry phermones and Hajime couldn't help but cower in fear despite being a hunkering mass of muscle.

  
"J-Just once, Coach," the younger alpha swallowed dryly.

  
"Then, why did you come to practice _\--no scratch that--_ why in the  _hell_  did you even go to school when you're obviously in your rut?! Are you suicidal or just plain stupid?!" asked Coach Ukai.

  
Hajime couldn't say a word at  _that._

  
"You do know that alphas are territorial,  _especially_  during their rut, right? And every single alpha inside this gym would've reacted to your aggressive scent if you've stayed even just a second longer, you know that right?! It would've created a fuckton of problems, like--I don't know,  _START A BRAWL AND GET OTHER PEOPLE GRAVELY INJURED_?! And if  _that_  gets out, you might be kicked off the team or worse, the whole team might not be allowed to play in the tournament! Did you really want it to come to that?!" yelled the Coach.

  
Hajime clammed up at the thought of team not being able to play volleyball because of him. Of course he didn't want to bring the team down. It may not look like it but he cares too much about those guys that he wouldn't let his stupidity to get in the way of their dream to win the tournament. Not trusting his voice, the alpha shook his head in reply.

  
"THEN, WHAT THE  _FUCK_  WERE YOU THINKING?!" the older alpha growled with such intensity that everybody inside the gym flinched.

  
"I... I wasn't..." Hajime replied softly.

  
" _Clearly_ ," Coach Ukai snapped and everyone was silent as they watched the two with extreme anxiety, anticipating what would happen next.

  
Hajime stared at his feet as he couldn't bear to look at his coach in the eye. He screwed up  _bad_  and he has no excuse, at all. After ten long seconds, the older alpha sighed heavily in resignation.

  
"You're a good kid, Iwaizumi, and a great player at that. I bet you do keep track of things well but your rut may have just happened to come earlier than expected," the blonde huffed.

  
_Ugh. Right on point._

  
"And I certainly wouldn't want to end your athletic career just because of something your instict compelled you to do. It's not right. I don't know what you brats think of me but I am not  _that_  heartless. Although, I  _am_  warning you now, along with every alpha in this room, the next time someone comes to school during their rut, I will personally see to it that you would never be able to play volleyball again. Is that clear?" Coach Ukai warned, the undertones of his voice tells them that he is  _not_  fucking around.

  
"YES SIR!" They all answered in unison.

  
"Good. Now back to practice!" the older alpha dismissed and everyone scrambled to do their assigned training regimens.

  
Hajime sunk to the polished floor as his knees gave out. A few beats later, he ws approached by his packmates.

  
"Damn Iwaizumi. I thought you were going to get killed!" Konoha helped him up on his feet, worry apparent on his face.

  
"Me too, Konoha. Me too," Hajime agreed. But when he looked back at their coach, the older alpha was still glaring at him.

 

 _Yep._  It may not be today, but he will most likely die before the summer break ends.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru had no clue on what was bothering his best friend but one thing's for sure, he would _definitely_ find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for all you pretty poeple.
> 
> This is told in Oikawa's point of view.
> 
> Enjooooy~

_What the heck happened?_

  
Tooru couldn't help but think this as he caught his childhood friend excessively sigh for twentieth time.

  
Yes. The twentieth. He'd been counting.

  
It was the first day back from summer break and Tooru was eating lunch with the pack, sans their mates and Hinata. And like always, everybody was inhaling their food like it's their last meal. Well, _almost_ everybody.

  
Ever since they got there, Iwaizumi had been poking his fork at his untouched food, refusing to take even a single bite. He had his elbow on the table and his chin on the palm of his hand, carefully supporting his head. His face was etched with uncertainty like he's contemplating whether to eat the lumpy pasta or not.

  
While it's true that the cafeteria food tastes subpar, it doesn't take a genius to know that it wasn't the food that was bothering the alpha.

  
There was something going on. And Tooru would do whatever it takes to find out what it is.

  
_Should I start by getting his attention?_ Tooru grinned mischievously as an idea popped into his head.

  
All of a sudden, the omega pushed Iwaizumi's elbow off the table causing the alpha to loose balance. His face dived right onto his plate of uneaten pasta with a loud smack.

  
The pack quieted down at the unexpected intimacy that bloomed between their pack leader and his lunch. They all anxiously stared at Iwaizumi as no one dared to move an inch or even say a word.

  
Then, Iwaizumi growled with extreme menace that everybody on their table involuntarily flinched.

  
_Oops._

  
"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, SHITTYKAWA?!" Iwaizumi snarled as he looked up. Tooru can hear the seriousness in the ravenette's tone and yet, the omega just couldn't take him seriously. With pasta sauce, bits of cheese and strings of pasta noodles all over the alpha's face, keeping a straight face was, _quite frankly,_ a difficult feat.

  
And truth be told, Tooru was about to apologize. He really was. But the thing was, he just couldn't hold back the laugh that came bubbling out of his mouth. The omega kept laughing until his jaws hurt and pretty soon, everyone else was joining him.

  
"S-Sorry Iwa-chan. You... Y-You were spacing out so... I kinda..." Tooru huffed in between giggles.

  
"Shut up," Iwaizumi clicked his tongue as he grumpily wiped the mess off his face.

  
"D-Dude... That... WAS FUCKING GREAT! Do that again!" Bokuto yelled, clapping his hands in amazement.

  
"P-Please stop, Bokuto-san. Cut Iwaizumi-san some slack. He's been through enough," Akaashi coughed all while attempting to hide his smile, and failing epically.

  
"Akaashi, it's not really convincing when you're trying so hard not to laugh over there," Konoha snickered.

  
Tooru was about to add oil to the flame when he finally processed what Akaashi had just said. "Wait. What does Akkun mean by _'been through enough'_? What happened?" the omega asked.

  
"Quit asking, Shittykawa. It's none of your _fucking_ business," Iwaizumi snapped as fast as he could before anyone could blurt out what truly happened.

  
Tooru opened his mouth to retort but Yaku beat him to the punch. "Oh! He got chewed out by Coach Ukai during the training camp. It was _bad._ You should've seen it! Not only that, but he was all up Iwaizumi's ass the whole time," exclaimed the sandy-haired beta with amusement.

  
"Oh my god! Taking it up the ass? Iwa-chan, I didn't know you bottom now!" Tooru gasped in mock surprise, making the whole pack laugh again. Except, of course, Iwaizumi.

  
"Oi Shittykawa!" the poor alpha howled in protest however, there was no stopping them for having fun at his expense.

When the laughter had slightly died down, Tooru took a sip at his milktea to calm himself and asked, "Soooo... Kidding aside, what did you do this time, Iwa-chan? Peeked at the girls' locker room or something? You still won't be popular even if you do that, you know?"

  
"What the fuck?! I didn't! Don't lump me in with Tanaka!" Iwaizumi screamed, expertly directing Tooru's attention to someone else.

  
"H-hey! That... Th-That was _one_ time! And it was an accident!" Tanaka defended, blushing to the tips of his ears.

  
"Yeah yeah Ryuu. You _accidentally_ stumbled inside the girls' locker room while they were changing. We get it," Nishinoya said, adding extra emphasis on the word _'accidentally'._

  
"IT'S BECAUSE I WAS SEVERELY HUNGOVER! Besides, it was _your_ fault! You and Tora were the ones who got me dead drunk! And because of that, Kanoka is _still_ avoiding me," Tanaka recalled, his panicked expression quickly morphing into a dejected one at the mention of this _'Kanoka'._

  
_Wait. Kanoka?_

  
"Kanoka? As in _THE_ Amanai Kanoka? The pretty alpha ace with long limbs and slim waist from the girl's volleyball team? That Kanoka?" Tooru gaped at Nishinoya. The short wild-haired alpha just grinned in return.

  
"The one and only. Apparently, she and Ryuu are childhood friends. Lucky bastard," Yamamoto spat, making Lev and the others whistle in appreciation.

  
"Wow. I didn't know that. How did someone as perfect as Amanai-san even become friends with an idiot like Tanaka-san? That's totally unexpected," Lev innocently added, rubbing salt to Tanaka's wound.

  
"OI! SAY THAT AGAIN YOU FRIGGIN' LAMPOST!" Tanaka exploded, pointing a fork at the too-tall alpha, as the group errupted again in fits of laughter.

  
Tooru had now become exceedingly interested at Tanaka's _getting-drunk-and-accidentally-barging-in-the-girls'-locker-room-thus-making-Kanoka-mad_ story.

  
He was just about to ask Nishinoya for more details when he realized it.

  
_OH. MY. GOD. DID IWA-CHAN DEFLECT JUST NOW?!_

  
Tooru pulled himself together and before he gets seriously invested, he pushed Tanaka's dilemma aside _\--for now--_ steering the conversation back to the main topic.

  
"Iwa-chaaaaannnn~" the omega's voice was dripping with honey as he called out, effectively grabbing everyone's attention.

  
"Don't think I didn't notice you deflecting. You know you gotta do better than that to distract me," Tooru batted his eyelashes at the alpha.

  
"Tsk," Iwaizumi clicked his tongue as the pack was quietly watching their exchange in the sidelines.

  
"So, you mind sharing what happened at the training camp?" the omega inquired, leaning a bit towards the alpha to annoy him.

  
"There's nothing else. You just heard it. Coach chewed me out. That's all," Iwaizumi muttered, obviously peeved at Tooru's persistence.

  
" _'Chewed you out'_? Dude, Coach verbally sliced you up to bits and served you on a silver platter like a fucking meat in front of everybody. Plus, you _almost_ got kicked out of the team. I wouldn't put that on a mere _chewed-out_ level," Kuroo snorted, wedging himself in the discussion.

  
"Seriously? Why though? What did he do?" Oikawa asked, now worried.

  
"NOT ONE OF YOU TELL HIM--"

  
"He went to practice even though he was in his rut," Kyoutani blurted out without heeding Iwaizumi's warning. He didn't even allowed his senpai to finish his sentence.

  
The moment Kyoutani said the reason for all the commotion, Tooru's only thought was, "What an idiot."

  
"I know right," Yaku agreed as the omega unintentionally voiced his thoughts aloud.

  
"Now, I can understand why Coach you said was so angry," Tooru internally face-palmed.

  
"Iwa-chan you're an _idiot._ You know Coach doesn't take these things lightly. Alphas tend to react aggressively to another alpha in a rut to show dominance. So, you in your rut, in front of the whole team, is a huge disaster just waiting to happen. If it does and the word spreads, then you guys might not be able to play in the tournament," the omega pointed out.

  
"That's exactly what Coach told him," Akaashi stated, concurring with the fact.

  
"You see?" Tooru concluded. And he knew he was right. He was _always_ right.

  
"I know that! I'm not some idiot! I took Sex Ed too, asshole! I know how a rut works. It's just... I didn't expect _it_ to come early," Iwaizumi explained, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

  
Not missing the slight embarrassment on his best friend's face, the omega sneered. "What? Did you do something that triggered your rut? Or rather, did you do something _during_ your rut?"

  
The second Tooru asked, Iwaizumi turned beet red and stumbled, rather ungracefully, out of his chair.

  
_Bullseye._

  
He expected that something might've happened to his best friend. Although, he didn't expect Kuroo to know something about it. But he obviously did, as the unruly haired alpha was chortling uncontrollably beside Iwaizumi.

  
"I... I didn't do anything! A-And even if I did, I didn't want it to do it or l-li-like it at all! It's all beacuse of my fucking rut, okay?!" Iwaizumi strongly denied.

  
"So you _did_ do something..." Tooru confirmed triumphantly, making Kuroo laugh even harder.

  
Meanwhile, the rest of the pack were gawking at the three, completely clueless to what was going on.

  
"S-SHUT UP!" exclaimed Iwaizumi. The flustered alpha gathered his things in one swift move and stormed out of the cafeteria without another word.

  
"Umm... Is there something we should know?" Inuoka asked apprehensively.

  
"Hmmm... I'm not sure. Hold on. Let me check," Tooru answered.

  
In the absence of the defendant, the omega turned to his would-be lawyer. "Tet-chan. Spill. _Now._ "

  
"OH MY CHEESE AND BISCUITS! Would you look at the time?! I am _sooo_ late! I gotta get to class," Kuroo blatantly lied while he looked at his watchless wrist. _This dork,_  Tooru thought.

  
But before left, the bedheaded alpha winked and said, "I'll see you guys later." Then, he followed Iwaizumi out the door, deftly escaping the cross examination.

  
Tooru sat back, folded his arms in front of his chest and smiled evilly.

  
_Your defense may be strong. But I will know of the truth eventually. Just you wait._

  
"Oikawa, your face looks creepy," Yaku teased the omega, earning a few snickers from the remaining members of the pack

  
Tooru pouted his lips and wailed, "Rude, Yaku-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bomb is dropped on Shouyou, making him dead inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired by Haikyuu's latest manga chapter. (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> So, special shout out to all you manga readers out there, like myself.
> 
> Enjoy~

Shouyou slowly drank him in, feeling intoxicated as he enjoyed the sensation of the alpha's lips claiming his.

  
_Alpha._ Screamed the omega inside him.

  
Iwaizumi's mouth ventured lower and Shouyou moaned shamelessly when the alpha licked a stripe on his sensitive scent gland.

  
The alpha's warm hand then traveled dangerously under the omega's shirt without warning. The alarms were violently going off on Shouyou's head but his traitorous omega insticts rejoiced at the ravenette's boldness.

  
_More More MORE MORE. Alpha. My alpha. Mine Mine MINE MINE MI--_

  
"Hey! Earth to Sho-chan!" someone shouted as he felt a pain on his forehead. Shouyou recoiled and was effectively pulled out of his daze. His eyes refocused, squinting at the exasperated brunette who had flicked him on the forehead.

  
"Stop that, you big doofus. You're scenting the whole café with your horny phermones!" Oikawa chided his kouhai.

  
"Sorry," the redhead looked sheepishly at the older omega with a slight blush on his cheeks.

  
"What's wrong with you? You weren't listening to me, were you? Are you in heat? Are you sick? And most importantly, you weren't listening to my rant at all, were you? Seriously, what's going on?!" Oikawa pouted, expressing great concern and mild annoyance at the same time.

  
_IT'S BECAUSE YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND PRACTICALLY SHOVED HIS TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT AND I AM NOW WONDERING WHAT HE FELT ABOUT IT!_

  
The redhead wanted to say but stopped himself because he knew he wouldn't hear the end of Oikawa's teasing if he did. Plus, he was a hundred percent certain that Iwaizumi has feelings for the brunette. So, it was not exactly the type of thing you tell your crush's crush.

  
The younger omega sat on the chair across his senpai and sighed at his carelessness as he almost exposed his secret.

  
"S-sorry senpai. I had some... _stuff_  on my mind. What were you saying again?" Shouyou asked the other, hoping to diffuse the growing curiosity in the older omega's eyes and avoid talking about the _stuff_ he was preoccupied with.

  
Oikawa regarded him cautiously as if gauging Shouyou's interest in his tirade. Then, the brunette angrily stabbed his dessert fork on his blueberry muffin, and popped the food his mouth, scaring the younger omega ever so slightly.

  
"What's wrong with you people? Is there something going on around here that I'm not aware of?!" Oikawa huffed and Shouyou listened to his senpai blow off some steam.

  
"First off, I found out yesterday that Iwa-chan is hiding something big from me. His one and only best friend! And now, you're acting super strange on me! All spacey and distracted! I'm your closest senpai, you know?!" claimed the older omega.

  
Shouyou flinched at the mention of Iwaizumi, the alpha he was fantasizing about just a few seconds ago, and not bothered himself with the exaggeration displayed by the brunette.

  
_Oh no. Did Oikawa-senpai realize that his childhood friend and I had small make out session before summer_ break? Shouyou's panicked brain ran fast, not even hearing the Iwa-chan-is-hiding-something part of his senpai's tale.

  
"I-I-I-Iwaizumi-san? W-what about him? D-Did he say something? W-what did he say?" the redhead tried to keep his voice level but to no avail as his heart hammered in his chest and his knees shook from nervousness.

  
"That's the problem! He didn't tell me _anything_! And Kuroo, that ass, also has his mouth sealed tight like a freaking Ziploc bag!" the brunette murdered the last piece of muffin on his plate and Shouyou was confused about Kuroo's involvement but didn't interject in fear of not hearing the rest of the story.

  
"All I know is that Iwa-chan's rut came earlier than he expected before summer break, and that he did something real naughty to someone but he didn't like or want any of it because it was just the rut talking! So, you see?! With a gossip _this_ big, I need to know what happened to ease my nerves! I don't like not being in the loop!" Oikawa groaned in frustration.

  
Shouyou slowly processed the brunette's words and his world came crashing down as reality hits him hard like a bomb had been dropped down on him.

  
His stomach sunk, not because of his senpai's horrifying need to meddle in his friend's affairs, but because he had now learned what the alpha truly thought of the kiss.

  
Nothing. Absolutely _nothing._

  
He didn't wanted nor liked what happened.

  
_Of course he didn't, Shouyou. What did you expect? He's in love with Oikawa-senpai. He will never look at you that way. You're lucky that he even considered you as his friend. You should just move on and let go._ Shouyou thought and for once, his inner omega agreed with him.

  
He knew this day would come eventually as he accepted and settled into being only one of Iwaizumi's many friends but he couldn't just turn off his feelings like a leaky water tap and have it magically stopped. It was impossible.

  
"S-Sho-chan? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Oikawa inquired, now earnestly worried.

  
Shouyou sniffled and roughly wiped his face with the back of his hand. He let out a dry laugh as he didn't even realized that he was crying. The younger omega offered a small smile to his senpai and whispered, "I-It's nothing. Just alllergies. I'm okay. I'm going to get back to work, senpai. I'll... I'll see you later."

  
Oikawa was unable to press him for answeres when the redhead walked away. He didn't even dare to look back, afraid that his tear ducts would explode the moment he sees his senpai's distressed expression.

  
It was very complicated feeling. He liked Iwaizumi but the alpha liked Oikawa. Due to that, he can't help but feel envious of the older omega but he can't really hate him because he's a great friend and he's dating Shouyou's bestfriend, making the milk addicted idiot beyond happy.

  
He was dealing with guilt, hurt and sadness all at once and it was a too much for a simpleton like him. It was tearing him apart and was eating him up from the inside.

  
But he continued to work like nothing happened, ignoring the painful stares he was getting from Oikawa for the remainder of the day.

 

  
That night after his classes ended, Shouyou was able to go home early since he told Saeko that he was sick and wouldn't be able to make it to his shift at the club.

  
Well, _technically_ , he wasn't lying to his boss because he felt really drained, both physically and emotionally. He desperately needed a warm drink and a good night's rest.

  
The omega opened the door to their house and was greeted by sister, Natsu, along with another friendly face.

  
"Onii-chan! Look who's here!" Natsu screamed with great enthusiasm.

  
The person sitting beside her by the kitchen counter turned around and grinned, "Hey Sho."

  
"Tenma-nii!" Shouyou exclaimed and ran to his cousin's arms.

  
Udai Tenma was a beta with the most calming lavender scent. He was kind, intelligent, and frankly, quite the charmer despite his dorky laugh and eternally curly hair.

  
He was the only person from his mom's side of the family who didn't judge or belittle the omega's mother. Although he's a bit on the weird side, he was someone Shouyou had counted on, time and time again.

  
"Where's Mom? And what are you doing here Tenma-nii? You didn't even call!" Shouyou threw a heavy punch on the black haired beta's stomach. Udai fell backwards, landing ungracefully on the floor.

  
"Ow. Easy with the punches there Sho," his cousin groaned as the redhead helped him up with a giggle.

  
"Auntie went out for a bit. And I'm here on a business trip. I'll be staying for about three... four days, I guess? I just finished a major art exhibit in Kyoto last week and sold most of the pieces. But because courier delivery is a pain in the butt, I'm here to personally deliver some of my artworks. I don't ever want to loose another package again," Udai recounted distastefully, sitting back on the high stool with a bit of a struggle.

  
The omega gaped at the news. Because of their closeness, the omega always seemed to forget that the beta was now a renowned painter.

  
"WAAAAAHHH! THAT'S AWESOME! It's great that you finally finished the exhibit you've been working on for years. Though, it's too bad that you had to come here just to deliver the artworks. It sounds like a hassle," Shouyou sympathized with his cousin.

  
"It's okay. I wanted to visit you, Natsu and Auntie Naomi anyway. So, anything happened to you recently? I know you have something bothering you since you've obviously been crying and I'll bet a hundred bucks that it's something love related. Is there someone you're interested in right now?" Udai leaned closer to the redhead, clearly intrigued.

  
Shouyou's jaw dropped at how on point his cousin was. For some reason, the beta has this strange ability where he can guess a person's mood or what they were thinking about just by looking at them.

  
_Maybe he's psychic?_

  
"I'm not psychic, Sho. I'm just very observant and you're just very easy to read," the beta chuckled. Shouyou looked at his cousin skeptically. He doubted it showed on his face but the omega decided not to question how Udai knew about it any further.

  
"Oh! Maybe it's about that really hot alpha guy who brought him home before!" Natsu squealed, revealing the not-so-hidden secret.

  
"Natsu! Shut up!" The omega hissed at his nosy little sister.

  
"What _'guy'_? Your boyfriend? He brought you home? When? Did you kiss? Are you going to be mates?" the beta asked in succession, genuinely surprised.

  
"Oh my god! Onii-chan's got a boyfriend! An alpha boyfriend!" the little alpha girl squealed louder in the background.

  
"He is _NOT_ my boyfriend, okay?! He doesn't even like me at all! I'm just a friend to him! And that's all I'll ever be. _Period_ ," Shouyou unintentionally bursted out, silencing both his sister and his cousin.

  
Seeing the shocked and awkward expressions on their faces, the omega sighed.

  
"I'm sorry. It's not a big deal. I'm fine with it and I can handle it on my own," the redhead put on his bravest face, praying that they will let him off the hook for now.

  
"O-Onii-chan," Natsu hung her head meekly.

  
"You don't have to apologize, Sho. We're the ones who should be sorry for stepping on the line. And you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to. But I want you to know that me, Natsu and Auntie Naomi will always here whenever you need us, okay?" Udai ruffled his hair reassuringly while Natsu strongly nodded in agreement.

  
Shouyou smiled at them. "I know," he said.

  
"Good. Oh, why not take the day off work tomorrow? You need to rest. It might help you... _think_ about stuff more. And who knows? Maybe you'll be able to find the answers to the things that's been weighing on your mind?" the beta suggested.

  
"Hmm... I guess so. Yeah. Maybe I will. Thanks, Tenma-nii," Shouyou murmured softly.

 

"Anytime," Udai beamed at him.

  
His cousin's words had given him warmth. However, it wasn't enough to heal his broken heart.

  
Nothing had changed. He was still desperately and uncontrollably in love with Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

  
The following day, as per his cousin's recommendation, Shouyou requested for a day off. And surprisingly, he had gotten permission from Takeda and was excused from his shift at the café.

  
_I am definitely NOT avoiding Oikawa-senpai. I'm just following Tenma-nii's suggestion because I'm... tired. Yeah. REALLY tired._

  
But he was not fooling anyone. Shouyou was, without a doubt, avoiding the older omega. The redhead knew deep inside that he still can't face both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

  
And just like that, Shouyou now had a lot of free time on his hands. So, to pass the time, he decided to finish his pending reports and term papers at the university's library. At least he wouldn't be able to think about unnecessary things if his head was overloaded with his lectures.

  
Slinging his bag on his shoulders, Shouyou raced to the library in his haste.

  
However, as soon as he turned right to take a shortcut through the Science Department's buidling, he accidentally bumped into a group of four scary looking alphas.

  
"I-I'm s-sorry! I... I wasn't looking at where I was going!" Shouyou shrieked, bowing low like his life depended on it.

  
A shrill piercing laugh then startled the omega and the unpleasant sound grated on his ears. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by an awfully putrid scent as one of the alphas slung an arm around his delicate shoulders.

  
Shouyou looked up, eyes widening at the sight of the last person he wanted to see in this lifetime, _ever._

  
"Well well well. Look at what we have here. If it isn't Iwaizumi's little _bitch_ ," Miyahara sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales deeply*


End file.
